No confíes en extraños
by DulceSaber
Summary: Crecer te cambia, pero lo que más te cambia es crecer en un mundo devastado, lleno de cuerpos putrefactos que caminan sin tener un destino, pero con solo un objetivo. Comerte. Es matar o morir. Había sido buena pero la vida le dio una cachetada, llevándose consigo a su madre. De esa forma aprendió a no confiar en nada ni nadie, solo en su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**Flashback**

-Hay me cago en la escuela, preferiría que se termine el mundo antes de seguir en esta clase - Resoplé, estaba demasiado aburrida con la clase de historia - ¡Que alguien me mate por favor!

\- No seas exagerada Emily, se que es aburrido pero no para que intentes suicidarte - Patrick mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre nos metimos en problemas juntos. Él tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules, es alto, como una frente más alto pero no mucho.

\- Yo nunca dije que quería suicidarme

\- Lo que sea - No me hizo caso, estaba raro, siempre fue muy alegre, muy divertido, no sé que le sucede.

\- ¡Por fin! - Dije al momento que sonó el timbre.

Me despedí de Patrick y me fui hacia mi casa caminado ya que no quedaba lejos, solo unas cuantas cuadras. Llegué, saludé como siempre y me puse a almorzar.

Sentía algo raro, no se como describirlo, como algo que iba a cambiar – ojalá me compren una computadora nueva - pensé.

Corrí hasta mi habitación, agarre mi celular dispuesta a escuchar música.

\- ¡Vengan rápido! - mi padre sonaba asustado, no se que habría pasado para que esté así.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras. Allí se encontraban mi madre junto con mi hermana y mi papá. Mi madre se encontraba llorando, mi hermana estaba desconcertada, no entendía lo que sucedía al igual que yo, y mi padre se encontraba asustado y a la vez triste.

\- Me podrían explicar lo que pasa – dije algo exasperada por que nadie decía nada.

\- Hija no sé como decirlo – estaba frustrado, si él estaba así debe ser algo importante ya que papá nunca se comporta de esa manera.

\- Dilo como es y listo – Lo pensó un momento

\- Afuera hay cosas malas

\- ¿Cómo cosas malas?

\- Son personas que mueren y reviven.

\- ¿Así como los zombies?

\- Exacto - Como debe ser un chiste, es imposible, esas cosas solo suceden en las películas. Iba a reprocharle el chiste de mal gusto que había hecho pero me interrumpió - Preparen pequeños bolsos con lo justo y necesario.

-Estás bromeando ¿no?, porque la verdad no eres nada gracioso - Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No y apúrense - Lo primero fue seco.

Fui lo más rápido a mi cuarto agarré una mochila grande pero no demasiado y comencé a juntar lo que me parecía necesario. Pensé en Patrick, espero que el esté bien. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba lista. Me reuní con todos en el living. La cabeza me haría explosión, para ser sincera no entendía nada.

\- Bueno tomen el auto y vayan al camping de las afueras, al que íbamos de vacaciones - Me tomó un segundo procesar. Acaso ¿él no iba a ir? -No dejen que esas cosas se le acerquen, ni menos que las muerdan Las amo a las tres, nunca por nada del mundo lo olviden.

\- ¿Porque dices eso pa?- Noah dijo exactamente lo que iba a decir.

\- Por que no puedo ir amor, una de esas cosas me mordió y no quisiera hacerles daño - No, no puede ser. Ahora entendía por que mi madre lloraba. Corrí junto a mamá y Noah para abrazar a papá, estuvimos unos segundos en esa posición. No lo quería perder.

\- Pa te juro que nunca, nunca, nunca te vamos a olvidar. Te amo - Le juré, con lagrimeas empapando mis mejillas.

\- Esa es mi hija

_Fin de Flashback_

A pasado un largo tiempo desde ese suceso, habrán sido unos 3? 4 años?. Ni idea, solo sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo tratando de sobrevivir en este maldito mundo. Muriendo de hambre, frío o calor, pero es lo que hay, de nada serviría quejarme.

\- Emily tienes algo de comer en tu mochila estoy muriendo - Dijo Noah agarrándose el vientre. Urge la mochila, para mi suerte en esta encontré dos barras de cereales, estaban dobladas, era lo que menos importaba en estos momentos.

\- Toma - Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

Noah tendría unos 11 años creo, es muy valiente. Como a mí, las circunstancias la hicieron tener que crecer rápido. Ella es de estatura media, con ojos verdes, cabello color castaño claro, piel blanca pálida con algunas tonalidades en rosa. Siempre me dijeron que se parece mucho a mi.

Caminábamos por el medio del bosque tratando de encontrar algo para quedarnos. Estuvimos así por una media hora hasta que llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, que supongo que esta en en la afueras de Atlanta.

\- ¡Que suerte, ya quería descansar! - Noah soltó con una sonrisa

Fuimos hasta la primera casa, y golpee la puerta lo suficiente, no muy fuerte ni muy bajo, solo para darme cuenta si habían de esas cosas ahí adentro.

\- Arggg, Arggg - Se escuchó

\- Okey, yo abro y tu los matas - Ella asintió - A la cuenta de tres - Volvió a asentir - Uno...Dos...Tres

Abrí la puerta y de ahí salieron dos de "Las Cosas", así es como las llamo, y Noah con dificultad las mató con una navaja que había encontrado hace tiempo.

No teníamos muchas armas, cada una tenía una navaja de diferentes tamaños, la de ella es grande, y la mía lo contrario pero no demasiado, también la había encontrado y ahora la guardo en mi brasier, ahí nadie lo nota. Y también una pistola, esa no la encontramos, si no que era de David, mi papá.

Registramos la casa, encontramos un poco de ropa, que nos serviría para cambiarnos las nuestras que estaban manchadas de sangre de Las Cosas, comida y agua, la de beber y para bañarnos.

\- ¿Querés bañarte vos primero? - Le pregunté y ella solo asintió.

Cuando se fue quedé observando el cuarto en el que me encontraba. Era el living. Había una chimenea, un sillón mediano color café, el piso de madera, una pequeña alfombra beige y las paredes eran de color amarillo apagado. También habían muebles, en algunos habían fotos, en otro se encontraba el televisor.

Me acerqué a unos de los muebles que contenían las fotos. En una se encontraba un hombre canoso con una mujer abrazados, parecían de la tercera edad, me hicieron acordar a mis abuelos, de seguro ellos en estos momentos estarían transformados en Cosas. En otra habían chicos sonriendo frente a la cámara, supongo que son sus nietos. Luego de eso me senté en el sillón, me sentí muy relajada. Y comencé a pensar en todo lo que paso últimamente, como la muerte de mi mamá.

Todo había sido culpa de los bastardos, en los que confiamos. Nos dijeron que tenían un grupo en los que nos podían proteger, pero lo que hicieron fue violar a mi madre para luego intentarlo con Noah o conmigo. Logramos escapar, pero mamá no se dio cuenta que una de Las Cosas se encontraba detrás suyo, nosotras tampoco, y la mordió en el cuello. Tuve clavarle la navaja en la cabeza porque ella me lo pidió, pero antes nos hizo jurar que no bajáramos lo brazos nunca, que luchemos hasta el final, y que su muerte no afectara por completo nuestras vidas. Los primeros momentos sin ella estábamos devastadas, pero le habíamos jurado salir adelante, así que, así lo hicimos y ahora salimos adelante como podemos.

Pero en ese suceso se me quedó dos notas mentales.

Una: Mantente siempre alerta que Las Cosas aparecen de la nada, y Dos: _No confíes en extraños_

**Holaa ¿Cómo Andan? **

**Bueno decidí comenzar una novela de Carl (gritando de emoción) *-* Lo amo c:**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**Dejen rewiews o los comerran los zombies. Nah mentira.**

_**DulceSaber**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¡¿Visita?!

Pasamos la noche en la casa. No recuerdo haber estado tan cómoda desde hace tiempo. Siempre corríamos de un lado a otro, durmiendo en la tierra húmeda, o mejor dicho dormitando, porque uno no podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que de la nada pueden aparecer Las Cosas. Esas malditas cosa que solo vinieron para jodernos las existencia.

A la mañana nos levantamos y terminamos de revisar todas las casas. Logramos conseguir muchas provisiones y unas cuantas armas, nos vinieron de lujo.

Nos íbamos a ir de la casa, cuando derrepente un caminante atacó por la espalda a mi hermana, mi corazón se detuvo, saque mi pistola sin pensarlo un segundo y disparé. La bala dio en mi blanco, corrí rápidamente hacía mi hermana y la abrace. Estuve apunto de perderla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Ella solo asintió, estaba con la respiración acelerada, al igual que la mía. - Tenemos irnos, Las Cosas no tardarán en llegar - Sacudió su ropa.

No podíamos quedarnos ya que el sonido los atraería y no tenemos lo suficiente como para una horda. Caminamos hasta llegar a un bosque y nos adentramos en el, pasaron horas, era tarde, en el camino habremos matado a unas 10 cosas.

\- ¿Quieres? - Noah me ofreció una botella de agua, con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

Y justo cuando iba a responderle, se oyó el crujir de las hojas, se notaba que no era un muerto, eran varios, sus caminares eran lentamente, pero a pazo firme, no eran arrastrando los pies, ni lo hacia con la forma peculiar en la que los no vivientes lo hacían. Mire a Noah, con los ojos di a entender a que se escondiera detrás de un árbol, del lado contrario del que venía el ruido. Levante la pistola apuntando, no había nadie. Miré hacia todos lados. Pero derrepente escucho un click. Como si le hubieran quitado el seguro a un arma.

\- Baja el arma y da la vuelta - Esa persona lo dijo con voz calmada. Arrojé el arma al suelo.

Lentamente me di la vuelta con las manos en ato y vi a un hombre de barba, castaño y con ojos azules de unos 30 junto con un niño que al parecer era su hijo, se veía como de mi edad. También era castaño ojos azules - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Cuando iba contestarle, mi mirada se desvío hacia un árbol, me di cuenta que mi hermana estaba ahí. ¿Cómo había trepado?, bueno ahora eso no es lo importante.

\- No te interesa - Respondí seca y fríamente esto ya había pasado no volvería a caer en lo mismo.

\- Podríamos ayudarte, tenemos un grupo, si nos dices te llevaríamos con nosotros - Su mirada me transmitía seguridad, parecía honesto. Mientras tanto el chico no dejaba de analizarme, con el ceño fruncido, mirándome como si fuera mierda de zombie. Le haría tragar su mirada si pudiera, pero eso en el momento no es posible.

\- No gracias, no quiero, ni necesito su ayuda - No dejaría que todo se repita, no devuelta - Cada uno por su lado, nadie molesta a nadie - Me estaba arriesgando diciendo eso por que tranquilamente, me podrían disparar sin no les gustaba mi gran idea ¿No?.

\- Como desees, es tu decisión - Caminó por el lado opuesto al mio, desapareciendo entre los arboles.

Luego de que Noah bajara del árbol decidimos caminar un poco más, pero al ver que se hacia de noche preferimos establecernos en el lugar que estábamos. Hicimos un mini campamento, yo custodiaría la primera parte de la noche y ella la segunda. Ella sabía vigilar bien, se adapto al nuevo mundo y por eso no temía dejar que ella me cuide.

Agarre una lata de frutas enlatadas y comencé a comer lentamente, mirando a la nada, mi mente estaba en blanco.

\- Emily - Susurró Noah

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Crees que el hombre decía la verdad?

\- No lo sé - Suspiré - La verdad no lo sé, pero no me iba a arriesgar.

Ella solo se quedó en silencio, hasta que hablo de nuevo.

\- Mmm...¿Y crees que todo volverá a la normalidad y que volvamos hacer felices? - Pensé un momento, ¿que le contestaría?, no sabía si habría científicos solucionando el problema, buscando la solución o siquiera que haya una cura.

\- Solo lo que te puedo decir es que esta es nuestra vida, yo soy tu familia ahora, eso no quiere decir que vaya a reemplazar a papá o mamá, eso nunca.

\- Los extraño mucho - La mire, cosa que no había hecho antes, su rostro, su miraba transmitía tristeza.

\- Yo también los extraño, ellos están con nosotras siempre.

\- Te quiero Emily

\- Y yo Noah - Al terminar la conversación inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Habíamos caminado mucho, ahora Noah no paraba de quejarse.

\- ¿Podemos parar?, me estoy muriendo - Porque siempre tenía que ser tan exagerada

\- Paramos todo el tiempo - La mire frunciendo el ceño pero ella se quedó mirando algo atrás mio, al segundo pensé que podría ser alguien, rápidamente me di la vuelta y observé lo que había delante de mis ojos y los de mi hermana. Había una gran prisión. Alrededor de ella habían rejas que protegían el lugar y algunas de Las Cosas se encontraba ahí tratando de empujar inútilmente.

Me había quedado paralizada, y no sabía la razón.

En el momento en el que iba a decirle algo a Noah siento un fuerte golpe en mi nuca, y derrepente todo se volvió negro.

Me encontraba en algo duro y frío, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una celda. Las paredes grises, sucias y en frente mio una reja, si definitivamente estaba en una celda. Busqué con la mirada a mi hermana ella se encontraba al lado mio con los ojos cerrados. Me asuste. Me puse a su lado, le toque el cuello. Había pulso. Volví a respirar, por un segundo pensé que estaba muerta.

\- Hey, toma - Dijo seco y con frialdad. Mire a quien hablaba. No podía distinguirlo bien, pero se notaba que era chico que estaba junto con el hombre con el que nos habíamos cruzado. En sus manos traía una pequeña bandeja que contenía comida.

Me levante a la velocidad de la luz y corrí hasta la reja - Ahora si no se me iba a escapar - Pensé. Traté de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa que traía, pero fue más rápido que yo, y se fue para atrás.

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda nos tienes secuestradas en este maldito lugar?! - Mi vocabulario no es el mejor de todos cuando estoy enojada, y en este momento estoy hecha una furia.

\- ¡A mi no me hablas así! - Escupió realmente enfadado. Él quería transmitirme miedo con la mirada, pero ahora lo que menos tengo es miedo. Quiero golpearlo en la cara.

\- ¡Te hablo como se me de la gana IDIOTA! - Dije resaltando la última palabra. Me iba a contestar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando alguien llegó.

Era una chica rubia, ojos celestes, tendría unos 18 años.

\- Desde abajo se escuchan los gritos, se más educado con la visita - Tranquilamente dijo ella. Parecía ser una chica dulce, buena y amigable, pero ya no me guío por las primeras apariencias.

\- ¡¿Visita?!¡¿En serio visita?! ¡Ustedes nos tienen acá secuestradas! - Parecía una loca estaba colgada de los barrotes de la reja gritando como una desquiciada.

\- NO, no es así queremos ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana. Después te explicaremos, ahora tendrías que comer y descansar, al igual que tu hermana - Miré a Noah, seguía desmayada. Luego mire al chico, su expresión había cambiado, ya no estaba enojado, si no que tenía cara de Poker Face no mostraba ningún sentimiento - Mi nombre es Beth, Beth Greene - Me ofreció la mano y la acepte desinteresadamente y a la vez desconfiada - Y el es Carl Grimes - Solo lo mire un segundo con el ceño fruncido y volví a mirarla a ella.

\- Emily, Emily Johnson - Solo sonrió

\- Toma - Me ofreció dos latas de comida, una para Noah y otra para mi, junto con dos botellas de agua - Recupera fuerzas que luego hablarán contigo - Asentí - Adiós.

Me di la vuelta olvidando que el chico estaba ahí, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Clark? ¿Mark?, Bah ni idea, ni que me interesara. Me senté junto a mi hermana y mire hacia el frente. Él seguía ahí.

\- ¿Qué miras? - Le dije de mala forma

Rápidamente se sonrojo

\- Nada - Y solo se fue

**Holitas C:**

**Hey! Tengo que aprovechar las vacaciones, antes de que comiencen las clases.**

**Espero que les este gustando. :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap**

_**DulceSaber**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué miras?

**\- Narra Carl -**

Habíamos salido a buscar provisiones, con Michonne, Daryl, Gleen, Sasha y mi padre. Teníamos muy pocas, luego de la enfermedad en la prisión, nos quedamos con pocos suministros, y también con pocas armas, y ante la llegada en cualquier momento del gobernador, quedaríamos expuestos. Decidieron separarse, yo quedé con papá.

Este último tiempo me volví frío, todavía no soportaba la idea de haber perdido a mi madre, pero menos soportaba que yo tuve que matarla así fuera para salvarla. No quería que nadie tuviera lastima de mi. Odiaba eso.

Estábamos en una pequeña estación de servicio. Comenzamos a tomar todo lo que podíamos. Era bastante, pero no lo suficiente, nunca es lo suficiente. Luego caminamos un poco más, nos encontrábamos en lo que al parecer era un bosque. Íbamos caminando en silencio, hasta que escuchamos unas voces. No logré escuchar lo que decían. Caminamos por donde vinieron las voces. Los dos íbamos apuntando por las dudas, nadie sabe con lo que se puede encontrar.

Había una chica, bueno supongo a menos que se de vuelta y tenga barba y bigote. Tiene el pelo atado en una improvisada coleta, es bastante largo y de color castaño claro. En su espalda había una mochila mediana, la cual parecía estar llena.

Le quité el seguro a mi pistola. Y mi padre habló.

\- Baja el arma y da la vuelta - La chica tiro su pistola al suelo, y despacio se dio la vuelta, mientras que mi papá me hizo una seña como para que bajara el arma - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Ella hizo una mueca extraña antes de contestar. Parecía ser de mi edad. Sus ojos eran color verde y su tez era blanca pálida. Tenía puesto una camisa lisa color verde que hacían resaltar sus ojos, junto con una musculosa blanca. Ambas estaban sucias, manchadas con tierra, al igual que su jean celeste. También tenía unas botas marrones. Era realmente bonita. Pero tranquilamente podría ser el mismo diablo, no se debe confiar en desconocidos.

\- No te interesa - Fría respondió.

\- Podríamos ayudarte, tenemos un grupo, si nos dices te llevaríamos con nosotros - ¿Qué? NO. Para que la llevaría con nosotros ella es solo una boca más para alimentar.

\- No gracias, no quiero, ni necesito su ayuda - Genial - Cada uno por su lado, nadie molesta a nadie - ¡Bien!, por fin dijo algo inteligente.

\- Como desees, es tu decisión - Luego de que mi papá halla dicho aquello, regresamos con el grupo, en el mismo lugar en donde dijeron que nos íbamos a juntar.

Todos estaban ahí, al parecer eramos los únicos que faltaban. Como ya era de noche decidieron - Si como siempre ellos, ¿no saben que ya no soy un niño?, que crecí, bueno pero que me haya dejado salir a buscar provisiones es un gran avance - que nos quedaríamos en la estación de servicio.  
Pasamos la noche ahí, dormía incomodo, ya que lo hacia en el suelo. Ya me había acostumbrado a las camas de la prisión, aunque no eran lo mejor del mundo era más cómoda que el piso duro.

Estuve un rato mirando el techo hasta que el sueño me venció, y me dormí

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la prisión. Estábamos todos juntos. Escucho personas hablando. Inmediatamente me puse en alerta, iba a matarlos, porque estaba casi seguro de que eran espías del gobernador y así mi papá vería que ya no soy un niño, que soy todo un hombre. Llegué hacia donde estaban las personas, no pensé, corrí rápido y les pegué con la culata de pistola en la nuca.  
Di vuelta a la última persona que cayó desmayada gracias a mi duro golpe.

Oh mierda.

Era la chica fría a la que mi papá le había ofrecido asilo. Fui hacia la otra persona también le di la vuelta. Era una niña parecida a la otra chica, nada más que un poco más chica.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste Carl?! - Mi padre se encontraba atrás mio, me había asustado, detrás de el se encontraba el grupo.

\- N-nada - Tartamudeé, estaba muy nervioso, como si habría hecho algo malo. Lo único que hice fue salvarles la vidas, capaz esas dos chicas era aliadas del gobernador ¿No?. _Ah, ni tú te lo crees eso._

\- Llevémoslas adentro - Dijo él y alzo a la niña, mientras que Daryl alzaba a la otra chica, todos caminaron hacia delante, mientras que mi papá iba último, adelante mio. Antes de que el comenzara a caminar se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, se veía que estaba enojado - Tu y yo después hablaremos - Luego de eso comenzó a caminar hacia la prisión.

Llegamos y todos estaban ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Comí algo, para luego irme a bañar. Me estaba preparando para que mi papá me sermonee como era de esperar.  
Y como soy adivino, así fue. Me dio una larga charla. Si, si había entendido que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero tampoco era para tanto.

\- Ahora vas y te fijas si despertaron, y si lo hicieron le pides disculpas - No que mierda, no quería pedirles disculpas. tuve que asentir, él estaba enojado - Ah y llévales algo de comer - Encima eso, ni que fuera su mayordomo.

\- NO, eso no

\- Si eso si y lo haces - me miro amenazadoramente.

No me quedo de otra, fui al comedor, agarré una bandeja y serví un poco de comida, no sabía lo que era, ni tampoco me importaba. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba su celda. Ahí estaba. Se había despertado. Ella se encontraba tomándole el pulso a su hermana, estaba asustada. Cuando vio que no era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se tranquilizó.

\- Hey, toma - Traté de ser lo más seco posible, y al parecer funcionó. Me miró frunciendo los ojos y las cejas.  
Fue rapidísima, porque se paró y trato de agarrarme o golpearme, pero más rápido fui yo que me di dos pasos hacia atrás logrando que no me alcanzara.

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda nos tienes secuestradas en este maldito lugar?! - ¿Que mierda?, encima que le traigo comida me habla de esa forma. Ella estaba roja de la furia.

\- ¡A mi no me hablas así! - Ella no es nadie, claro que no me hablaría así, de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Te hablo como se me de la gana IDIOTA! - Iba a contestarle de la peor manera que se me ocurriera, pero no pude porque Beth me interrumpió.

\- Desde abajo se escuchan los gritos, se más educado con la visita - Ella era la maleducada no yo.

\- ¡¿Visita?!¡¿En serio visita?! ¡Ustedes nos tienen acá secuestradas! - Parecía una loca por la forma en la que se encontraba gritando. Mi enojo se esfumó, en este momento lo único que quería era reírme, pero me contuve y no lo hice.

\- NO, no es así queremos ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana. Después te explicaremos, ahora tendrías que comer y descansar, al igual que tu hermana - Claro era su hermana, como no me di cuenta, son muy parecidas, miro a la niña, que ahora sé que es su hermana y luego a mí pero con desconfianza - Mi nombre es Beth, Beth Green - Beth le ofreció su mano, ella dudo un segundo pero la aceptó - Y el es Carl Grimes - Me miró por segunda vez, seguía con el ceño fruncido, yo solo la mire, restandolerestándole importancia.

\- Emily, Emily Johnson - Dijo ella.

\- Toma - Beth le dio comida y agua, y ella la aceptó - Recupera fuerzas que luego hablarán contigo - Ella asintió - Adiós - Dijo Beth y se fue por donde vino. Emily fue hasta donde estaba su hermana y se sentó. Aunque fuera muy insoportable, loca y todo eso, debo admitir que es muy guapa, soy un chico, claro que no estoy ciego.

\- ¿Qué miras? - Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Siento un calor en mis mejillas.

\- Nada - Conteste de igual manera que ella me había hablado a mi, y prácticamente salí corriendo.

Miro hacia mis manos, la comida se me había olvidado totalmente.

Voy hacía el comedor y regreso de donde estaba. Pienso lo que había pasado.

\- Al fin y al cabo no le pedí disculpas - Pensé mientras sonreía para mi mismo.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como andan?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Besos con sabor a Chandler :***

**Dejen Reviews para saber si les gusta ;)**

**Ah Una preguntita :) Van a querer Lemon? o no?**

**Todo a sus manos :D**

_**DulceSaber**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Escuchaste?

Viste cuando la pasas mucho tiempo sentada en el suelo, y te duele el trasero, así me sentía yo. No había podido dormir, no me sentía segura, solo había tenido una siesta de unos varios minutos, pero nada más.  
Siento un movimiento al lado mio. Mi hermana se estaba despertando.

\- Noah, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? - Debo admitir que soy algo sobre protectora, pero bueno es lo que hay, no lo puedo evitar.  
Ella lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

\- Si si, debo confesarte algo - Dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca por lo del golpe - Odio monumentalmente que me trates así, como una niña.

\- Y entonces que eres ¿un niño? - Reí ante mi pésimo chiste, y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Si okey, solo lo intentaré - Estaba sonriendo, hace rato que no lo hago, se siente bien.

\- Promételo - Ordenó con un semblante serio, y yo la mire a los ojos y comencé a reír, no sé lo que me pasaba, quizás me había vuelto loca - Emily - No le respondí, solo seguía riendo - Emily, ya cálmate pareces demente - Poco a poco me iba calmando, tomé una respiración profunda.

\- Prometo que lo intentaré

\- Bueno es mejor que nada - Se conformó y miró al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que estábamos encerradas - ¿Donde estamos?, tu riendo como una desquiciada y no me dices que nos encontrábamos en una celda

\- Bueno cálmate encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí más adelante - Traté de tranquilizarla y lo logré. Iba fijarse o idear un plan para salir de ahí juntas, pero descontrolándonos no iba a funcionar. Y mira quien lo dice, la que a no más de unas cuantas horas gritaba como si la estuvieran exorcizando - Toma trajeron esto, no esta envenenado ni nada yo ya comí - Dije ante la mirada de suspicacia que me daba, mientras yo le daba el agua y la comida que me había traído la rubia.

Comió en silencio, y yo mientras pensaba en nada.

Se escucho el ruido de unas pisadas. Cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, estaba segura que vendría para acá quien fuera que sea.

\- Hola - dijo una chica de unos 20 o 25 años. Era de pelo castaño maso menos por los hombro, con ojos verdes - Me llamo Maggie Greene - Greene, Greene, lo había escuchado en alguna parte, no me acuerdo. Ah si, Greene la rubia, así era su apellido.

\- Emily Jonhson - Le contesté cortante - Nos van a dejar salir ¿o que?

\- Queríamos que hablaran con nuestro líder, acá están seguras. Quiero confiar en ustedes, pero les tengo que atar las manos por si acaso - Por la reja nos ató las manos, dejándonos obviamente, no parecía mala gente, pero por las dudas voy a mantenerme alerta, nadie sabe.

Nos agarró del brazo una cada brazo. No lo hacía fuerte, lo suficiente como para que no escapáramos. Llegamos a un lugar en donde había gente reunida, no era muchos. Los únicos que distinguí fueron al hombre de ojos azules que me había querido ayudar, la rubia que ahora recuerdo su nombre, era Beth y al estúpido niño insoportable de hermosos ojos azules ¿Que? Hay que admitirlo son hermosos, pero nada más. No había prestado atención antes, pero ahora noto que el lleva puesto un sombrero de sheriff.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Rick Grimes - Dijo el hombre del bosque, ahora sabía cual era su nombre. Hizo pausa, primero no entendí, luego me di cuenta que era para que digiera mi nombre.

\- El mio es Emily Johnson

\- Y yo soy Noah Jonhson - Dijo ella con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo? No hay que confiar todavía.

\- Nosotros ya nos habíamos visto, quería saber si ustedes quisieran quedarse, no somos mala gente, no les haremos daño - No, por supuesto que...

\- Si - Dijo Noah ¿Que mierda?- Rick sonreía.

\- No gracias por la propuesta tan tentadora, pero no - Su sonrisa se borró.

\- Si míralos, ellos no nos harán daño - Los mire todos clavaban la mirada en mi o mi hermana.

\- Podrían quedarse unos días y si quieren luego se van - Propuso un señor canoso, con barba blanca, al que le faltaba una pierna. Si no tuviera la edad que tengo ahora, iría corriendo hacia el y le diría los regalos que quisiera para navidad, pero resulta que no soy una pequeña y ya no existe la navidad.

\- De acuerdo - Mi hermana pegó un pequeño grito, y todos la miraron incluyéndome. Ella se sonrojó.

\- Antes que le indiquen donde duermen y todo eso debo hacerles unas preguntas - Noah asintió febrilmente - ¿Cuántos caminantes han matado?

\- ¿Que cosa? - Pregunté confundida

\- Emm... los zombies

\- Ah - Ellos los llamaban caminantes, debo admitir que tiene estilo - No sabía que se llevaba la cuenta, ni idea - Mi voz había sonado fría y a la vez irónica.

\- Eh yo tampoco se cuantos - Me dio un codazo, queriéndome decir que no sea así.

\- Esta bien, ¿Cuantas personas han matado? - Oh, toco algo de lo que no quería hablar. Me hizo recordar como tuve que matar a mi mamá, venían como flashes. Solo había silencio. Noah también estaba como yo, la única diferencia es que Yo la había matado, y eso me hacía sentir aún peor.

\- Solo una - Susurré balito, pero él me escucho.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿Con que necesidad?, esto me estaba lastimando.

\- Me lo pidió, la habían mordido - Susurré igual que antes, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

\- Yo a nadie - Estaba triste.

Mire hacía el frente, la mayoría nos miraba con lastima, el único que no lo hacía era el chico que tenía el sombrero de sheriff, el tenia el semblante serio, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

\- Bueno como había dicho anteriormente mi nombre es Rick - Él cambio de tema, como para aliviar el ambiente - Él es Hershel Greene - Apuntó al que pensé que era Papa Noel, él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa - Ella es su hija Beth - Ella sonreía mostrando los dientes - Al igual que Maggie - Esta vez apuntó a la persona que estaba detrás nuestro - Él es su marido Gleen - Era un chico con aspecto asiático, quizá era chino - Daryl - Un hombre con ballesta, de aspecto rudo - Michonne - Una mujer morena, con rastas - y Carl mi hijo - Nuestras miradas chocaron, verde contra azul. Me sentí extraña, rara.

Maggie desató las cuerdas a cada una. Me fregué las muñecas.

\- Carl, podrías mostrarles en donde dormirán - Hizo una cara extraña y asintió.

Caminábamos detrás de él y él caminaba demasiado apurado. Parecía estar enojado.

\- H-hola, quería saber si hice-hicimos algo mal para que nos trataras de esta forma - OMG, ¿Por qué carajos ella se encontraba diciendo aquello? y encima me mete a mi.

Él se dio la vuelta, estaba serio y enojado a la vez.

\- No - cortante le respondió y siguió su camino. No que le pasaba, no dejaría que trate así a mi hermana. Idiota que se cree.

Corrí hacía su lado, lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo estampé contra la pared. Me miró a los ojos, incrédulo.

\- Que tu mamita no te enseño modales bebé - Yo no era la más indicada en decir eso, pero a mi hermana no le habla así. Sus ojos pasaron de incredulidad a tristeza y luego a furia. Me agarró por los hombros, me dio la vuelta, siendo yo la quien esta contra la pared en este momento.

\- Nunca, ¿Escuchaste? Nunca más en TU puta vida vuelvas a hablarme así, ¿Esta bien?, a menos que quieras aparecer muerta - Estaba realmente enojado, y yo también no me iba a quedar callada.

\- Si no quieres que te hable así no te dirijas a mi hermana de esa forma - Estábamos bastante cerca, pero no mucho. Me soltó y siguió caminando, me acaricie los brazos, realmente me había dolido, pero no importa.

Nos señalo donde nos quedaríamos, y se fue echando chispas.

Idiota, que no se atreva a meterse con Noah o conmigo. Por que sino no sabe lo que le espera.

**Holaaaaaaaassss**

**¿Cómo están?**

**MMmmmmm... iba a decir que la novela no va a ser tan pegada a la serie voy a cambiar algunas cosas...(Risa malévola)**

**Bueno como siempre Nos vemos en el próximo cap :D**

**Sweet_G_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Problema

\- Y ahora que hacem.. - Alguien interrumpió a Noah.

\- Hola - Ella movió su tronco a un constado, esquivando mi cuerpo para ver quién era y yo me di vuelta.

\- Hola Beth - Ella sonrío.

\- Hola - Esa chica me brindaba confianza

-Les traje sus cosas, y venia para preguntarles si quieren que las acompañe a dar una vuelta, para que conozcan la prisión y a la gente - Mientras levantaba dos mochilas, las nuestras.

\- Si claro

\- Ah, me olvida decirles traigan una muda de ropa, supongo que se quisieran bañar - Oh si bañar. El otro día me bañé, en este mundo uno no se puede dar el lujo de bañarse todo los día y ni pensar de hacerlo con agua tibia. Agarré rápidamente mi mochila, casi corriendo. Elegí unos pantalones negros, eran ligeros y cómodos junto con una remera roja de manga larga, todo por los rasguños de Las Cos-Caminantes, si ahora los llamaría así, suena bien y la ropa interior.

Noah repitió mi acción y agarró ropa.  
Seguimos a Beth. Ella estaba contenta, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Es más extraña que yo.

\- ¿Que prefieren bañarse primero o recorrer?

Inmediatamente respondí, fue automático.

\- Bañarme - Se rieron ante mi acción y como no podía hacer nada, me reí con ellas.

Nos llevó a las duchas, asentí agradecida. Realmente estaba agradecida, como mierda necesitaba una ducha. El agua fría se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, mientras me lavaba el cabello, una imagen paso por mi cabeza.

¡Qué carajos!

Estaba serio, sus ojos azules me penetraban con su mirada, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a furia, la misma mirada que la vez en la que nos gritábamos.

¿Qué mierda haces pensando en aquel idiota? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?.  
Esto solo te traerá problemas - Me reprochaba mentalmente.

Termine de bañarme y esperé a Noah, mientras me cepillaba el pelo. Ella estaba cantando una canción, su voz era muy bonita, no tenía ni idea de lo que cantaba. Desearía cantar así, pero da la casualidad que mi voz al cantar es como la de un loro barranquero.

\- Ya, ya muy bonito pero quiero irme - Resoplé.

\- Si dame un segundo

\- Te espero afuera que si sigo acá me pego un tiro.

\- Pesimista - Juraría que en este momento ella estaba sacando su lengua.

\- Si,si lo que quieras.

No espere a que me contestara y me fui, no había nadie, estaba vacío. Otra vez es maldita imagen apareció en mi cabeza. Loca, demente, estúpida. Sentí que alguien me observaba, mire hacia todos lados, pero nada, no había nadie. Derrepente apareció Beth riendo. Re feliz

\- ¿Noah no terminó? - Negué con la cabeza - Hey bajemos, luego busquemos a tu hermana.

Me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me llevó arrastrando.  
Estábamos en el lugar en donde había hablado con Rick, miré hacía uno de los ventanales. El cielo estaba anaranjado, indicaba que era de tarde. Mi estomago rugió, no comía hacia un día.

\- Hey - Rick levantó la mano como para llamar mi atención.

\- Toma, si no morirás desnutrida - Maggie me ofreció una barrita de chocolate.

\- Gracias

\- y ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Me preguntó ella.

\- 14 o 15, la verdad no lo sé

\- ¿Y tu hermana? - Para que el interrogatorio, hace mucho no hablaba con las personas, sacando a mi hermana, me sentía incomoda, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Me rasqué la nuca.

\- Emm... Noah creo que tiene - pensé un segundo - 11?

Largaron una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Y cómo sobrevivieron?

Le conté toda la historia exceptuando la parte de los violadores hijos de puta. Se me revuelve el estomago con solo pensarlo. Llegó Noah y estuvieron todos contándonos anécdotas de sus vidas, conociéndonos gracias a mi querida hermanita- Sepase el sarcasmo.

Era de noche prepararon toda la comida, que era sopa de verduras. Y Daryl comía carne de ardilla, que asco, pobre ardillita. Ayude a poner la mesa y cuan do estuvo todo listo me senté. Y fantástico. Carl se sentó enfrente mio. Traté de no mirarlo, pero como algo prohibido te da más tentación, y de vez en cuando lo miraba. Tenía ganas de pedirle perdón, algo tenía que haber pasado para que el se comportara de la forma en la que se comportó. Pero como siempre fui el orgullo me ganaba. De vez en cuando, lo encontraba mirándome, estaba enojado.

Terminamos de comer y me dijeron que descansara lo más posible porque mañana comenzaré con el trabajo.

El cuarto tenía una cama con dos literas, era pequeño y con las paredes grises. Yo estaba en la de arriba, le había ganado a mi hermana. Me revolví entre las sabanas me sentía mal. Cada dos por tres aparecia su rostro, realmente me estaba volviendo loca.  
Me baje de la cama, Noah estaba durmiendo. Camine despacio hacia afuera de la celda. Quería hacer el menor ruido posible, pero para mi suerte estaba descalza, golpee mi dedo meñique con el borde de la cama.

Mil veces mierda. Tapé mi boca para no emitir ningún sonido. Más idiota no puedo ser. Me reí mentalmente.

Salí de la celda. Me llevé tremendo susto cuando vi a alguien sentado mirando la nada a unas cuantas celdas de la que me encontraba yo. Solo le vi la silueta y claramente distinguí el sombrero de sheriff.

\- Mmm..Mmm...- Carraspeé y él se levanto rápidamente y me apuntó con una pistola - Soy yo, Emily.

\- Igual era mejor que seas un infiltrado del Gobernador antes que seas tu, eso aumenta mis ganas de matarte.

* * *

**Holaaa :D**

**Espero que les guste**

_**DulceSaber  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Me encanta

\- Carl, podrías mostrarles en donde dormirán - Hay todo yo, todo yo, que no otra persona que pueda hacerlo. Es insoportable. No me queda de otra y lo único que hice fue asentir. Tengo yo cara de guía turístico o ¿Qué?

No tenía ganas de soportar a nadie, a si que camine lo más rápido posible hacia mi destino.

\- H-hola, quería saber si hice-hicimos algo mal para que nos trataras de esta forma - Oigo que me dice detrás mio.

La verdad no quería gritarle a un nenita así que muy seco le respondí que no, seguí caminando hasta que algo me tomó por sorpresa. Emily me estaba apretando contra muro, me agarraba de la solapa de la camisa que traía puesta.

\- Que tu mamita no te enseño modales bebé - Ella tocó una fibra muy sensible. Me enfurecí. No tiene derecho a decir eso.

\- Nunca, ¿Escuchaste? Nunca más en TU puta vida vuelvas a hablarme así, ¿Esta bien?, a menos que quieras aparecer muerta - La furia nublo mi vista. La odio, quisiera matarla ahora mismo pero no es lo correcto. Estábamos cerca, en sus ojos pude ver ¿Miedo?.

\- Si no quieres que te hable así no te dirijas a mi hermana de esa forma - Mientras lo decía se acercaba, poco miedo que vi en sus ojos se esfumo, ahora seguía igual que antes. No quería seguir cayendo más bajo. La solté y seguí caminando. Cuando llegué a la celda solo las dejé ahí.

Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Sus palabras hacen que una pregunta rondara mi cabeza.

¿Mi mamá estaría orgullosa de mi?

\- Hey despierta, despierta - Me sacuden. No quiero levantarme - Levántate o llamo a Emily para que lo haga ella - Se escucho una risa. ¿Que? No. Inmediatamente cuando dijo eso abrí los ojos y me senté en el borde de la cama. Era Beth.

\- Ni se te ocurra llamarla, me basta y sobra con lo de anoche.

\- ¿Y qué pasó anoche? - Me miró con cara de picara

\- Nada de lo que pase por tu mente - Se rió y yo tenia cara serio, no le veía para nada la gracia.

\- No se lo que sea que te haga poner esa cara, pero me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas - Y salió de acá de lo más feliz.

\- Mañana si o si tenemos que seguir buscando armamento, en cualquier momento el gobernador querrá saciar su sed venganza - Dijo papá. Él estaba en lo correcto, cuanto más antes mejor - Así que hoy descansaran que nos iremos dos días para llegar a un pueblo no muy conocido es algo grande, pero queda lejos - Y de esa forma estuvo explicándonos lo que haríamos.

Fui a buscarme ropa para ir a bañarme. Cuando estoy por llegar, doblo hacía la esquina y la veo.  
Rápidamente retrocedí y me oculte detrás de la pared.

Ella estaba pensativa mirando la nada. Y cada tanto hacia diferentes muecas. Tenía el pelo mojado, estaba muy linda. Pero eso no quita la ganas que tengo que desaparezca, la odio por lo que dijo. Mira a su alrededor, me oculté.

\- Buh! ¿Que hacías? - Me hizo saltar del susto, y nuevamente se encontraba riendo, que es el día de la felicidad y no me di cuenta.

\- Nada - Caminé unos pasos y volví hacía ella - Ojo yo dije nada, que tu mente no haga cosas absurdas.

\- Soy más grande que tu

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - Y me fui hacia el lado contrario de el que estaba ella.

Salí de la prisión y fui a ayudar a Gleen que se encontraba matando caminantes atravez del alambrado.

\- ¡Hey la cena ya está! - Gritó Maggie

\- ¡Ya vamos Amor! - Ella sonrió y se fue.

Caminamos hasta el comedor todo estaba listo. Me senté en el primer lugar que vi vacío, cuando vi quien estaba en frente. Me arrepentí de no haber escogido el lugar. ¿Ella por que tiene que estar en todos lados?

Las palabras volvían a mi mente y me hacía enojar. Nuestras miradas chocaban a veces, pero no le daba importancia.

Terminando de cenar fui a buscar mi ropa por que la vez que fui a bañarme no lo hice. Y ahora anhelaba hacer, en cerio apestaba. Me bañe y termine de arreglar unas cosas para mañana. Y me senté afuera de la celda, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ni una sola alma. Me dejaba tiempo para pensar.  
Estuve en esa posición por lo que supongo media hora. Hasta que escucho un carraspeo e inmediatamente saco mi pistola.

\- Soy yo, Emily - ¿Que hacía acá?. Acaso no pedí un momento solo?

\- Igual era mejor que seas un infiltrado del Gobernador antes que seas tu, eso aumenta mis ganas de matarte - Se quedó paralizada, sonreí para mi mismo.

\- No lo harías - Estaba claramente nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Prácticamente ni me conoces - La dejé callada, pero al segundo respondió.

\- Tú - Se iba acercando a mi lentamente - tu eres incapaz de hacerlo, ¿Sabias porque? - Su pecho tocaba mi arma, su voz era como decirlo ¿Seductora? - Por tu papá, tu no podrías defraudarlo - Lo pensé tiene razón. Pero en es momento de distracción me saco el arma y me apuntó a mi - No vuelvas a apuntarme idiota.

Me abalancé sobre ella tratando de quitarle el arma. Forcejeamos un momento, hasta que pude sacársela, debido a que yo soy más fuerte. Guarde rápidamente el arma en mi pantalón en la parte trasera y le agarré las muñecas. Ella me miraba con rabia y yo solo le sonreía, con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Nunca me podrás ganar - Solté una risa burlona - Ni lo sueñes.

\- No lo creas, en el momento que estés distraído veras - Me reí.

\- Que chiste más gracioso - Imité una risa - Para que veas quién es el único e inigualable ganador - La besé al principio solo era para molestarla, pero ahora siento que este beso me gusta.

Me encanta

* * *

Holaa holita

Dejan algun rewiew a su amiguita?

jajajja

Bueno espero que les guste

Nos vemos en el prox. cap. :D

_**DulceSaber  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Mentiras

¡¿Que mierda se encontraba el haciendo?! _Admite que te gusta_ No claro que no.

Sus labios eran suaves, perfectos, pero esto estaba mal, se tenía detener, pero como lo hago mi cuerpo todo en mi dice que siga, lo único que me para es el cerebro. Lo máximo que se me ocurrió fue morderle el labio fuerte. Él rápidamente dejo de besarme, soltó mis manos para llevárselas a los labios. Tocó su labio inferior con el dedo del medio y el anular, para luego observarlos.

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! - Lo empujé a un costado para sacarlo de arriba mio.

\- Muy loca, así que por eso te recomiendo que no me molestes – Le di una sonrisa sínica – La próxima ten cuidado – Dije y guiñe un ojo, eso lo hacia enfurecer y a mi me hacía saltar de la alegría. Fui hacia la celda. _¿Para que había ido? Bah no me acuerdo_. Me dormí plácidamente y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no había podido olvidar el beso, a pesar de todo.

Esta mañana había estado hablando con Lizzie. Tenía algo que no me cerraba, algo que me hacía desconfiar de ella. No parecía mala sino que parecía no comprender en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, y no solo era idea mía sino que Noah pensaba lo mismo. También había estado con su hermana, Mika, quería analizar la mayoría de las personas para ver en quién confiar y estar segura, y no manteniendo los ojos abiertos, con miedo sin saber en que momento nos clavaran una daga por la espalda.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor, ya habíamos almorzado.

\- Bueno irán al pueblo, Daryl, Gleen, Michonne, Carl y yo

\- ¿Por qué no voy yo también?, tranquilamente podría - El grupo me observó

\- No lo creo, por lo menos por ahora te quedarás aquí, ayudando a Hershel o Beth - Lo miré, tenía un sonrisa triunfal._ Idiota._

Bufé, ni siquiera que fuera mi padre. Camine al contrario buscando a mi hermana. Ellos se fueron.

\- Escuche que me buscabas - Noah apareció de la nada haciendo, que pegara un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ahh, si solo quería saber donde estabas

\- Jugaba con Lizzie y Mika y quisiera seguir haciéndolo - Dio la vuelta y se fue para no se donde.

Caminé sin destino, me sentía confundida. Hasta que apareció Beth.

\- Hey!, tienes algo que hacer - Negué con la cabeza - Acompáñame a cambiar Judith

¿Judith?¿Quién es Judith?¿Y además cambiar? ¿Acaso hay un bebé?. Debe ser muy lindo tener un bebe, pero en este momento no creo que sea lo correcto. No se puede andar corriendo de un lado a otro con un bebe a cuestas , le haría mal a bebé y a la persona que lo tenga, atraería rápidamente a los caminantes. Aunque ese bebé tiene suerte de que hayan encontrado este lugar, porque sería como si no pasara nada afuera de las paredes.

Beth tomó una frazada abultada, sabía que la bebe se encontraba ahí. La puso sombre la cama y luego de unos minutos entre risas, mal olores y líos, terminó de cambiarla. Lo hizo ella, por que yo no tenía la menor idea de eso.

La bebe era muy bonita, el poco pelo que tenía era rubio, sus ojos azules hermosos, iguales a los de Carl. Era como una muñequita hermosa. Que envidia.

\- ¿Quieres tenerla? - Me ofreció Beth, dudé un poco, tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

\- Okey - Cuidadosamente puso la bebé sobre mis brazos, esta que se había despertador en el momento en el que le habían cambiado se encontraba sonriéndome. Levantó la mano hasta mi cara, y me pellizco la parte baja de mi mejilla con poca fuerza.

\- Te quedarías con ella un momento, es que tengo ir por la fórmula - Asentí, distraída con la bebé.

Beth se marchó y yo me quedé con Judith, me senté sobre la cama.

\- Hola bebé - Esta se distrajo mirando mi pelo, agarró un mechón suelto de mi improvisada cola de caballo, y comenzó a tirar, se reía yo también, pero me dolía. No podía desenredarlo de su pequeña manito, tras varios intentos frustrados lo logré - ¿Con que eso te parece gracioso? - Iba a soplarle la barriga , pero en eso entro Beth.

\- Acá estoy - Dijo tranquilamente.

Estuvimos aproximadamente una hora.

El día había sido algo aburrido, estuve ayudando en todo lo que podía. Además me había enterado del tema acerca del Gobernador. Me parecía despreciable como actuó. Había una gran problema con él. Ahora entendía gran parte.

Era de mañana el grupo todavía no había vuelto. Me sentía algo paranoica, no sabía por que era, y la verdad no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

_**Flashback**_

_\- Nunca me podrás ganar - Se burló de mí, eso no iba a quedar así, pero antes de poder hablar el siguió - Ni lo sueñes._

_\- No lo creas, en el momento que estés distraído veras - Solté, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse._

_\- Que chiste más gracioso - Rió falsamente, y eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre - Para que veas quién es el único e inigualable ganador - Me besó, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y quedé paralizada. No moví mis labios, pero el si, que al cabo de unos segundos hizo que me relajara un poco, e imitara sus movimientos.  
_

_**Fin Flashback**_

\- De todo lo que te dije, ¿Me escuchaste algo? - Beth preguntaba. Estábamos sentadas en el suelo y yo con Judith en mis brazos. Esa bebé me había caído de lo mejor.

\- Lo siento, es que me distraje con... - Busqué con la mirada algo con que salvarme. Pero vi una moto junto con dos autos. Habían vuelto, sentí como un alivio, otra vez, me voy a volver idiota en cualquier momento - Mira - Señale a su dirección, en donde ellos se encontraban.

Corrió para abrir la reja, y detrás de ella vi correr también a Maggie, yo no podía por que tenía a la ojiazul entre mis brazos, así que fui caminando normalmente.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - Escuché a Beth decir.

Estaban todos sucios, la mayoría era por sangre de caminante. Y ahí estaba el, también con sangre de caminante._ Se ve hermoso admítelo._ Claro que no._ Te muere de ganas de..._ No, no, no.

\- Disimula un poco - La rubia, Beth, me susurró al oído junto con una leve risita. Y ahí reaccione, lo estaba mirando. Me sonrojé violentamente, antes de bajar la mirada como acto reflejo, lo vi. Él tenía una cara de frio, pero a la vez parecía contener la risa y tenía una marca en el labio, producto de la mordida. Reí mentalmente. Por idiota.

Le entregué Judith a Beth y comencé a sacar las cosas que habían obtenido para llevarlas adentro.

Habían conseguido algo pero no era mucho, en cuanto a armas. En cambio, con la comida, trajeron bastante.

\- Asegúrate la próxima vez que decidas babearte, mirar para otro lado, como si por el quien babeas fuera un caminante, así no se dan cuenta - Eso era de esperar siendo Beth la que me hablaba.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, estas diciendo cualquier cosa - Contesté de lo más sería.

\- Ohh, si que lo se - Comenzó a reír exageradamente, luego de afirmar.

No le hice caso y lleve lo último para el comedor.

Lo que dice son mentiras. No puedo, no cuando lo más importante es mi hermana. No hay tiempo de ponerse idiota y decir cursilerías. No hay tiempo de tonterías.

* * *

**AHH C:**

**Diana **

**porfa ya sube cap. 3 me gusto mucho tu historia**

_**Ahh gracias :D estoy muy emocionada. Gracias por leer linda C:**_

**Guest **

**Porfa sube ya el cap. q me estoy muriendo de desesperacion**

_**Acá esta el cap. C: No te mueras! jajajaj XD**_

**diana **

**porfa sigue subiendo cap. PORFA 3 XD ;-)**  
** Y LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE! me dejaste picada**

**Ah voy a llorar :' ) Acá esta el cap para compenzar el tiempo en el que no subi mañana a la noche subo otro. Te parece? Besos :***

**DulceSaber**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: No es tiempo para sentimientos

Pasaron acerca de dos semanas y eso hizo que conociera mejor a todos, y les tomara aprecio.

Me preguntarán que pasó con Carl. Nada. No paso nada, desde aquella vez ninguno volvió a cruzar la palabra. Para mi eso estaba bien. Creo. Con quién me había encariñado mucho fue con la pequeña Judith.

Terminé de bañarme, el agua estaba fresca, había estado matando caminantes junto a Maggie y Michonne, bajo el sol de mañana estaba fuerte, no quería ni pensar en el mediodia, nos ibamos a asar. Deje de pensar el calor, y salí de las bañaderas. Me había puesto unos jeans claros junto con musculosa blanca y la camisa verde lisa, las mismas que habia usado el día en el que nos encontraron y unas converse negras.

Caminé hacía donde estaba Beth, ella se había vuelto mi mejor amiga. Siempre me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y locuras. Ella era una de las pocas que lo conseguían. Hacia que por pequeños momentos ría como no hubiese mañana. Y quizá no haya mañana, pero me hace reír. También canta, igual de hermoso que mi hermana. Bendita Rubia.

\- Rubia, ¿Que hacías? - Le dije soltando una pequeña risa. Odia que la llamen así, pero a mí me encanta molestarla. Es venganza por lo que ella siempre insinúa o hace. Siempre me pone al límite, como la vez en la que me hizo darle un chocolate por no ir a hablar con Carl de "Cosas de la Vida" así lo había llamado ella y por las dudas no me arriesgué y le di lo que quería. Me fulmino con la mirada ante lo dicho.

\- Mi nombre es Beth, no rubia

\- Esta bien, rubia - Puso cara de pocos amigos, pero inmediatamente la cambio por una sonrisa perversa. O no, ¿Con qué va salir a hora?

\- Llamame como quieras entonces Emily Grim...- Tapé rápidamente su boca, y su hermana y Gleen que eran los que estaban más cerca nos miraron extrañados, pero después de unos segundos Maggie se rió.

\- Ni se te ocurra Beth Greene - Mi corazón latía fuertemente. _Vos dijistes que no te pasaba nada así que no veo la razón por asustarte_. Y otra vez mi conciencia me juega una mala pasada.

\- Bien viste que es muy fácil mi nombre, hasta te aprendiste mi apellido - Maldita me las cobraré en algún momento, esta y todas las demás. Maldita Rubia.

Dejé a Beth y decidí salir a tomar aire, y de paso matar caminantes. Mientras caminaba pensaba, que hace rato que no usaba la pistola. Rick me dio un silenciador y una caja de balas por si el Gobernador llegara a venir. El arma la tenía en la cadera, a la izquierda, no se veía ya que la camisa era un poco grande y estaba suelta. Todavía tenía mi cuchillo de la suerte en mi brassier, solo lo había sacado las veces que iba a bañarme, porque las veces en las que había matado caminantes lo había echo con un hierro justamente el que tenía en la mano derecha.

Es mediodía pasado. De vuelta recuerdo el beso, si definitivamente tendría que ir al loquero, pero me salve, porque ahora de seguro debe estar lleno de caminantes de ancianos, abuelos, gente de edad avanzada a la que su familia no se digno a cuidar. Nunca me gusto eso, estaba más que claro que ahí los maltrataban, pero no va al caso, todos ya se encuentran muertos, sin sufrir el desprecio y la infelicidad que sentían al estar encerrados allí, lo único que quedaba de ellos eran sus cuerpos con olor nauseabundo vagando en busca de algo que alimentarse.

Bumh!

Se escuchó como las películas, esas las de guerra.

Dejé de matar caminantes, saqué la pistola apuntando al frente y me oculté en la alta hierba. Nadie me veía parecían estar muy enfrascados en lo que hacían la mayoría estaba apuntando al lugar en donde se encontraba Rick y otros que no lograba distinguir ya que el pasto no me lo permitía.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que había, una tanque, esos de guerra, nunca había visto uno en la vida real. Arriba de este estaba parado un hombre. Ese debía ser el gobernador. No podía ver bien, pero deducía que lo que tenía era un parche. Nadie me había dicho eso. Estaba tuerto o se quería se hacer el pirata y dar miedo. Y a los costados habían autos y camionetas con gente apuntando.

Podría dispararle, pero de acá a que lo envoque es otra cosa. Lo único que haría es delatarme y hacer que comience la guerra. Y reduciéndolo a una frase, metería a todos en problemas.

Rick estaba hablando a una cierta distancia. Y luego el gobernador dice algo y sacan a Hershel de una camioneta y despues hizo lo mismo y sacaron a Michonne. Hablaron un tiempo, me desespera, la ansiedad me carcome por dentro, no se lo que tengo que hacer, no se si espera o irme, o incluso disparar. Rasqué mi cuello era lo único que podía hacer. Seguro lo había dejado rojo. Pare y seguí apuntado al hombre del parche. Este agarró la katana de Michonne y la puso en el cuello de Hershel, estuvo un tiempo así, parecía que la iba a soltar pero en lugar de eso, dijo una palabra y clavo la afilada katana en el cuello de este.

No podía creerlo, ahí comenzó la guerra todos disparaban contra el bando contrario. Corrí pero no rápido, mirando para todos lados por si alguien trataba de matarme. Me crucé con un hombre al que no conocía estaba de espalda, estaba segura que no era de nuestro grupo así que le disparé, quería darle en el corazón, estuve cerca. Este cayó a delante y lo rematé para que no se convirtiera. Rápidamente agarré la metralleta que el hombre tenía.

Así igual con dos mujeres y otro hombre, escuche un llanto, no me percaté de nada alrededor y corrí hacía el sonido. Llegué y ahí estaba Judith llorando, asustada por el ruido de los disparos en su moisés. Acomodé la metralleta a mi espalda, ya que tenía una cinta y alcé a Judith, la puse en un brazo, dejando en otro libre para poder disparar.

Tenía a Judith, mi objetivo era encontrar a mi hermana.

\- Levanta las manos - Era una mujer pelirroja, esta me apuntaba con nerviosismo, se notaba que esta temblando - ¡AHORA! - Me gritó

Lentamente levante la mano que estaba libre, ella bajó el arma, en este momento en mi cabeza solo estaba la idea de mantener a salvo a la pequeña. También estaba temblando. Cuando vi que bajo la guardia, a sangre fría le disparé en medio de la frente. Y la pelirroja cayo rendida.

\- Disculpa - Susurré cuando pase al lado de su cadáver, con los otros no lo había hecho, pero a esa mujer se le notaba que no tenía que estar en ese lugar. En cambio los otro siempre con la intención de matarte, bueno a los que había visto a la cara.

No pude seguir buscando a mi hermana.

\- Ella es fuerte, seguro está a salvo - Traté de convencerme - Si ella esta bien, ahora tienes que salvar a Judith.

Corrí hacia el bosque y eche un ultimo vistazo. Todo estaba destruido, ardiendo.

\- No es tiempo para sentimientos ahora tienes que pensar en cuidar a Judith - Dije en mi mente sin mirar atrás.

**OHHH Cumplí **

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado :D**

**Algun Rewiew? :D  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Sweet_G_**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Es mío

**-Narra Carl-**

Todo fue su culpa, todo fue su maldita culpa, por la mayoría de las personas que estaban en nuestro grupo está muerto, y por eso está muerta Judith. Ahora el está acá sufriendo los golpes que le dio el gobernador. Se lo merece. Es karma.

\- Toma - Dijo suavemente Noah, ofreciéndome una de las botellas de agua que habíamos conseguido en la primera casa.

**\- Flashback -**

_Corría apuntando al frente y ambos lados, con el corazón latiéndome a mil, manteniéndome alerta y matando a quien se cruzase en mi camino, obviamente del otro bando. Esperaba que Judith esté bien, que se hayan ido con el autobús y esté a salvo. Derrepente veo a mi papá que era sostenido por la hermana de Emily. Su brazo estaba alrededor de su cuello, para mantener la estabilidad, con sangre y el rostro deformado gracias a Philiph._

_\- Carl - Dijo en un susurro ahogado._

_Me acerqué a él y lo abrasé, para luego ponerme del otro lado. Caminamos para salir de ese lugar, pero vimos el moisés de Judith. Caminamos lentamente hacia el, y ahí estaba todo ensangrentado. Judith no podía estar muerta. Papá está llorando desconsoladamente, y a mi se me caen unas lágrimas, todavía estaba en shock. Un caminante se acerca, le disparo hasta agotar las balas. Y ahí me rompo a llorar, mi papá me agarra por detrás, los dos estábamos destrozados._

**\- Fin De Flashback -**

\- No quiero, gracias - Respondí solo por educación, no tenía ganas de nada. Se fue sin decir más. _Idiota, ni eso puedes hacer, dejaste a tu hermana sola. Y ahora por tú culpa y la de Rick todo está hecho mierda_ \- Me reproché mentalmente. Había ido por comida anteriormente, y casi fui yo el almuerzo. Pero Noah que había ido conmigo, me salvó de los caminantes. Caminé hacia el sillón que trababa la puerta, en donde estaba Rick siendo atendido por Noah. Esta le limpiaba la sangre con un algodón cuidadosamente con alcohol, mientras que él hacia muecas de malestar. Terminó de hacerlo y se dirigió a mí.

\- Emm... Carl estoy cansada, voy a ir al cuarto de arriba. Llámame si necesitas algo - Asentí y a algunos segundos, pude sentir el ruido de las zapatillas de ellas con la madera.

Estaba ahí reprochándole todo, hasta que siento que él se mueve, no de la forma común, sino a la de cómo un caminante. Me alejé con los pies, llorando, traté de dispararle pero era tan cobarde que no pude. Me quedé quieto, como para que me comiera. No importaba nada, si él estaba muerto, no era nadie, era un inútil, si lo necesitaba, de enserio. Pero no, al final no estaba muerto, me sentí muy aliviado, no quería perder a nadie más. Hablamos un tiempo, me dijo que no saliera, que era muy peligroso. Hasta que en un momento alguien golpea la puerta, claramente no era un caminante. Mi papá se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta, e inmediatamente comenzó a reír acompasadamente.

\- Quiero dormir Noah, aunque sea solo un segundo - Esa niña no podía dormir, y yo tampoco ya que hablaba hasta por los codos. Estábamos dentro de una camioneta, que encontramos luego de alejarnos de los caminantes, después de ver a ese hombre morir a manos de una horda.

\- Si esta bien, pero ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta más? - Resoplé y ella me sonrió. La mire a los ojos, el color de estos me hacían recordar, a la vez que besé a Emily. Fue genial, ya no me queda nada de mordisco que me había dado. De seguro ella esta muerta o convertida. Sentí una especie de retorcijo en mi estomago - ¿Y? ¿Puedo? - Asentí con los ojos cerrados ya me estaba durmiendo, solo espero la pregunta - ¿Ya diste tu primer beso? - Justo lo que había pensado, y la respuesta es si y con tu hermana, pero no queda bien, así que solo asentí nuevamente, recordando mis labios sobre los suyos.

\- Emm, ¿Puedo dormir ahora? - La mire, y asintió. Tenía una expresión que no podía deducir, antes estaba de lo más alegre y ahora estaba seria - ¿Y vos?

\- No, no he dado mi primer beso todavía - Soltó una pequeña risita, cerró los ojos y se durmió, yo imité su acción e hice lo mismo.

Escuché un ruido afuera del auto, abro los ojos rápidamente y veo un hombre detrás de la ventanilla hacia mi lado derecho. Mire al frente, hombres, habían hombres de aspecto rudo. Apuntando a papá y a Michonne. Golpee a Noah suavemente en la mano para que despertara y está lo hizo al instantes, con cara de dormida, miro todo el panorama e inmediatamente entendió todo.

\- Tengo miedo - Susurró con voz claramente asustada. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue agarrarle la mano. Estaba temblando y yo también, pero no tanto como ella.

Luego detrás del auto sale Daryl, les habla, diciendo que somos gente buena, que nos dejara ir. Pero no ante todo lo que él dijo, no le hicieron caso, justificándose por la muerte de su amigo, y comenzaron a golpearlo entre por lo que creo 2 tipos, justo del lado en donde estaba Noah. Ella agarraba mi mano muy fuerte y hacia que esta cambiara de color, por falta de circulación.

\- Ven aquí niño -Abren la puerta de mi lado. El hombre me agarra haciendo que suelte la mano de la ojiverde, y coloca un cuchillo en mi cuello, mientras me susurra algo que no logro entender debido al miedo.

\- ¡No! - Sale un grito ahogado de mi garganta.

\- Déjalo en paz - Grita mi padre, tratando de zafarse del agarre de un hombre.

\- Ya tendrás lo tuyo, espera tu turno - Escuche a alguien decir.

Siento la puerta del coche abrirse.

\- ¡No! Por favor - Suplicaba, sabia que se trataba de Noah, forcejee con el hombre. Y derrepente este me agarra tirándome al suelo tratándome de violar.

No sabía lo que sucedía alrededor, lo único que pensaba en este momento era la forma de zafarme del violador. Me dijo que me quede quieto, obviamente no lo hice. Me gana en fuerza y me logra dar vuelta, poniéndome de pecho al suelo frío. Era realmente asqueroso. Mi cuerpo temblaba, quería salir corriendo. Miro hacía arriba, veo a papá con la cara ensangrentada. Todo pasa muy rápido. Michonne mata al hombre que le apuntaba con su propia pistola, luego la agarra y mata al que intentaba violar a Noah. Daryl golpea a los que anteriormente lo había golpeado y papá está sacado de sus casillas.

El hombre me agarra por el cuello amenazándome con un cuchillo.

\- Es mío - Luego de eso escucha un disparo, ya no se siente la misma presión que ejercía al principio, y siento como el brazo del violador se desliza por mi cuello, y después se oye un golpe seco contra el suelo.

\- ¿Están bien?

**Holaaaa**

**¿Cómo andan?**

**Escribí este capitulo mirando TWD, es genial, pero odio a Carl sufrir :'( **

**Ja y me encanta como Rick se va transformando, así como dejen a mi gente en paz o me hago un almuerzo y cena con ustedes. COOOL**

**¿Les gusta el capítulo? **

**Gracias a las que me leen :D****  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. **

**_DulceSaber  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 : Su primera palabra

Tengo hambre y sed. Judith no para de llorar y yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que debo que hacer. No se como cuidar a un bebe en medio de un Apocalipsis, me siento realmente frustrada. Debería hacer una lista mental de lo que tengo que buscar, por más que sea difícil.

1- Fórmula para Judith, o algo bueno que pueda comer para que no muera desnutrida.

2- Pañales o algo para cambiarla cuando se haga encima.

3- Algo para que no se ponga llorar, un juguete o algo que haga que se entretenga.

4- Y por último comida y agua, para no morirme de hambre.

\- Judy por favor no llores, ya encontraremos algo - La acuné en mis brazos ya que antes estaba sentada en mi brazo con la cabeza en mi cuello - Judy no me hagas esto - La miré a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojitos estaban rojos, empapados. Me detuve un segundo y la amaque en mis brazos - Judy se que extrañas a tu papá y tu hermano - Mi hermana, Carl, me detuve a pensar en ellos, sacudí la cabeza para borrar los pensamientos y ocuparme en ella, sino me pondría melancólica y de nada me serviría eso ahora - Yo también extraño eso pero vamos a encontrarlos, te lo aseguro - Le estoy hablando a un bebé, por dios. Pero ella me miro a los ojos y dejo de llorar, le seque la carita mojada con la manga de la camisa - Hermosa sigamos, no nos rendiremos hasta el final - Le guiñe un ojo y sonrió.

Seguí caminado y omití el dolor de pies aunque me mataban. Encontré un pequeño pueblo. Apunte con la pistola por precaución, con la mano derecha era la que me quedaba libre y mi mano hábil. Fui a una casa que me llamó la atención por el colorido, estaba desgastado por el sol y la naturaleza, pero tenía algo de color que la hacía destacar de las demás. Había que revisar la casa, pero no podía hacerlo si tenía a Judith en mis brazos. Miré el lugar para ver si allí había algún caminante. No, todo despejado. En la entrada había cuatro masetas. Puse a Judy en el suelo me saqué la camisa verde, coloqué esta en el suelo contra la pared y a al pequeña arriba de la camisa. Y rápidamente rodeé a Judy con las masetas, la cuál eran bastante grandes y pesadas.

Y ahora si, entre al lugar, no golpeé la puerta sabiendo que con el ruido que hice anteriormente no se escucharon gruñidos, así que ningún caminante se abalanzaría sobre mí. Guarde el arma en la parte trasera de mi Jean y saqué la navaja de mi brassier, no me podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar balas aunque tuviera silenciador.

Me di cuenta de lo que era el lugar, una guardería. Me viene genial. Era un lugar muy alegre, parece no haber sufrido saqueos ni nada, todo está casi impecable, casi porque hay crayones, hojas y juguetes por el suelo. Derrepente escucho un golpe, voy en la dirección del sonido. Había una puerta color celeste con un cartel que decía " D años" con forma de conejo sonriente.  
Otro golpe definitivamente esta detrás de esta puerta, preparo mi navaja en lo alto, abro la puerta.

\- Arggg - El caminante de una niña pelirroja salió de ahí, en sus ojos no se encontraba la inocencia y dulzura que la niña de su edad debería tener, en su lugar había una mirada vacía - Arggg - Camina hacía mi y le clavo la navaja en la cabeza salpicando mi rostro y musculosa de sangre podrida - Lo siento pequeña.

Revisé toda la guardería rápidamente para ir a buscar a Judith. Solo me encontré con un caminante más este era el de una mujer, por como estaba vestida debería ser una de las que trabajaba en este lugar cuando vivía.

Ella estaba en el mismo lugar de en donde la había dejado. Hacía frío así que rápidamente la agarré entre mis brazos y con ella mi camisa. Entré y cerré la puerta principal sin hacer mucho ruido. Fui hasta una de las cunas que había encontrado, la recosté ahí y la tape con una frazada ya que se encontraba dormida.

Corrí hacía el comedor había mucha fórmula. Tenía todo para Judith ahora el problema era que no sabía como manejarme. Primero que no sabía preparar la fórmula y tampoco tenía fuego. Leí las instrucciones y la preparé con algo de dificultad, realmente era una inútil con esto, ahora el problema era como calentarla. Se me ocurrió una idea. Puse una olla muy grande sobre una madera, prendí fuego con una pequeña caja de cerrillos agregándole las hojas de los dibujos y revistar infantiles que estaban ahí. Y sobre la olla con fuego coloqué un molde de pastel de metal y ahí calenté el biberón, apoyándolo sobre la base. Hice un re lío con todo, estuve un rato sentada calentando y agregando papeles para que el fuego no se extinguiera.

Cuando estuvo tibia la fórmula, apagué el fuego con agua y fui con Judith. Ella seguía durmiendo, me acerco y siento un feo olor. Oh. Se había hecho encima. Voy en busca de pañales. Esto es un gran desafío muy asqueroso y mal oliente. Judith comenzó a llorar. La limpie con unas toallitas húmedas y le puse el pañal, pero para mi suerte lo puse al revés. Hice el segundo intento y esta vez lo logre. Muy bien para ser la primera vez que la cambio.

Me mareé por un segundo, debe ser por la falta de alimentación. Le di la fórmula a la ojiazul y se volvió a dormir. Y ahora sí fui a buscar algo para comer yo. Encontré varios paquetes de galletitas, al igual que duraznos enlatados y también botellas de agua. Pero las puse una mesada que había en la cocina y fui a bloquear las puertas con muebles.

Estaban realmente pesados pero con mucho esfuerzo lo logré, me mareé de vuelta. Agarré la comida y me dirigí con Judy.

Me senté en el suelo, que estaba forrado con un alfombra suave, a lado de la cuna de Judith y comencé a comer lentamente, ya que sabía que si me pegaba un atracón me haría mal. Ya era de noche.

**\- Flashback -**

_\- Hola pequeña - Un hombre de aspecto rudo se agachó hasta mi altura - ¿Estás sola?_

_\- Hola, emm... no estoy con mi mamá y mi hermana - Sonreí_

_\- Yo tengo un grupo por ahí - señalo a la izquierda al final de la carretera - Podrían quedarse, sobreviviríamos todos juntos._

_Estaba ansiosa, ya no teníamos que vagar por ahí, estaríamos a salvo. Corrí hacía donde estaba mi mamá preparando un fuego, hablando con Noah._

_\- ... se hace - Terminó mi mamá, escuchó el crujir de las ramas bajo nuestro pies. Levantó el arma y apuntó - ¿Quién eres y que haces con mi hija? Ven aquí Emily - Caminé a su lado_

_\- No se preocupe soy amigo, vine a ofrecerles un lugar para vivir de enserio - Ella lo miró desconfiada, y mi hermana miraba con atención la situación al igual que yo - No desconfíen._

_Escuchaba como mi mamá gritaba. Esto nos hacía mal a Noah y a mi. nos encontrábamos abrazadas, llorando encerradas en un lugar del cual no sabía que era porque estaba oscuro._

_\- ¡NO POR FAVOR!¡SUÉLTAME!_

_Todo es mi culpa, yo hice que nos trajeran a este maldito lugar. Por que mierda soy tan estúpida. Acaricio la espada de Noah consolándola apesar de que estamos igual de mal._

_\- ¡NO! ¡ME HACES DAÑO!_

_\- CALLATE PERRA Y QUEDATE QUIETA._

_Le tapé los oídos a Noah y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente._

_Sentía el viento en mi rostro corrí como si estuviera en una maratón. A lado mio estaba mi mamá y Noah que corrían igual. Estábamos escapando de esos psicópatas, un grupo de hijos de puta. Nunca más voy a confiar tan fácilmente de alguien._

_Nos detuvimos al ver que nos habíamos alejado mucho. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Puse mis manos en las rodillas flexionándolas para recuperar el aire, miraba el pasto verde mientras lo hacia._

_\- AHHH - Un grito me sacó de mis pensamiento, era la voz de mi mamá. Levante la vista rápidamente encontrándome con la imagen de mi mamá siendo mordida en el cuello por una Cosa. Rápidamente agarré la pistola del suelo. Que se le había caído a ella. Vi usar a mamá esto._

_\- EL SEGURO - Dijo ella en un grito ahogado. Le quite el seguro con la manos temblorosas y disparé le di al aire, otro, le di en hombro de la Cosa, otro más, y esta vez si le di al blanco. Este cayo al suelo y mi mamá también._

_\- Ma que hago - Dije desesperada no quería perderla. Su cuello presentaba una gran herida, y estaba llena de sangre._

_\- No hay nada que hacer - No. No. No. Las lágrimas se hicieron presente._

_Miro a Noah todavía esta en shock. Devuelvo la mirada a mi madre._

_\- Hermosas quiero que se cuiden mutuamente - Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos terminando en verde pasto - Y que mi muerte no haga que bajen los brazos. Son fuertes. Van a seguir adelante. A pesar de todo traten de no perder humanidad. Y más que todo traten de ser felices aunque todo este destruido - Sonrió, con mi hermana la abrazamos llorando desconsoladamente._

_\- Te amamos - Dijimos al unisono._

_\- Y yo a ustedes, Emily podrías hacerlo vos - Agarró una navaja que había robado antes de salir de ese lugar. La puso en mi mano. Asentí pesadamente y ella cerró los ojos - Hazlo._

_\- Adiós -Dijo Noah_

_\- Adiós mami_

**\- Fin Flashback -**

Lloró recordando esos momentos y pensar que mi hermana en estos momentos podría estar muerta. Me duele y mucho. Pero me reconforto de inmediatamente al pensar que haya huido con alguien. Y con eso lentamente me voy durmiendo.

La luz del sol da contra mis ojos lentamente voy abriéndolos. Los froto y me levanto para ver a Judith. Sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. Había visto anteriormente una baño con ducha, pero al todas las cosas de ayer sumándole el cansancio no me dio tiempo a bañarme. Voy al cuarto al que antes le pertenecía a las mujeres que cuidaban a los niños, encuentro un jean blanco y una remera azul que le quedaba holgada. Me baño rápidamente, encontrando un poco de shampoo olor a jazmín.

Que suerte la mía encontré un porta bebés, era como una mochila, color violeta. Agarré cosas que me servían agua, comida, fórmula entre otras cosas y las puse un bolso. Estaba realmente cargada, pero todo lo valía por encontrar a mi hermana o alguien del grupo - ¿Cómo quién?¿Carl por ejemplo? - Estúpida conciencia y no a otro ¿Tal vez?.

\- Cal - Escuché. Me asusté. ¿Cal?¿Qué es Cal? ¿Quién lo dijo? - Cal - ¿Judith? Miro por el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba sonriendo - Cal - Si es ella y dijo su primera palabra.

**Holaaaaaaa :D**

**Este capítulo es algo aburrido lo se :/, pero debía hacerlo. Ya en el próximo las cosas estarán mejor 0-0 jajaja.**

_Diana: Siempre me haces feliz con tus rewiews :D , ¿Sos la misma que __**diana**__? así digo sin mayúscula XD, ¿De donde sos? C:_

_Espero que te guste el cap. capaz suba otro mañana :D_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y pudding para todas C:**

_**DulceSaber**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Veremos

\- Arggg, Arggg - Escucho atrás mio así que sin dudarlo comienzo a correr rápido, pero no tanto como para no zamarrear a Judy. Miro hacia atrás. Mierda. Un horda gigante me esta siguiendo mi corazón amenaza con salir por la boca. No dejaré que Judith muera. Saque energías de no se donde y seguí corriendo.

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Mientras caminaba lentamente comía una barrita de cereal y tomaba agua, y la pequeña Grimes que estaba en mi espalda se había dormido cuando dejé de correr. No le di comida, porque antes que la horda nos siguiera había tomado la fórmula. Pobre bebe, no merece estar en este mundo lleno de atrocidades. Lo único bueno es que cuando crezca, ella va a ser más fuerte que nosotros, porque se va a criar con todo esto alrededor pero lleno de perdidas, sin saber cuando va a llegar tu hora. Cada cosa tiene su pro y su contra eso sin dudarlo.

Mire la bolsa en la que tenía comida. No me quedaba mucha, tenía que conseguir, tratando de no morir en el intento. Ya es de noche, tengo que descansar aunque sea un segundo

Escucho algo pero no llego a escucharlo con claridad. Saco la pistola de mi jean y camino hacia el lugar con lentitud. Me iba acercando, claramente no eran caminantes, de la nada escucho dos disparos. Eran personas, me mantuve a una distancia considerable. ¿Rick? Creo que es él, solo que está manchado con sangre la cara. Ellos están de perfil a mí, no me ven. Me sigo acercando. Oh, Carl. Un hombre amenaza con clavarle una navaja en el cuello. No, no, no. ¿Que hago? Apunté con mi pistola al hombre desconocido.

\- Es mío - Dice Rick y yo jalé el gatillo. El tipo cayó al suelo con un balazo en la sien, En mis venas corría la adrenalina y el miedo, y no sabía porque él había dicho eso, y ni siquiera porque tenía su cara manchada con sangre

\- ¿Están bien? - Mi voz sonó temblorosa. Me miraron con los ojos abiertos. Veo que también esta Michonne y Daryl

\- ¿Emily?- Alguien dijo en un susurro. Noah. Ella estaba ahí y a salvo, sentí como si me sacaran un gran peso de encima. Ella corrió hacia donde estaba yo y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo con mucha fuerza. Noah lloraba y también estaba temblando. Después hablaría con ella. Dejo de abrazarme pero coloco la mano detrás de la mochila, como un abrazo. Miré a Carl no tenía expresión como si estuviera shockeado. Daryl tenía una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa, Michonne si sonreía, y Rick estaba diferente.

\- Judy los extrañó - Dije suavemente - Ella no paraba de nombrarte - Solté una risa mientras señalaba a Carl. Todos abrieron los ojos excepto Daryl, ya que este tenía una cara extraña, pero no abría los ojos. Me sentía plena en este momento, mi hermana, ella vive, a cada uno de ellos le voy a agradecer de por vida.

\- Eso es imposible - Carl seguía anonadado, parecía no creer que su hermana estaba ahí - Con Noah y mi papá lo vimos, ella está muerta - Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Le sonreí.

\- No Carl - Me puse de costado, para que vieran a Judith, él se acerco lentamente - ¿Me ayudas? - Le dije para que el saque a Judy del porta bebés, la levantó. Yo sentí una gran satisfacción en la espada, suspiré no me había dado en cuenta de cuanto me dolía esta. Cuando Judith estaba en los brazos de Carl, Rick corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó. Tiré a un lado el porta bebés y abrace nuevamente a Noah.

\- Te extrañé hermanita

\- Y yo. No sabes cuanto extrañe que me trates como una bebe - Reí. Me solté del agarre de mi hermana. Fui y salude a Michonne con un abrazo corto. Después fui con Daryl y nos dimos un choque de manos, junto con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Yo estaba afuera cuando todo comenzó, cuando comenzaron a disparar corrí hacia la prisión, tuve que matar algunas personas - Me calle un segundo - Escuché a Judith, la tomé y me marché de ahí al no encontrar a Noah. Suponía que estaba bien, y ahora veo que supuse bien - Sonreí mostrando mis dientes.

\- Gracias - Rick habló, se veía raro con la cara manchada. Caminé hacía la bolsa de comida, agarré un agua y se la entregué.

\- Toma y de nada - Me miró y negó con la cabeza - Deberías limpiarte, tengo un poco más.

Noah estaba acostada con la cabeza en mis piernas y Carl a mi lado con Judith en sus brazos. Los cuatro estábamos dentro del auto todavía era de noche. Solo se escuchaba nuestras tranquilas respiraciones.

\- Espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi hermana - Lo miré sonriente, lo cual había estado haciendo en estos últimos momentos porque no cabía en mi la felicidad de saber que Noah no estaba muerta.

\- Claro que si, soy el único e inigualable ganador - Me sonrojé, todavía me acordaba de "eso" y al parecer el también. No sabía que decir sin que suene estúpido. Sentía algo que no sabía como describir ni explicar. Soy una idiota. _Emmm...No eres idiota, solo que te gusta._ ¿Qué cosa?._ Perdóname, tengo que reformular la frase, no eres idiota, solo que ÉL te gusta._ Claro que no, él es lindo pero no pasa de ahí. _Sii claro, voy hacer como que te creo. Ah y creo que te quedaste muda, él te está mirando. Tú y él , no se piénsalo._

\- Cla-claro que no - _Jajaja te lo dije él te gusta y te pone nerviosa _\- La única campeona soy yo - No dejaría que me gane, aunque tenga que fingir ego, ya que nunca fui así - Todavía no me viste en acción - Rió y miró para otro lado lo que daría para saber lo que está pensando. Sacudió la cabeza para luego devolver la mirada hacia mí.

\- Por más que pongas esfuerzo no lograrás alcanzarme - Alcé una ceja como muestra de incredulidad.

\- Que te hace pensar eso, al cabo ni me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

\- Tienes razón, no lo se. Lo único que en verdad se, es que soy el único e inigualable ganador.

\- Pareces disco rayado, ¿No te puedes inventar otra cosa?. Me aburres - Miré al frente con una sonrisa de victoria y recosté mi cabeza en el apoya cabeza.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. ¿Se habrá molestado?, no es momento para pelear - Fuiste la primera palabra de Judy, no paraba de decirlo - Lo miré, él me observaba interesado. Sus ojos azules parecían estar concentrados, esperado a que continué - Hubo un momento que llegó a irritarme - Su expresión cambió. No pude, no me controlé. Lo miré a los labios, suaves y carnosos labios. _Mmmm... yo recuerdo haber dicho algo._ Yo no así que cállate.

\- No lo creo. Aunque puede ser que sea demasiado hermoso que llegue al punto de irritarte - Me reí despacio - Viste que no te aburrís conmigo - Él se veía tierno tratando de hacerme reír.

\- Te dejo ganar sólo por esta vez - Me sonrió.

\- Vas a caer a mis pies Jonhson, no solo por esta vez, todo el tiempo - Lo dijo bromeando, pero a mi me dejo pensando. Sonó algo extraño.

\- Veremos Grimes

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa.**

**¿Como andan? C:**

**7 Months, alguien cree poder aguantar? :C**

**Dejen reviews. Se que no soy buena escritora, pero lo hago por divertirme, asi que disculpen mi forma de narrar y todo eso. Creo mejorar con el tiempo, OJO creo jajaja **

**Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo y besos con sabor a el agua que tomo Carl en el anterior episodio. Que yo morí literalmente **

_**DulceSaber**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Lo necesitaba

**-Narra Carl-**

_\- ¿Porque siempre pelean tú y papá? - Ella quedó con los labios abiertos y sus ojos marrones mostraron sorpresa._

_\- Amor - Inhaló y exhalo - Son cosas de grandes, pero pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, vengan los zombies o caiga una vaca del cielo - Dijo eso sonriendo y mirando con ternura. Me hizo olvidar un momento lo que pensaba. Me arropó entre las sabanas y se iba acercando para darme un beso de buenas noches como siempre ella lo hacía. Iba a mitad de camino pero la imagen de mi mamá se transformó en un hombre con la parte superior de la cabeza calva el resto era largo, ondulado y sucio. Sus ojos transmitían locura y para ser precisos no de la buena. Me sujetaba para que no escapara, me estaba asustando, ¿Qué mierda le pasa?¿Y Quién mierda es?_

_\- SUÉLTAME - Él sonrió de manera sínica. Miro hacia mis costados no se donde estoy, no hay nadie ahí para ayudarme - AYUDA! - Gritó hasta desgarrar mi garganta._

_\- Niño grita todo lo que quieras, tu grupo está muerto - Claro que no es verdad, miro a mis costados. Una daga. Trato de agarrarla, pero lo único que logro es alejarla más - TRÁIGANLOS!_

_Michonne, Daryl y Noah eran llevados de las axilas hasta enfrente a mi. Todos con un balazo entre las cejas. Me paralice. Todos estaban muertos._

_\- ¿Ahora quién te salva? ¿La niña?¿La bebé? - Soltó una carcajada - Juguemos a algo. Juguemos a ser Dios. Mira te dejaremos libre pero tienes que elegir a quién vas a salvar y a quién matarás - Salió de arriba mío y me entregó un arma - Alguna estupidez y nos divertiremos con la niña - NO, no quiero hacerlo. NO puedo. Esto es horrible. Miré por ultima vez al hombre, pero él no era él, si no que era papá. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral - Hazlo cuanto más tardes, más las condenaras - Apunté al frente, quedando con el arma apuntando a su cara, sus ojos verdes me miraba con miedo y lágrimas empapaban todo su rostro, al igual de como estaría el mío._

_\- Lo siento - Modulé con mis labios, ella solo bajó la cabeza. Bajé el seguro y con el dedo tembloroso jalé el gatillo. Pumb_

\- Carl - Sentí que me zamarreaban suavemente. Abrí los ojos con pesadez. El corazón me latía muy fuerte - ¿Estás bien? - Y ahí estaban, ahí estaban los ojos verdes de aquella pesadilla, nada más que estoy no mostraban miedo sino preocupación. Miré hacía abajo, Judith dormía plácidamente, como si lo que está pasando afuera no existiera. A la izquierda estaba Noah con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Emily con las piernas flexionadas, ya que sino no entraríamos, también dormía.

\- Si - Mi voz sonó algo gangosa.

\- Es muy temprano ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - Mire por donde se podía ver afuera ya que estaba cubierto por algo. Recién amanecía. A la pregunta respondí negando con la cabeza - ¿Pesadilla?

\- No te importa - La verdad no quería hablar acerca de eso. Le contesté de esa manera, porque sabía que no insistiría. La ojiverde me miró a los ojos, pero luego desvió su mira en dirección contraria a mí.

\- Sabes, eres un idiota - Acarició el cabello a su hermana mientras la observaba.

\- Perdóname solo que no...- Justo cuando esta hablando ella me interrumpió.

\- Esta bien, pero la próxima vez que me trates así te dejaré sin hijos - Le hice una mueca exagerada de horror y rió.

\- Ser chicos nos afecta mucho este mundo, pero nos acostumbramos más fácil ¿No crees? - Ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado.

\- Mmmm - Solo hice ese sonido como demostrando que estaba con ella pero sin hablar. Todavía es muy temprano, y mi cerebro lo da a conocer ya que los párpados se me hacen pesados. Y comienzo a cabecear. Emily me miró y soltó un risa. Palmeó su hombro y medió una sonrisa cálida.

\- Cuidaste a mi hermana y te ganaste mi respeto - Lentamente apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Un suave olor a jazmín embriagó mi sentido del olfato. Antes de cerrar los ojos completamente sentí un leve peso el el costado y superior de mi cabeza. Debido a que no tenia el sombrero puesto, este lo tenía Judy. Ella puso su cabeza sobre la mía. No aguantando más el sueño los ojos se me cerraron, y así cayendo en un sueño en blanco sin pesadillas ni nada.

\- Oye lo que hiciste anoche... cualquiera lo hubiera hecho - Escuché entre sueños

\- No... eso no - Otra voz, la podría reconocer fácilmente, papá es el que habla.

\- Algo ocurrió.. ese no eras tú - Ahora sabía de quien es esa voz, Daryl. No emito ningún sonido, quiero saber que va a contestar. Porque Daryl tenía razón anoche estaba fuera de sí, era otro.

\- Tú viste lo que le hice a Tyreese... No será del todo, pero así soy yo - A él nunca lo había visto de esa forma, siempre fue mi ídolo, la persona tal cual quería ser de grande, alguien por sentirse orgulloso. Ahora es diferente todas mis ideas están mezclada que no se que hacer - Por eso estoy aquí ahora. Por eso está Carl, quiero que esté a salvo, es eso todo lo que importa.

\- Mmmm - Sentí un movimiento, levanté la cabeza, me acorde que estaba sobre el hombro de _. Contemplé las fracciones de su rostro. Quedé hipnotizado, al punto de no darme cuenta de que ella ya tenía los ojos abiertos - Mi cuello - Se quejó y llevo su mano - Hazme acordar que nunca te deje dormir así - Sonrió

\- Yo dormí cómodo, así que...

\- Asi que nada, no pienso romperme el cuello por tu culpa.

\- No dejan dormir a la gente en paz - En asiento delantero estaba Michonne haciendo cara de enojada, pero sabía que actuaba.

\- ¿Crees que sea seguro Terminus? - Esa fue Emily que lo dijo mientras caminamos en dirección a el lugar que podría ser nuestra salvación, guiados por las vías del tren.

\- No sé, tendremos que verlo - Dije algo inseguro.

\- Yo siento algo extraño, ¿Vos no?, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a no ir y que resulte todo cierto. Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para Noah y Judy.

\- Ya soy grande no tenés porque cuidarme - Noah saltó contra su hermana. Cada una iba a ambos de mis lados y yo quedaba en el medio viendo como iniciaba una pelea.

\- ¡Solo tienes 11 años! - Dijo exasperada tratando de no gritar fuerte, pero esto no saca el hecho de gritar.

\- Uh 11 y vos cuantos años tenés, 15, cuatro años no es mucha diferencia - Contraatacó - No te creas mamá, ¡Nunca lo vas a ser! - Con eso ella se fue al lado de Michonne que estaba adelante nuestro. Emily se quedó callada mirando la nada. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado y suma lentitud. 

\- ¿Estas bien? - Susurré como para que solo escuchara ella. Me miró, estaba triste y sus ojos amenazando con dejar caer lágrimas.

\- Si estoy bien - Fregó su mano contra su cara y luego de eso miró directamente a mis ojos y me enseño una sonrisa, pero se veía a leguas que era falsa. ¿Que hago? No se me ocurre otra cosa y como pidiendo permiso paso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se tensó, lo pude sentir, pero luego de unos segundos sus músculos se relajaron - Gracias - En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa - Lo necesitaba.

Llegamos a una reja, que daba a directo a Terminus. Era un gran edificio con con ventanas paralelas que contenían una letra y formaban un "TERMINUS"

\- Nos dispersaremos todos - Pauso un segundo - observaremos un tiempo, veremos que hay... y nos prepararemos.

\- ¿Quién se queda con Judith? - Preguntó Noah. Estaba enojada, pero la verdad no me importaba mucho, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes.

\- Estuviste un tiempo con ella, podrías hacerme el fa...- Rick se dirigía a _ y como es tan acelerada lo interrumpió.

\- Si, claro - Estiró los brazos hacia mi hermana que estaba sentada el brazo de papá. Le iba a hacer mal estar todo el tiempo en el porta bebés.

\- Rick, quedemos nos juntos.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? - Me preguntó Rick. Lo dudé un segundo. Todavía recordaba algunas cosas que me carcomían el cerebro.

\- No, esta bien - Caminé junto a Michonne que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

\- ¿Porque no fuiste con tu papa? - Hubo un silencio incómodo. Las palabras no salieron de mi boca, hice el amague pero no pude - Cuando te conté sobre lo de André... Nunca preguntaste como murió.

\- Ya sabia porque.

\- Si, pero, como, es importante - Solo la miré, dando a entender que siguiera hablando - Fuimos a un campamento de refugiados... André y mi novio Mike, el padre de André y nuestro amigo Terry - le costaba hablar - El campamento, se ponía cada vez peor... la gente se iba. Gente que se rendía. pero yo no... Estaba volviendo de una salida... Vi que el cerco estaba caido - Sus comienzan a aguarse - Escuché los gritos. Terminó todo.

\- ¿Y Mike y Terry?

\- Estaban drogados cuando sucedió eso - Ya no aguantan más, las lágrimas caen recorriendo su mejilla morena - Los mordieron... Podría haberlo impedido... Podría haberlos matado... Pero dejé que se convirtieran... Hice que no pudieran morder, que no pudieran arañar. até cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos. Fue una locura. Fue enfermizo se sintió que, lo que me merecía, era arrastrarlos por todos lados para que siempre lo supiese - Estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía. Ella debió sufrir mucho - Me di cuenta de que me mantenían a salvo... Me escondieron, los caminantes ya no me veían mas... Era otro monstruo más. Y lo era. Yo. Me había ido hace bastante tiempo, pero, luego, Andrea me trajo de regreso. tu padre me trajo de regreso... Tú también. Vi como has estado mirando a tu padre. No tienes que tener miedo de mi o de él.

\- El otro día me dijo... Que estaba orgulloso de mí, Que era un buen hombre... No lo soy.

\- Carl - Susurró ella.

\- Ahora entiendo más sobre lo que el quería de mi. Y lo intente, pero... Todavía tengo esos pensamientos no soy lo que el cree que soy. Yo también soy otro monstruo.

**Hoolaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**

_Diana _

_Me desapareci un momento y ya he vuelto! :D, Yo no creo q escribas mal, de hecho me encantan tus historias, sigue actualizando. 3_

_PD: la primera palabra de Judi fue carl q lindo y hermoso 3 XD :')_

_Hay gracias :) acá está el capítulo. Y si es muy chu :3 , cuando pensé eso de la primera palabra, me imaginé a Emily nombrándolo inconcientemente y por eso como Judy escuchó esa fue su primera palabra_

ARJ - VG

Me leí la historia y está superpadre (increíble la verdad), me he dado cuenta que has mejorado en cuanto al narrador, y me parece muy bien. Se puede llegar a sentir lo que le sucede a cada personaje. Sigue, me gustaría saber que pasa.

Saludos! ARJ - VG.

**Acá esta hermosa me hacer súper feliz que te guste :) Saludo :***

Anonimo

Me encanta tu historia! Por favor actualiza cuanto antes!

**Actulize cuanto antes :D Tendria que poner un día para subir :/ creo Voy a llorar :')**

**Acá esta el capitulo para las que lo leen :D y mchas grracias, porque gracias a ustedes me dan muchos ánimos,me sacan gritos y sonrisas, y hace que me de ganas de seguir con la novela :'D**

**Besos :* y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

**DulceSaber**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ¿Estás bien?**

\- Yo voy a ir

\- No, no irás Carl, tienes que quedarte acá cuidándolas - ¿Cómo?¿Cuidándonos?¿A mí? Ja. Claro que se cuidarme bastante bien sola, no es por presumir, pero sobreviví varías semanas sin ayuda y con un bebé.

\- Si él quiere ir que vaya, yo puedo con ellas - Carl me dio una sonrisa de lado, agradeciéndome por la ayuda.

\- No, y es mi última palabra, no quiero perderlos, ya me fue suficiente con lo de Judith. Quédense vigilando. Si llega a pasar algo, o no salimos, no vayan a buscarnos inmediatamente. Sean cuidadosos - Carl resopló y yo largue una risa corta, no la pude evitar por más que lo quisiera. Veía como Ríck, Michonne y Daryl se iban alejando del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

\- ¿De que te ríes?, ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - Yo no le decía nada, y esto hacía que se enojara más - Dime así me río con vos.

\- Nada Carl, nada - Me miró con mala cara, achinando sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza y con una sonrisa que se me escapaba - Enserio

\- Idiota - Escuché en susurro. ¿Noah?. Volteé la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados en la altura de sus pechos. Claramente estaba enojada. Fui a su lado para preguntarle que le pasaba. Últimamente ha estado muy muy extraña. Antes era la felicidad entre las dos, pero ahora no, todo lo contrario.

\- Hey, ¿Por que estás enojada?

-Y eso a vos que te importa - Abrí los ojos bien grandes y decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de ella, para darle su espacio, o sino se enojaría más y yo no quería eso.

¿El cerebro para que se usa? Para pensar, claramente. Pero entonces por que no me di cuenta que deben tener personas vigilando. En la prisión había, si duraron este tiempo, no será porque sí, tienen todo asegurado. Hay que tontos fuimos. Había pasado dos días y ellos no volvían, y nosotros como estúpidos nos quedamos acá sin hacer nada.

\- Noah necesito que me demuestres que puedes salir adelante sola, ¿Eso es lo que querías no? - Me miró con incredulidad frunciendo el ceño, al igual que Carl que cargaba a Judy. Luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza - Mira tienes que subirte al árbol - Señale en un la parte más alta de un árbol mediano - Y quedarte ahí con Judy y proteger la vida de ambas , y cualquier persona que no conozcas le disparas en la frente. No sabemos de lo que son capaces - Rápidamente trepó agarrándose de las ramas más gruesas, llegando a la copa del árbol. Yo la seguí y me senté en una rama más baja.

\- Listo - Afirmó Noah. Estiré los brazo para que Carl me diera a Judith y la alcé. Luego Carl me entregó una pistola y yo se la di a ella.

\- Acordate si no lo conoces un tiro en la cabeza, ya volvemos - Frunció el entrecejo, pero luego asintió.

Caminé sigilosamente hacia el lado contrario a las rejas, pasando entre los árboles, ramas y raíces, Carl se encontraba atrás mio siguiendo mis pasos.

\- ¿Que sabes?

\- Estoy casi segura de que vigilan el perímetro. Creo que nos vieron - Susurré para que solo él me escuchara.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Recién me doy cuenta Carl - Resoplé enojada - Hasta que se haga de tarde nos quedamos aquí. Luego volvemos - Puse el arma en mi jean blanco, que en este momento esta muy manchado de tierra, y lo cubrí con la remera holgada. Miré a mi alrededor. Arboles, árboles y más árboles. Tenía una intuición, algo que me decía que me quedara en ese lugar.

\- La verdad no te entiendo - Le sonreí mostrando los dientes en forma de burla y él rodó los ojos - Sabías eres un poco bipolar.

\- Me lo habían dicho, quedate tranquilo.

Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas acá y no pasa nada. Estuvimos con Carl hablando de cosas sin sentido, como para pasar el rato sin aburrirnos, y la verdad así fue él me hizo reír y yo a él. Nos paramos para regresar a donde estaban nuestras hermanas. Sacudo mi pantalón y me estiro un segundo, por el tiempo en lo que la pase sentada.

Escucho un leve sonido. Lo miro a Carl. Él, al parecer ni se dio cuenta. No puedo sacar mi arma, porque haría que se de cuenta que noté su presencia a quién fuesre que sea. Estaba segura que no era un caminante. No se me ocurrió otra cosa, al ver a la pistola de Carl dentro de la funda en su pantorrilla. Me acerqué lentamente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él se quedó duro, sin saber que hacer. Cuando nuestros cuerpos están juntos, coloco mis manos en su pecho.

\- Carl - Susurré acercando muy lentamente nuestras caras, pero todavía nos quedaba varios centímetros de unir nuestros labios.

\- ¿S-si? - Él tartamudeó y yo sonreí tímidamente. Como un flash le miro sus labios. Todavía no se lo que siento, pero se que es algo lindo pero no es fácil.

\- El arma - Muy bajo dije, casi ni se escuchó. Carl no me presto atención porque no me respondió. Esos ojos azules mar hacían que me perdiera, deseando ahogarme en ellos. Yo dejé de acercarme. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban y mi cuerpo parecía dar espasmos, pero no debía pensar en eso. Ya casi ÉL estaba cerca. Ahora fue Carl, el que se aproximaba a mi. Bajé con cuidado mi mano derecha, para poder así agarrar el arma. No me podía concentrar, ya que él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Ya casi nuestros labios rozaban, pero fue ahí cuando pude agarrar el arma y con mucho esfuerzo, porque a decir verdad no quería separarme, me alejé rápidamente. Y apunté al costado, al ver que ahí había un hombre observándonos le dispare en la rodilla. Lo necesitaba vivo.

Gimió de dolor, agarrándose la rodilla. Corrí hacia ahí y le pise la mano para que soltara el revolver.

\- Tu nos vigilabas, ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por que los nuestro grupo no sale ? - Le devolví la pistola a Carl sin mirarlo y saqué la mía, para apuntarlo y que hablara, todo se me hacía muy extraño. Se rió - Habla ahora.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te haría caso?

\- Si así lo quieres - Saqué la navaja de mi brassier y me arrodillé en el piso - Hazlo o veras un lindo corte en todo tu cuerpo - Con la afinada punta de mi navaja subí un poco su remera, lo justo para poder lastimarlo. Presioné un poco en su abdomen, creando un ligero corte.

\- Mátame no vas conseguir que te lo diga pequeña niña ingenua - Esta vez apreté más fuerte, un hilo de sangre ya comenzaba a aparecer y este sigue gimiendo de dolor.

\- Dímelo ahora

\- Váyanse de acá su grupo esta perdido.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Solo largense de aquí, ¿Que no lo entienden?

\- ¿Que sucede ahí adentro? -Esta vez fue Carl el que hablo. Su voz mostraba rudeza y frialdad. El hombre de cabello negro y con gorra no contesto, pero justo cuando iba a adentrar más la navaja se escucho una voz.

\- Hey Martin ¿Estas ahí?. Quiero que los traigas, muero de ganas por probar al bebé - Al final se oyó una risa. Ohh... ellos son canivales. Lo miro a Carl y él a mi, con los ojos bien abiertos los dos.

\- Contéstale, ojo con lo que haces no dudare en matarte idiota - Lo amenacé tenía que idear un plan, con suerte ellos siguen vivos. El agarro el walkie talkie, presiono un botón y respondió.

\- Mmm... si acá estoy - Me miraba directamente - Ok ya los llevo - Soltó el botón.

\- Caníbales... - Susurré distraída, y en ese momento el chico aprovecho mi distracción, agarró la navaja, se levantó del suelo cogiendo, me tomo por el cuello y la cintura, apoyando el objeto afilado en mi vientre.

\- Cambiemos de roles ¿Quieres? - Estaba mascando un chicle en mi oreja, eso me irritaba mucho. Visualicé al ojiazul. Lo estaba apuntando - Baja el arma si no quieres que sufra tu novia - No hice caso a lo que dijo, sino pretendiendo salir de su agarre. Ahora siento lo que él porque la punta de la navaja penetra muy poco en mi, pero igual duele - Que por cierto debe saber bien - Mordió mi cuello con suavidad. Carl está enojado se le ve claramente en sus ojos.

\- Suéltala

\- No estás en condiciones para decirme eso ¿Te das cuenta no? - Con muecas le di una señal a Carl rápido. Mordí el brazo del chico y él como reflejo deslizo la navaja sobre mi piel, haciendo que ya lanzara un grito. Escuché un disparo. Carl lo había matado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Se acercó a mi abrazándome por la espalda, y a la vez también haciendo que me levante del suelo. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza a su pregunta. El chico de la gorra yacía en el suelo con una bala en el entrecejo. Me solté del agarre de Carl con cuidado. Pero derrepente se escucharon disparos. Teníamos que volver con Noah y Judith ahora. Cualquier segundo que perdamos es más probable que con eso también a ellas.

**Holiwis **

**¿Como andan todas? AMM no se que decir jajaj**

_Diana _

_Wow ya llegaron a Terminus :3 perfecto!_

_PD: Ahhh me voy a morir falta mucho para la 6 temporada de The walking dead :'(_

**Sii action !**

**Creo que vamos a morir juntas :( jajajj **

**Gracias por leer :3**

_**DulceSaber**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Piel de Gallina

(Segunda parte de Are you okey?)

Las encontramos estaban a salvo, seguían en lo más alto del árbol. Los dos decidimos que lo mejor era que se quedaran ahí y nosotros ir a buscar a nuestro grupo, si es que todavía seguían vivos, sin ser comida de asquerosos caníbales.

\- Vayamos por aquí - Carl caminó rodeando Terminus. De la nada se escuchó una detonación, haciendo que sus ondas nos tiraran al suelo.

\- ¿Tienes todas tus partes? - Reí ante mi comentario al saber que si era la respuesta a mi pregunta, solo gruño. Su sombrero de Sheriff se había caído al suelo junto con nosotros, así que lo alce del suelo y me lo puse, el todavía no se daba cuenta de que no lo tenía. Le estire mi mano para ayúdalo a levantarse y corrimos hacia donde había sonado la explosión. Miro hacia un lado, una horda gigante de caminantes se dirigía a Terminus.

\- Carl mira - Señale, pero él aparte de ver eso volteó su mirada a otro lado y comenzó a caminar - ¿Hey que viste? -El solo puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dando me a entender que guardara silencio. Creo saber lo que el ve, ¿Son dos personas con sangre de caminantes? Ya cada vez estamos más cerca. Puedo reconocer a la persona de tez obscura, es Tyresse. Pero a la otra no.

Carl chistó llamando su atención. Ellos nos miraron y sonrieron, bueno la señora a mi no, es decir, a mi no me conoce.

\- Carl, Emily - Dijo el moreno cuando ya estaba cerca nuestro.

\- Luego nos saludamos como corresponde pero ahora Rick, Michonne y Daryl están en peligro - Dijo Carl serio. Él esta siendo muy optimista, porque diciendo la verdad es lo más probable que hayan sido desayuno, almuerzo y cena de esos idiotas. Sé que esta mal lo que digo y que no tengo corazón diciéndolo de esta forma tan despiadada, pero es que no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones.

La mujer que por cierto se llama Carol, nos dio unos pedazos de tela, que luego al pasar un caminante usamos su repugnante sangre con olor podrido y no las pusimos en forma de poncho, ya estábamos listos para caminar entre los muertos.

No se podía respirar bien, el olor a sangre pútrida me hacía dar ligeras arcadas, que junto con el calor del sol y caminantes prendidos fuego hacían el estar ahí insoportable. Caminando entre los muertos tratando de encontrar alguna señal que nos haga pensar en que nuestro grupo siguiera con vida. Disparos por doquier, dudando en la posibilidad de salir viva de ese lugar. Carol, la mujer que había conocido hace unos poco momentos, desapareció entrando por una puerta ya que le había disparado al francotirador y otro hombre que estaba en la entrada llamando la atención de los caminando.

\- Por acá - Carl tomó mi mano. Por un segundo un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza. Me siento completamente idiota al pensar en esto con muertos hambrientos de carne pasando a nuestros lados. Tyresse se fue adentrando al lugar, mientras que nosotros nos dirigíamos a unos vagones en los que gente gritaba por su vida.

Carl disparó cada uno de los candados y yo por atrás empujando las puertas para abrirlas. La tercera en empujar se me trabo y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Carl. De la nada sentí una punzada en el vientre, haciéndome recodar la herida que tenía. Omití el dolor y pensé en seguir ayudando.

\- Hey - Estaban algunos del grupo ahí. No dejó a nadie reaccionar, porque Rick se hizo presente, causando la alegría y alivio de Carl. Estos se acercaron y se fundieron en un abrazo de padre a hijo velozmente, para poner sus cabezas en lo que pasaba alrededor nuestro en este preciso momento.

Miré a Terminus por última vez. Sonreí para mi misma, un día más para vivir, un día más para sobrevivir. Llegamos en donde estaba Noah, lo que más me extraño fue la forma en la que me recibió, si es que se se puede decir así. Dejó a Judy con su padre y corrió a abrazar a Carl, ignorándome por completo. Eso fue muy, muy extraño, al igual que ese cosquilleo en la nuca que sentí.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Maggie se puso a mi lado y señaló la pequeña mancha de sangre que tenía en la remera, me había olvidado por completo de la herida.

\- Ahh esto - Lo señalé - Un chico que vigilaba los alrededores de Terminus - Levanté la remera y la observé. No era tan grande ni profunda, la sangre estaba seca.

\- Hay que desinfectarlo pronto - Me miró con cara de preocupación. Escuché un tropiezo, dirigí mi mirada de donde provino. Carl lucía avergonzado y Noah enojada como últimamente.

\- Justo aquí - Daryl habló para Rick, señalándole el lugar en donde anteriormente habían escondido las armas por si Terminus salía mal, cuanta razón habían tenido.

Rick comenzó a sacar las armas diciendo que volviéramos a matarlos definitivamente, y que no le hagan lo mismo a otras personas, que no sufran lo que este grupo sufrió. En parte tenía razón, pero no me apetecía volver a ese lugar, yo solo quería descansar como se debe aunque sea un segundo. Atrás de ellos venía la mujer que nos había ayudado a entrar, Carol. Daryl corrió a su lado y la abrazó efusivamente, como si la necesitara mucho. Podrían ser amigos, pero por lo que veo hay mucho cariño. Rick también la abrazó. Atrás estaba Tyresse con una reluciente sonrisa y Sasha fue con él. La mayoría estaba feliz.

Beth desapareció, la resplandeciente rubia no está, haciendose notar su ausencia, Maggie su hermana ella es la sufre más, por que es su hermana, pero no lo demuestra, se traga todo sus sentimientos y en su cara siempre hay una sonrisa. Ella es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Que vino primero el huevo o la gallina?

\- Mmm... Nose

\- Dale Carl - Alenté a Carl a resolver un acertijo viejo, pero el aburrimiento que teníamos lo podíamos dejar pasar un poco.

\- El...

\- Auxilio - Se escuchó un grito a mediana distancia - ¡Que alguien me ayude!¡Auxilio!

\- Papá, vamos - Rick desconfío, cómo se puede confiar en alguien, si hace algunos días unos caníbales te hacen su almuerzo - ¡Vamos! - Ante la insistencia de Carl, Rick accedió.

Saqué mi pistola y le quité el seguro mientras seguía al grupo.

\- ¡Auxilio!¡Que alguien me ayude! - Seguían los gritos - ¡Que alguien me ayude!¡Auxilio! - Un cura sobre un roca era el que pedía por ayuda. Comencé a disparar al igual que todos ahí. Cuando ya quedaba el último Carl iba a disparar, pero se vio que algo filoso le rebano la cabeza y cuando este cayo vi que era un chica rubia ojos grises, como de mi edad que sostenía entre sus manos una katana. Cabe destacar que la mitad para abajo de su pelo era muy colorido y llamaba mucho la atención.

\- Ya está despejado. Vigilen.

\- Puedes bajar - El cura de piel morena estaba con mucho miedo se podía notar visiblemente como le temblaban las rodillas, casi todo su cuerpo. ¿Porqué no se defendió? Porque si está vivo hasta este momento yo no creo que dios le hizo aparecer todas las comodidades - ¿Estás bien? - Hizo una señal como para que lo esperara y vomitó. No quería ver ni oler eso, a sí que apuntando con el arma fui hasta la ojigris.

\- ¿Quién sos? - Es un extraño, no sabemos como es, así con tono duro y frío le pregunté.

\- Leila Storm, puedes llamarme Ley si quieres, hay que suerte hace rato no veo personas, ya había creído volverme loca - Mucha confianza, o ella es así o algo trama - ¿Y vos?

\- Antes de eso tienes que responderme 3 cosas.

\- Okey, pero podrías bajarla porque como que me pone incómoda - Lentamente bajé el arma, pero me había puesto en posición por las dudas.

\- ¿Cuántos caminantes has matado?

\- ¿Eh? Que eso - Señalo al caminante que había matado ella con su katana. Yo solo asentí - Emmm... no sé muchos.

\- ¿Cuántas personas has matado?

\- Ninguna - Me quedé pensando un segundo, creí que era inútil preguntarle lo otro, así que finalmente decidí hablarle.

\- Emily Jonhson

\- Yo... estoy sola... - Mi pasatiempo preferido es interrumpir, me encanta.

\- Yo no soy la líder, tienes que pedírselo a él.

\- Emily ¿Quién es? - Carl apareció detrás de las rocas.

\- Se llama Ley y quiere estar en el grupo, hay que decirle a tu padre.

\- Si - Se acercó a mi y en mi oído susurró algo que no comprendí. El cabello de mi nuca se erizó, también se me puso piel de gallina en los brazos. Odio que me haga sentir esto - Iremos a una iglesia ahora.

Yo solo asentí y en mi mente rondó y creo que también rondará. ¿Qué me había dicho?

**hajabajhs**

**ODIO EL COLEGIO. Necesitaba escribirlo jeje y no tengo imaginación :(**

_Diana __chapter 13 . Apr 12_

_Jijij como q Carl y Emily se estan acercarando más... jajaj pero la verad he estado esperando un beso entre ellos dos :3 XD._  
_La historia se esta poniendo buena, no dejes de actualizar ;-) :-D_

**Diana, no te digo nada por que no quiero spoilarte :X. Se que me ausente por no se cuantos días así que hoy subo capítulo doble. No nunca, no me gustan las novelas inconclusas :)**

**Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo**

**_DulceSaber_**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Va a estar bien

\- ¡Escúchate, no sos la misma!, Yo sé que es difícil vivir de esta forma, pero no es para que me trates así - No entendía de ninguna forma la razón de su maltrato hacía mi. Todo comenzó luego de revisar toda la iglesia, fui hacia Noah con el pensamiento de hacer las pases, pero no, siempre tenemos que terminar en el mismo tema. Detesto realmente todo.

\- ¡No ves!. ¡No te soporto!. Sos un maldito moco pegado a mi nariz todo el tiempo - Esas palabras escupían maldad, y hacían desintegrara gran parte de mi corazón. Me dolía, me dolía todo lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Que te hice? - Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Naciste

\- ¡Hey! - Alguien llamó mi atención, del lado de mi espalda - Una sonrisa no le vendrá mal al mundo ¿No crees? - Miré a la persona que se encontraba hablándome, era Ley. Recién, hace unas pocas horas nos habíamos conocido, me seguía pareciendo rara su actitud alegre y optimista. Yo no contesté nada, las palabras no salían de mi garganta, y yo, la verdad, no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Se posicionó a mi lado en el suelo, sentándose como indio, de la misma forma de la que estoy yo.

Un gran silencio se hizo entre nosotras tenia una leve mezcla de incomodidad y paz. La miré de reojo, los mechones coloridos caían sobre sus hombros y llegaban hasta sus piernas, era un poco más largo que el mio. Su mirada estaba distraída con la pared que estaba enfrente a nosotras, deberá estar muy concentrada en lo que piensa.

\- Yo ayudaba a mi abuela a cocinar, esperábamos al abuelo cuando comenzó todo esto - Suspiró pesadamente - Estábamos muy contentas, yo tenía una de las más altas calificaciones de mi escuela, que hacían sentirlos muy orgullosos, y a mi abuelo supuestamente lo iban a ascender del trabajo - Volteé mi mirada hacia ella y Ley seguía en la misma posición - Él nunca llego a casa.

\- ¿Y tus papás? - Dije con detenimiento, sin saber si estaba bien o mal lo que acababa de preguntar. se quedó un segundo en silencio, y finalmente respondió.

\- Soy huérfana de madre y padre, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico y mis abuelos se hicieron cargo de mi - Me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso, no debí haberlo hecho.

\- Lo siento

\- No lo sientas, está bien. Hay algo que me enseñaron mis abuelos que quedo en mi - Por primera vez sus ojos grises me observaron - Todo pasa por algo, mi papás se murieron por que no les pertenecía estar en este mundo, no lo iban a soportar y los cambiarían, pero así el destino quiso que no sufrieran, haciendo que yo me haga más fuerte con su partida y con la de mis abuelos. Y acá estoy tratando de sonreírle a la vida.

\- Eres fuerte, algo que yo no soy - Su relato me había conmovido. Al tener demasiado poco tiempo de conocernos, me contó un parte de su vida, confiando en mí. Todo eso hace que me suelte un poco más.

\- Si que lo eres - Sonrió - Claro, que a tu forma, pero lo eres.

\- Va a llegar el momento que esto me sobrepase y yo no lo pueda aguantar más.

\- Si llega a pasar ese momento sabrás que hacer en su debido tiempo.

\- Hasta que me ponga a pensar los caminantes me comerán - Observé mis zapatillas sucias.

\- Tienes una familia que te ayuda - ¿A quién? ¿Noah? que no me quiere cerca ni viva - Y por si no te alcanza con eso tienes al chico lindo de ojos azules - Mi cuello hizo como el de un búho, demasiado rápido, hasta el punto de escucharse un Crack. _¿Chico Lindo? Creo que por este lugar va a correr sangre. _¿Qué no? Espera un segundo ¿Porqué dijo eso? Acaso... No, no, no todo es una mala jugada de mi cerebro.

De la nada una estruendosa carcajada resonó por el lugar, ella se reía como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara - Se seguía riendo, no le encontraba la gracia - Yo creo que a alguien le gusta Ca...

\- ¿A quién le gusta quién? - Una voz, a la que conocía perfectamente se oyó. Sentí frío, mis manos estaban frías, al igual que mi cuerpo.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo andas?, Todo bien ¿Y vos? - Ley hacía un voces diferentes e hizo que soltara una pequeña risa. Eché un vistazo a Carl, él solo rodaba los ojos y sobre su cabeza tenía ese sombrero tan característico de él, el cual me había quitado inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta que lo tenía yo. Seguí mirando las zapatillas, para tratar de relajarme.

\- Si, si hola - Se sentó a mi lado, quedando yo entre los dos. Flexionó sus dos rodillas apoyando su codo derecho, en su rodilla derecha, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas - ¿Y? No me respondieron ¿Quién gusta de quién?

\- No seas chusma - Tardando un poco respondió. Yo solo me quedaba en silencio sin mover un solo músculo, como en el momento en que no hiciste la tarea y el profesor te pregunta a vos entre los todos chicos que hay en tu salón.

\- Ustedes son las chusmas que hablan de eso.

\- Pero por lo menos sé algo que vos no - Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, mientras se reía - Y me voy lejos de un chusma que no sabe nada - Y con eso se marchó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo Rick? - Hablé tratando de acabar con la incomodidad que había en el lugar. Lo pensó unos cuantos segundo, para después hablar.

\- Sólo dijo que tengamos cuidado con los nuevos - Asentí, reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y estiré mis piernas - ¿Tienes sueño? - Asentí nuevamente y con pereza. Él rodeo mi cuello con su brazo. Seguía con la cabeza es su hombro, en ese lugar me sentía muy bien, cómoda y segura. Con la palma y dedos acarició mi hombro izquierdo - Yo te despierto si quieres.

\- Bueno - Le sonreí, estiré un poco el tronco y le di un beso en la mejilla, me sonrojé levemente al ver lo que había hecho. Cerré mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño, siendo el calor de su cuerpo.

\- Flashback -

Lo miré con cara de asco y negué con la cabeza.

\- Por favor Emily, quiero saber lo que se siente, todos ya lo dieron no quiero ser el último idiota.

\- Estas loco, verdaderamente loco si piensas que aceptaré, además no serás el último idiota, por que todavía yo no lo di.

\- Eres una mala amiga - Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Solo tenía 11 años no quería besarlo, era mi amigo nada más.

\- Patty no me molestes, no lo haré y listo - Di vuelta sobre mis talones, caminando hacía donde estaban nuestros amigos, pero sentí que me tomó del brazo de un tirón y me puso pegada a él - Patrick te dije que no - Dije sobre la cara de él enojada y a la vez asustada por la cercanía. Él hizo caso omiso a lo que dije y con una mano sobre mi nuca empujó con suavidad mi cabeza , y así nuestros labios chocaron. Mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y con mis manos trataba de empujarlo. A pesar de todo sus labios eran suaves, pero inexpertos al igual que los mios - Pa-t-tric-k - Con esfuerzo lo decía porque no se quería alejar de mí. Después de unos momentos me soltó y sonrió.

\- Listo viste que no costaba nada - La furia hizo erupción en mi, y le pegué una cachetada que resonó en esa pequeña plaza en la que nos encontrábamos. Se tomó la mejilla y me miró confundido. Se escucharon risas alrededor de mí, volteé mi cabeza y ahí estaban nuestros compañeros riéndose de la situación pero cuando los miré dejaron de reírse.

\- Sos un estúpido, te dije que no quería.

\- Pero tampoco era para que me pegaras así, tienes la mano dura - Sonrió con mi mano marcada en su mejilla. ¡JA! Encima tenía el descaro de sonreír en estos momentos, no le veo nada de gracia. Y ahora si no contesté nada y me fui echando chispas.

\- Fin De Flashback -

\- Emily , hey despierta - Sentí que me movían despacio, largue un sonido con mi garganta, demostrando que no me agradaba nada la idea de despertarme. Entrecerré los ojos, para luego tallarlos con mis manos - Ya se hizo de día Emily - Lo miré a los ojos, los tenía achinados, debía ser que acababa de despertar. Le sonreí y mire hacia mis manos.

\- Hola - Dije tímidamente. Su brazo seguía rodeando mi cuello, habíamos dormido de esa forma. Mi rostro tomó calor junto con color.

\- Tenemos que ir con los otros - Se notaba algo extraño en su voz. Sacó su brazo, se levanto del suelo y estiró su cuerpo dejando ver un poquito de piel blancuzca de su vientre. _Que estas mirando jeje_. Omití mi vergonzoso pensamiento y imité su acción - ¿Te podría hacer una pregunta? - Dudé no entendía a que se iba a referir. Asentí con lentitud mientras me acomodaba mi pelo en una coleta, ya que había quedado colgando. Mis pelos estaban enredados y sucios, quería darme un baño, pero no todo es posible - ¿Qué pasó con Noah?

¿Cómo él sabía eso?, acaso ¿Todos lo sabían?. Y a su pregunta no sabía que responderle, no le diría que me quería muerta por algo que no sé que es. Suspiré pausadamente con los ojos cerrados.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo la esperanza que todo se solucione - Una lágrima escurridiza resbaló mi mejilla a acordarme de cada palabra que ella me había dicho. Estaba perdida quería que volviéramos a ser las que eramos antes, algo imposible.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Sentí como se acercó a mi, y me tomó unas de las manos, la otra la posó e mi mejilla limpiando el agua salada que se había escapado de mis ojos - Mírame - Me susurró y todo en mi interior tembló. Abrí mis ojos, observando los suyos, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y su rostro mostraba preocupación - Va a estar bien - Y el se acercó lentamente a mi...

**Bueno aca dejo el capítulo.**

**Muchos besos a todas :***

**_DulceSaber_**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: El árbol de los enamorados

**-Narra Carl-**

\- Me cuidaré, papá.

\- Si - Posó su mano en mi nuca como una despedida, ya que se iba a ir a buscar provisiones con el grupo. El cura y la chica no me parecían malas personas, no los creo un peligro para nosotros, pero si, como él me dijo sólo hace falta un segundo, y con eso es lo suficiente para pegarte un tiro, hay que estar en alerta permanente.

Caminé, pensando en lo que me había dicho, pero unas voces me sacan de contexto, llamando mi atención. Venían de la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Guié mis pasos hacia ahí, escuchando más claro, pero todavía no lograba distinguir quienes eran los dueños de las voces.

\- ...sé que es difícil vivir de esta forma, pero no es para que me trates así - Emily le decía a su hermana. Me escondí detrás de un mural pequeño que se encontraba allí para escuchar lo que hablaban. Ya sé que está mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero había algo que atraía a mi persona a estar en ese lugar.

\- ¡No ves! ¡No te soporto! Sos un maldito moco pegado a mi nariz todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Que te hice?

\- Naciste - Esas fueron palabras bastante duras, no puedo opinar, ya que no llegué a escuchar todo, pero de igual forma fueron muy dolorosas como para decirlas así como así. Ese dolor lo demostraba su rostro al que caían las lágrimas. En mí nacía una necesidad de ir a abrazarla y quitarle todo lo malo que le esté pasando, pero no lo veía posible. No por ahora.

Cada una fue por su lado, y quise seguirla, pero Ty me llamó para que cuidara a Judith unos momentos. La vez en que la vi dentro del porta bebes que estaba sobre las espalda de Emily, sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, estaba sumamente feliz al saber que mi hermanita no había sido devorada por los caminantes, había vuelto a nosotros. Le voy a estar eternamente agradecido a la ojiverde por su gesto y cuidado hacia Judy.

Jugué un rato con ella, bastante largo a decir verdad. Luego Ty se quedó con ella y yo me fui a recorrer la iglesia a su alrededor. Quedé bastante sorprendido al ver las marcas y lo que unos extraños habían dejado marcado en una de las paredes de "La casa de Dios" .

En estos tiempos, no se si hay tiempo para creer en algo, o alguien. Todo lo que hacemos ahora el lo contrario a lo que la biblia quiere que hagamos, bueno, supongo porque nunca leí un biblia, pero digo que no podemos aferrarnos a algo que nos haría cegarnos en el momento en que más debemos tener los ojos abiertos. El "No matarás" no está en nuestras mentes, porque nosotros sí matamos, pero lo hacemos para sobrevivir.

Le mostré las marcas a papá cuando llegó, se sorprendió, y no es para menos, pero dijo lo mismo que antes que nos mantuviéramos atentos, que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Ahora si, iría con Emily a ver como anda después de las hirientes palabras de su hermana.

-...zules - La chica de cabellos coloridos se reía algo exagerado - Tendrías que haber visto tu cara - Miré a la castaña la cual tenía una expresión de enojo y confusión al mismo tiempo - Yo creo que a alguien le gusta Ca...

\- ¿A quién le gusta quién? - Hice mi aparición en el momento más inoportuno ahora que lo pienso bien, debería haber esperado a que deje de hablar, y ahora sabría quién le gusta a Emily._ Mierda._

\- Hola, ¿Cómo andas?, Todo bien ¿Y vos? - Rodeé los ojos, en este momento lo único que quería es que me respondieran.

\- Si, si hola - Respondí sin ánimos y me senté al lado la razón por la cual quería saber la respuesta - ¿Y? No me respondieron ¿Quién gusta de quién?

\- No seas chusma - ¿Chusma yo? Jajaja. Bueno pensándolo bien un poquito, pero no lo daría a ver.

\- Ustedes son las chusmas que hablan de eso.

\- Pero por lo menos sé algo que vos no - Mierda, me cago. Pero sé que pronto lo voy a descubrir - Y me voy lejos de un chusma que no sabe nada - Se burla de mí. Es nueva y ya sé burla de mí, increíble.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo Rick? - Emily habló por primera vez aliviando el clima.

\- Sólo dijo que tengamos cuidado con los nuevos - Se sintió raro cuando posó su cabeza en mi hombro, pero fue una sensación agradable - ¿Tienes sueño? - Inconscientemente pasé mi brazo por detrás de su espalda, sentí su calor - Yo te despierto si quieres.

\- Bueno - Me regaló una sonrisa y me ¡¿Beso!?, bueno digo en la mejilla, pero algo es algo. Un sola palabra podía describir como estaba en este momento. Feliz. La observaba como dormía plácidamente sobre mi hombro, lucía hermosa, sus perfectos rasgos, todo. Una nueva sensación iba cada día creciendo en mí día a día, algo nuevo.

\- No - Susurró frunciendo el entrecejo. Cuanto daría por saber lo que piensa en estos momentos. La abrasé con más fuerza juntando mis manos rodeándola y besé su frente. Ella no se inmutó ante mi acto, tenía un sueño muy profundo.

\- Hey, Carl - Escuché que me llamaron, y como acto reflejo levanté la vista, Michonne se encontraba apoyada en el umbral de la pared sonriendo - La comida está lista, ¿Van a venir a a comer? - Eché un vistazo a Emily, no sé si daba como para despertarla, mañana podrían comer, pero ahora necesitábamos descansar.

\- ¿Podríamos quedarnos? Es que...

\- Si, está bien que duerman juntitos, abrazados en el árbol de los enamorados - Comenzó a cantar, y yo me sonrojé violentamente.

\- Al igual que tú y mi papá ¿No? Piensan que no me di cuenta. Ja - Derrepente se puso seria y yo me reí en su cara. ¿Ahora quién se ríe?.

\- No hay nada quedarse cuenta, y si no quieres ir a comer por mí está bien - Se marchó. No estaba enojada, lo sabía, pero se fue pensativa. No me molestaba la idea de que ellos estén juntos, es más me haría feliz que mi padre esté junto a ella o cualquiera que lo haga feliz. Nunca nadie remplazaría a mamá, porque eso es algo imposible pero que alguien le pueda alegrar aunque sea un poco la vida estaría bien.

La miré por última vez mientras que mis párpados se hacían pesados y se me cerraban los ojos.

**Holuuuaaa**

**¿Cómo andan? **

**Por si preguntan yo muy feliz :D**

_Diana _

_Me dejaste picada!_  
_no puedes ser asi de cruel! porque?! :'( -O_  
_actualiza rapido!_  
_porfavor"! :-D XD :3_

**Me encanta se cruel waujajajaja. Pero tengo corazón de pollo :( No se si fui rápida pero it's here :)**

**Se que muchas se quedaron con ganas de que algo pasase en este capitulo, pero soy muy malota.**

**Mi corazón me dice que no les haga esto, AHHH, bah nose, puede que publique uno más.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. besos :***

_**DulceSaber**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Labios de cereza

(Segunda Parte de Tree Lovers)

**-Narra Carl-**

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos con pereza. Traté de moverme pero me acordé que ella estaba apoyada en mi. Sonreí mentalmente.

\- Emily, hey, despierta - Tras moverla por algunos segundos se despertó - Ya se hizo de día Emily.

\- Hola - Su rostro tomó un leve color coral. Se veía dulce y tierna.

\- Tenemos que ir con los otros - La verdad no quería dejar la posición en la que estaba, pero no podía permanecer todo el día ahí. Me levante del ahora tibio suelo y estiré mi cuerpo para descontracturarme un poco- ¿Te podría hacer una pregunta? - Asintió. Ahora podría sacarme la duda que tenía desde ayer -¿Qué pasó con Noah? - Dudaba si responderme o no. Sabía que esto le dolía pero quería saber si había alguna forma de ayudarla.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo la esperanza que todo se solucione - Me fui acercando a ella con suma lentitud.

\- Todo va a estar bien - Me dolía que esté mal, limpie su mejilla mojada con mi mano - Mírame - Dije en voz baja y ella me hizo caso - Va a estar bien - Es como un lazo el que nos une, haciendo que nuestra distancia se vaya acortando. Me urgía probar sus labios, necesitaba que estos chocaran con los míos y poder explorar su boca a la perfección. Tanto pensamiento, tanto pensamiento para nada, ¿Por qué? Por que corrió su cara. Yo y mi gran suerte. ¿ES A PROPÓSITO?

\- Lo siento.

\- No deberías, yo fui el que... - Hice una pausa, era una situación muy incómoda. Soy un estúpido al pensar que algo podría pasar entre ella y yo.

\- Yo emmm... t-tengo que ir por a-allá - Claramente se encontraba nerviosa, al igual que se notaba demasiado que estaba huyendo de mí. _Carl Grimes la cagaste, ¿Estás feliz ahora?. _Y ella se fue, a si no más, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Enojado con mi mismo golpeé con el puño cerrado la pared, descargando las emociones y pensamientos que colmaban mi persona. Después de eso me dirigí al pequeño baño que tenía la iglesia para darme higiene personal y como papá había encontrado en su búsqueda de provisiones mudas de ropas me venía genial para cambiarme.

**-Flashback-**

_\- Nunca me podrás ganar - Solté una risa burlona - Ni lo sueñes._

_\- No lo creas, en el momento que estés distraído veras - Me reí._

_\- Que chiste más gracioso - Imité una risa - Para que veas quién es el único e inigualable ganador - La besé al principio solo era para molestarla, pero ahora siento que este beso me gusta._

_Me encanta._

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Esa fue la única vez que había besado, y esa fue la única vez en la que _la_ había besado. Parezco un idiota pensando solo en eso, pero que le voy a hacer, de enserio quería besarla.

El día pasaba muy lento, recién era mediodía y no sabía que hacer. Ya habíamos almorzado, como extrañaba esos momentos, en mi viejo hogar, con mamá y papá juntos, con deliciosa comida preparada por ella. Se me hes imposible no recordarla.

No sabía que hacer, estaba muy aburrido, a si que fui a caminar afuera de la iglesia, obviamente con mi pistola y un cuchillo con la idea de matar caminantes.

2, 3, 4 ya había matado, no se como lo hice pero no me había ensuciado con la asquerosa sangre del cuerpos de los caminantes.

Recorrí los alrededores de la iglesia, y no había encontrado ningún de esos repugnantes seres. Me encontré a Noah sentada en un pequeño tronco con la vista perdida en la nada. Me acerque a ella y sacudí una mano en su rostro.

\- Hola

\- ¿Ah? Ah h-hola Carl - Dijo mientras que su voz se hacía más baja.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? - Susurro algo in entendible.

\- Ahh, si, emmm... en nada

Estuvimos un corto rato hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero lo que me parecía raro era que se reía demasiado con todo lo que digiera, no importaba que fuera una estupidez, o lo más importante e inteligente que halla dicho en la vida, ella de igual forma se iba a reír, y más si hace un día había tenido una fuerte discusión con su hermana.

\- ¿Quieres uno? Hace mucho que no los comía - Sacó una bolsita traslúcida del bolsillo de su sudadera color celeste y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes- Son caramelos de limón - Al sólo escuchar "Caramelos de Limón" arrugué mi nariz, los odiaba, no se nunca me gustaron.

\- No gracias - Noah solo se encogió de hombros y se metió uno de los caramelos ya desenvueltos dentro de la boca.

\- Emmm... te dejo cualquier cosa avísame ¿Si? - Asintió frenéticamente.

\- Es así, no como vos lo estas haciendo - La voz de Leyla llamó mi atención. Allí estaba ella con la de cabellos coloridos practicando con la katana. Tomó el mango del arma afilada entre sus manos y entre un ágil movimiento logró cortar una parte de la bolsa que estaba colgada en un árbol.

Emily y corrió la vista. Sus ojos grises me vieron - ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? Después no quieres que te llamen chusma ¿No? Ja, no me hagas reír.

\- Solo pasaba por acá Leyla

\- See, see, no sabes cuanto te creo, también da la casualidad que siempre te apareces donde estamos nosotras hablando como gente civilizada - Sonreía ampliamente - Hay justo me acordé que me había dicho que hable con alguien, por cierto me tengo que ir - Dijo levantando su dedo índice deformando su voz. Voltee la mirada hacia la ojiverde, esta solo la fulminaba con la mirada en todo el trayecto que hizo.

\- Si quieres me voy, no pretendo incomodarte - Dije sin más. Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi.

\- No, no pasa nada en serio - Caminé a su lado dejando un espacio entre nosotros para dejar su espacio personal - Perdón - Lentamente agachó la cabeza mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Por lo de esta mañana, yo no debí... - Se silencio, y de la nada apareció una mariposa color anaranjado y negro, y se posó en mi rostro, para ser exactos en mi mejilla.

\- Mira con cuidado porque sino se volará - Levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó.

\- Es hermosa - Observó asombrada al insecto que tenía en mi cara. Con suma lentitud fue acercando el dedo índice a mi rostro para poder tocar a la mariposa, pero fue un intento fallido, ya que al instante esta se voló - Oh - Suspiró desilusionada. Cuando lo hizo mi sentido del olfato se activó, lo digo porque pude sentir un olor dulzón que salía de su boca

Pude notar que nos encontrábamos muy cerca. Esta vez él mismo no haría nada, no quería cometer una equivocación de nuevo. Inhaló y exhaló.

\- Lo que iba a decir es que... - Esperé a que continuara - Es que no debí haberme corrido - La miré sorprendido, pero no me dio tiempo para reaccionar diciéndole algo, porque ¡ELLA ME ESTABA BESANDO!. Esto se sentía realmente bien. Rodee su cintura con mis manos y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Muchas sensaciones están en mi ser a la vez.

Nos separamos solo unos pocos centímetros, como para recuperar el aire. Pero con necesidad la volví a besar y ella no se opuso. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar bien del momento. Movimientos suaves inexpertos, con ansias de aprender están ahí, sin duda alguna. Moví mis labios de una forma en la que pedía permiso para tener más acceso a su boca y tuve suerte ya que ella si lo permitió, logrando que estos danzaran con más fluidez. Tenía sabor a cereza y la razón era que tenía un caramelo dentro de su cavidad bucal. Esto me hacia perder la cordura, me extasiaba.

Labios de cereza, eso era. Y si eso me hacía volar de felicidad, no tenía palabras para decir lo que se siente cuando nuestras lenguas se rozan tímidamente. Voy a morir. Mis pulmones me piden a gritos un poco de oxígeno, así que por necesidad física tuve que hacerlo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, y mi pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Pero a pesar de eso sonreí.

\- Y-yo - Estaba muy colorada y eso me hizo soltar una carcajada, puse una mano en su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar limpié cualquier resto de saliva de sus labios. Realmente se me hacía agua la boca.

\- Yo nada, me encantaron tus labios de cereza - Suspiré y besé rápidamente sus labios - Me encantas tú...

* * *

**No se por que el otro día no se subió :/. lo subí junto con el otro, y recién me doy cuenta pero bue :/  
**

** Espero que les haya gustado su primer beso "Verdadero"**

**Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo cap. Muchisismos besos :***

_**DulceSaber**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Ataque al corazón

\- Y-yo - Mi acto habìa sido inconsientemente, al fin y al cabo estaba llena de ansias por hacerlo, y allí, me hallé haciéndolo, lo besé. No se si estuve mal o bien haciendo lo que hice, pero si me llegara a arrepentir ya no hay vuelta atrás, claro que no. Fue extraño, me fascino, y quizá me gustaría hacerlo otra vez. Pero en este momento yacía muy nerviosa ante su respuesta, en lo que de su boca llegase a salir.

\- Yo nada, me encantaron tus labios de cereza... Me encantas tú... - Sentí un alivio muy grande, grandísimo a decir verdad. Él correspondió a mis sentimientos, y eso era... extraño, digo es extraño estar de esta forma acá con él. Pero igual sigue siendo... no se, ¿placentero?

\- Carl tu me gustas - Listo se lo dije. No hay de que arrepentirse. Estaba aguantando el aire, mientras mordía mi labio esperando su respuesta. Tensa, así estaba.

\- A mi también.

\- Osea ¿Te gustas a ti mismo? - Me reí. Sus manos seguían en mi cintura, y las mías en su cuello. Dije eso tratando de poder calmar mi nerviosismo que claramente estaba a la vista.

\- A si también - Sonrió y me besó fugazmente los labios - Pero vos me gustas más - Y me volvió a besar. Creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a sus besos. Fue lento al principio, pero después era más la necesidad que había entre nosotros. Mordió mi labio superior suavemente y soltó mis labios - ¿Me vas a convidar alguno?

\- Nop - Apreté mis labios tratando de contener la risa, me solté de su agarre y me fui adentro de la parroquia dejándolo que hable solo.

Caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que me adentre a un cuarto al cual no había visto anteriormente. Se escucharon pequeños sollozos en el lugar. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, para que no me escuchara, pero falle, porque de inmediato se dejo de escuchar. Saqué la pistola de mi pantalón por precaución.

\- ¿Maggie? - Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la piernas flexionada secándose los ojos con rapidez, como para que no me de cuenta que estaba llorando, pero era tarde - Maggie ¿Que pasa? - Me senté junto a ella.

\- Nada, nada, de enserio, estoy bien - Levanté una ceja mirando detenidamente sus ojos. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, nadie llora porque si.

\- Si es por Beth - Suspiré recordando a la rubia - Ella seguro está bien, es fuerte.

\- ¿Y si no es así?, ¿Si ella ya está convertida en caminante o se esta muriendo de frío calor, o siquiera tiene hambre? No me podes asegurar nada, y y-yo tengo mucho miedo. Yo no quiero que a ella le haya pasado nada - La abrasé mientras sollozaba. La entendía muchísimo, porque si algo le llagaba a pasar a Noah, no sabría que haría. También extrañaba mucho a Beth, faltaba su alegría, y la forma que levantaba al grupo. Faltaba su luz.

\- Maggie, no pierdas la esperanza, como seguro ella no la perdió. Solo tienes que esperar.

\- ¿Y si ella ya murió?

\- En ese caso, ella esta en un lugar mejor, y no sufre de las miserias de este mundo

Lloró en mi hombro por unas horas y lentamente se fue quedando dormida. El crujir de la puerta de madera sonó, dándome a saber que alguien entró a la habitación.

\- Hey - Gleen se puso de cuclillas a nuestro lado - La andaba buscando por todos lados - Con la mirada triste acarició la cabeza de la mayor de las Greene, su esposa. Era muy tierno, pero me sentía incomoda ahí, como si sobrara, bueno la verdad si sobro - ¿Que le pasa? No ha querido hablar conmigo.

\- Beth, la extraña mucho. Todos la extrañamos.

\- Si - Susurró

\- Te dejo con ella. Te necesita - Maggie estaba profundamente dormida, así que cuando cambiamos, ella no se inmutó. Gleen y Maggie hacían una hermosa pareja, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que pasan estando en un mundo apocalíptico defienden su amor , apoyándose, estando unidos, siendo uno el sostén del otro.

\- Emily... gracias - Asentí mirando sus ojos, ya estando parada al lado de la puerta.

Quiero hacer algo acá, porque últimamente no hago nada. Le pregunté a Rick si le sería útil para algo, pero me dijo que por ahora teníamos que esperar a que aparecieran Carol y Daryl para ir a Washington en "Búsqueda para la cura".

No voy a ilusionarme con respecto a eso había %50 de que fuera cierto o que fuera a funcionar. Así que para que hacerme falsas esperanza, lo voy a creer cuando todo esto acabe y no tengamos que luchar por nuestra vida sin correr riesgos de nada.

Tomaron mi cintura, y yo pegué un salto. Sentía que me había dado un ataque al corazón. Pero todo cambió rotundamente. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, miré las manos que agarraban mi cintura. Carl. Si mi corazón había latido fuerte, no tenía comparación en estos momentos. Lentamente me fui dando la vuelta.

\- Carl ¿Paso algo? ¿Los encontraron? - Dije con algo de nerviosismo por la corta distancia que había entre nosotros.

\- No, no paso nada. No los encontraron todavía. Todo está bien - Me sonrió y se acercó a mi para besarme. Cierro los ojos esperando el contacto con mis labios. Pero nunca llega a estos, si no que besa mi mejilla con dulzura - Solo si me das uno - Abrí los ojos y vi que el señalaba la bolsa que había en el bolsillo delantero de mi Jean.

\- No - Sonreí, no es que sea mezquina, solo quería hacerlo sufrir aunque sea un poquito.

\- No seas mala, solo uno, no es nada - Puso cara de perrito mojado haciendo que mi corazón derritiera. Saqué la bolsa traslucida de mi pantalón, tomé un caramelo de cereza y volví a guardarla.

\- Toma para que veas que no soy tan mala - Acerque esté a su palma de la mano y luego lo alejé en forma de amagué. Reí a carcajada ante mi acto y por como su cara se transformó de felicidad a Póker Facer. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros rodeando su cuello y le di un beso en la frente - Ahora sí - Tuve que soltar una mano y le dí lo que él me había pedido desde este mediodía.

Lo mire al rostro pero había cambiado drásticamente esa esencia juguetona y alegre que había antes entre los dos. Estaba pensativo y triste. Coloqué mi mano lentamente sobre su mejilla. Con el dedo pulgar la acaricié. Estaba preocupada, porque habría él de tener un cambio tan grande. Algo había recordado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Sus ojos azules se clavaron directamente a los mios, pero de su boca no salió nada - Carl, ¿Que pasa?¿Estás bien?- Frunció el entrecejo, en forma de aclarar sus ideas.

\- No, nada - Enseño una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa, pero no llegaba al serlo del todo. Algo me ocultaba, pero él estaba en todo su derecho de no decírmelo. Colocó el dulce en su boca y lo saboreó - Quiero compartirlo con vos - Sonrió de forma perversa y yo solo solté una risa nerviosa.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que mariposas revoloteen en mi estómago. Sus labios eran suaves y acolchonados, y se unían perfectamente a los míos. Me fui destensado y tomando más confianza, logrando abrir nuestras bocas y sentir el sabor de cereza que se mezclaba con el sabor propio de él. Movía mis labios suavemente tratando de disfrutar cada segundo. Su lengua rozó la mía, haciéndome explotar en un millón de sensaciones. Cuando era chica, y en la televisión pasaban escenas en que los actores se tenían que besar... Mmm ¿Como decirlo?... ¿Pasionalmente? Bueno me parecía sumamente asqueroso, por que eran como dos cosa comiéndose. Pero ahora, estando en la piel de ellos, no me da ni un poquito de asco, todo lo contrario, desearía que no se terminara nunca.

Me voy a desmayar si no obtengo un poco de aire en estos momentos. Me separó con las manos que estaban en su pecho, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?. Sonreí con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el oxigeno tan necesitado para mis pulmones.

\- Me dejaste sin aire -Susurré

\- Es que soy irresistible y por eso no me querías dejar de besar - Río burlonamente

\- Lo que tu digas Grimes, pero en tu interior sabes que no es cierto - Le saqué la lengua de forma infantil. Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

\- En parte, pero sigo siendo irresistible - Iba a besarme de vuelta pero se escuchó un carraspeo.

\- ¿Interrumpo?


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Quiero la verdad

\- ¿Interrumpo? - Hablaron detrás de Carl. Tenía miedo, pero no sabía porque, no hacía nada malo que yo supiera. Él me miraba a los ojos, se veía que sentía lo mismo. Sus pupilas dilatadas, el contorno de los labios enrojecidos, y estos hinchados. Se veía muy lindo, tan besable.

\- Si Michonne, si interrumpís - Me dio un rápido roce en los labios. Quedando seguramente con cara de estúpida sonriente. Se dio vuelta en su propio eje, dejándome ver a una Michonne enseñando sus dientes blanquecinos, que resaltaban por el tono de su piel, con una ceja levantada. Mi rostro comenzó a tomar calor. Odio profundamente sonrojarme, ¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer? Me veo débil y saben lo que me pasa de esa forma.

\- ¿Con que si ehh? - Por que rayos, Carl no cierra la boca, no ve lo que logra. Presiono fuertemente su mano, haciendo que el me echara una mirada de desconcierto, y para colmo la morena largó una carcajada, haciendo que me ponga más incómoda de lo que yo ya estaba - Yo sabía que iban a estar juntos, pero no pensé que tan rápido. Te creía más lento Carl - No pude evitarlo y me reí débilmente, mientras que Carl la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Te digo lo contrario entonces Michonne, a este paso, él va terminar con la barba de Dumbledore esperándote - Se puso seria, pero de inmediato comenzó a reír. Carl tomó mi mano, haciendo que al pequeño roce, me diera una pequeña descarga eléctrica, no como esas que te hacen saltar quejándote, esta es agradable - ¿Venías a decirnos algo?

\- Mmm... Ya lo olvidé - Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar - No, no me acuerdo. Así que voy a dejar a los tortolitos a solas.

\- Que molesta - Soltó Carl luego de que Michonne dejó el cuarto. Y yo liberé el aire acumulado en los pulmones, para luego sonreirle tímidamente. Dejó de lado su expresión molesta para corresponder a mi sonrisa. Levante la mano libre, la pose en su nuca y acaricié los cabellos largos de esa zona, pudiendo sentir como se erizaba. Ejercí un poco de presión para acercarlo a mi rostro, el luego se dejó. Me puse de puntas de pies, y rocé nuestros labios. Así después lo besé enserio, sintiendo como nose... pero es tan genial.

\- ¿Ahora estás menos enojado? - Sonreí sobre sus labios, mientras que nuestras frentes estaban pegadas.

\- Si - Suspiró

\- La próxima vez no me mandes al frente - Arrugué el entrecejo, algo molesta por anterior acción frente a Michonne - Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Que?¿Te doy vergüenza? - Esta vez fui yo la que negó, de ninguna manera estaría avergonzada de él.

\- Sabes que no es eso Carl, lo lo hagas de vuelta, me pones incómoda y sabes a lo que me refiero - Me sonrió - Me voy con Judy - Besé su mejilla sonoramente y me marche en busca de la pequeña Grimes.

Por lo menos podía estar con la pequeña, silenciando el dolor que había dejado mi hermana. Todavía no la podía entender, ¿Yo que le había hecho? Tendría que sacarme la duda cuan más antes mejor, porque ella me hace falta, y no puedo estar completamente feliz.

La rubia estaba en el regazo de la de cabellos coloridos jugueteando con sus manos, muy contenta. En mi cara se formó una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Leyla - Saludé a la ojigris y está asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro pura - Tengo una duda desde que te conocí.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para tener los pelos así?

\- Había estado en lugar a salvo hasta que un grupo lo invadió. Fui unas de las pocas que pudieron salir con vida. Pero antes de eso, un grupo de chicas me tiño el pelo, claro que no me opuse.

\- Te queda bien - Sonreí con gentilidad, cortando con el tema, porque no sabía si iba a meter la pata y tampoco quería ponerla mal.

Me acerqué a la bebé con los brazos abiertos, de forma que esta hiciera lo mismo, sonriente, emitiendo pequeños balbuceos. Sus ojitos azules brillaban alegremente mientras la tomaba.

\- Hola hermosa - Besé su cachete sonrosado naturalmente, y esta solo se rió.

\- Emily - Leyla me llamó en un susurró, pero cuando la miré, ella sonreía de forma sínica que llego al punto de darme miedo. Como un flashback a mi cabeza llegó la imagen cuando Beth estaba de la misma forma, justo así, justo cuando trataba algo en mi contra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasó entre vos y Carl cuando me fui de ahí? - Levantó y bajo las cejas varias veces rápidamente. ¿Que pasó?, solo nos besamos y confesé lo que sentía, y ahora cada dos por tres nos estamos besando. No, no queda.

\- Nada - Para mi gusto la voz me salió muy aguda. Dándole a ver que claramente estaba mintiendo. Esta vez, ella levantó una sola ceja, incrédula de lo que yo le había dicho. Como era de suponer.

\- Quiero la verdad - Mis mejillas se calentaron. Buen momento para hacerlo. Miré a Judy que solo jugaba con su dedo que estaba dentro de su boca, se lo saqué rápido, no la iba a dejar que se enferme. Pero comencé a hacerle caras para que no llore - Y la quiero ahora.

\- Leyla, mmm, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? - Noah, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados. No me había detenido a observarla con detenimiento, por eso nunca me había dado cuenta de que cuanto ella había crecido. Estaba unos centímetros más alta, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba en proceso de formación. Estaba muy linda, si no fuera mi hermana quizá en estos momentos me encontraría envidiándola.

\- Después me vas a decir - Se marchó de ahí, detrás de mi hermana, pero luego apareció por el marco de la puerta un hombre de tez morena, con la vestimenta de cura. Instintivamente llevé mi mano al arma que estaba en mi cadera en modo de defensa. Este levanto una mano, y con miedo en los ojos negó con la cabeza.

\- Usted cura - Dije con un tono frío y rudo. Este que había sentado en un rincón de la habitación con un rosario entre las manos me miró. No me iba a callar lo que sentía, porque con Leyla era diferente se podía sentir y ver que no tenía una pizca de mala persona, pero él me daba mala espina, había algo de él que no me cerraba - Llega a hacer algún paso en falso - Fruncí el entrecejo - Y yo... No dudaré un segundo en volarle los cesos.

Fueron llegando algunos, y se iban acomodando en algún lugar de la habitación. Carl llegó y se posicionó a mi lado.

\- Papá se fue con algunos a buscar a los de Terminus que sobrevivieron - Abrí los ojos, ¿Cómo que seguían vivos? - A Bob... le comieron una pierna, y está mordido.

\- Oh - Susurré tristemente. No era muy allegada a él, pero eso no quita la sensación fea de perder a alguien - ¿Y Sasha?

\- Se fue con Rick, pero no sé, está mal - Siento un leve golpe en mi espalda, volteo la mirada a el dueño del golpe. ¿Noah?. Está de espalda caminando para la parte del fondo con Leyla junto a ella. De seguro fue casualidad, por eso le resto importancia y coloco a Judith en una especie de cuna que hay ahí, y me siento en el suelo, junto a la puerta y Carl se sentó del otro lado.

Todos estaban callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, dejando el lugar en un silencio sepulcral. La mayoría tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, pero ella me miraba. Ella me miraba de una forma retorcida, una forma que nunca había visto en sus ojos verdes, sin saber si era bueno o malo.

El ruido de una madera romperse hace que me desvíe de mis pensamientos. Me levanté del suelo, preparé mi pistola y apunté hacía la puerta. Casi todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Bueno, supongo que saben que estamos aquí - La voz de un hombre se escuchó, casi estaba segura que eran los tipos de Terminus. Nos habían encontrado - Y nosotros sabemos que están aquí... Y estamos armados - No me importa que estén armados, haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mis manos para que no les hagan daño. No ahora que estoy con mi familia...

**Perdón, perdón perdón.**

**Se que no actualice hace mucho tiempo pero es que estoy llendo para abajo con el cole :( bueno solo en unas materia pero bue estoy tratando de remontarlas. A si que haré actualizaciones lentas.**

**Perdon a todas de encerio.**

_**DulceSaber**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Su hermoso rostro 

**-Narra Carl-**

\- Y nosotros sabemos que están aquí... Y estamos armados - Mierda estamos en problemas. Están acá. Apunté directamente a la puerta, por si llegaran a entrar, no dudaría en dispararles - Así que ya no tiene sentido esconderse - Nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, pero era casi imperceptible, o sea que ellos no las escucharían fácilmente.

\- Los hemos estado observando, sabemos quiénes están aquí - Esa era la razón por la cual me había sentido perseguido el tiempo en el que me encontraba fuera de la iglesia, ellos estaban ahí, y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta - Está Bob, si todavía no terminaron con su dolor, y Eugene, Rosita... los asesinos de Martin, Carl y Emily, su querida hermanita ingenua Noah, Tyresse, Judith... - Sabía todos y cada unos de nosotros de los que nos encontrábamos ahí, excepto Bob que estaba en otra habitación.

\- Rick y los otros se fueron, con muchas de sus armas. Oigan, no sabemos dónde están ustedes... Pero este lugar no es muy grande... Así que terminemos esto ahora, antes de que todo se vuelva más doloroso de lo necesario - No iba a dejar mi postura, los defenderé con mi vida así sea lo que tenga que hacer

\- Miren, están detrás de una de estas dos puertas y tenemos más que suficientes balas para derribar ambas. Me imagino que no es lo que quieren. ¿Que hay del cura?. Padre, si nos ayuda a terminar con esto lo dejaremos irse. Solo abra la puerta y puede irse, puede llevarse a la bebe. ¿Que dice? - Quería proteger a mi hermana, pero confiar en esos estúpidos caníbales no es de mente sana que digamos. Judith comienza a llorar ¿Enserio?. Emily corre hacia ella para poder tratar calmarla y que deje de llorar.

\- Judy, shh, no llores hermosa - Susurró demasiado bajito, al punto de oírla solo yo que estaba más cerca. Si tuviera la libertad para hacer algo sin correr el riesgo de morir iría a su lado y le diría lo hermosa que se ve, pero este no es el momento.

\- Esta es su última oportunidad para que nos digan si van a salir - Esta vez fue la voz de otro hombre, pero fuera quien fuera no le iba a hacer caso.

Disparos, se escucharon disparos, no muchos solo lo suficiente como para hacerlos rendirse, seguro los demás habían llegado, pero de igual forma no baje la guardia. Derrepente todo se silencio. Para luego escucharse gritos y como los otros morían, porque de seguro no eran los nuestros. Emil le tapó sus pequeñas orejitas a Judith, mientras que de sus labios salía un shh.

\- Es un día gris ¿No?, bueno así lo siento yo. Él por lo menos se puede despedir de buena forma - Lágrimas se asoman de sus ojos lentamente, inundándolos que terminan viajando por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Ella se refirió a algo cuando lo dijo, algo que parecía afectarle mucho.

\- Viste la primera vez, cuando tuve que hablar enfrente de todos, cuando Rick me hizo las preguntas - Asentí recordando ese momento.

**\- Flashback -**

_\- ¿Cuántos caminantes han matado? - Papá comenzó a hacerle las preguntas para ver si se quedaba o no. Sinceramente quisiera que se vaya al otro lado del mundo, con solo mirarla hay algo que me inquieta, pero sin saber de que forma._

_\- ¿Que cosa?_

_\- Emm... los zombies _

_\- Ah, no sabía que se llevaba la cuenta, ni idea - ¿Y ahora quién se cree?_

_\- Eh yo tampoco sé cuantos - La niña pequeña codeó a su hermana._

_\- Esta bien, ¿Cuantas personas han matado? - Su cara se desfiguró, no era la misma que la de algunos segundos atrás._

_\- Solo una - Dijo casi ininteligiblemente _

_\- ¿Por qué? _

_\- Me lo pidió, la habían mordido - Sus ojos lagrimeaban, dándome una idea de lo que ella habría hecho. Había matado a una mujer, habría sido un familiar. Todo eso me hace recordar cuando disparé a mi mamá, sintiéndome fatal, pero de alguna forma u otra podría comprender a aquella chica nueva._

**\- Fin de Flashback -**

\- Y-yo tuve q-que... - Su voz temblaba, al igual que lo hacía su cuerpo. La rodeé con mi brazo, atrayéndola hacía mi -T-tuve que matar a mi mamá - Su cabeza estaba en mi cuello, y ella estaba sollozando débilmente. Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza y comencé acariciarla, tratando de poder consolarla. Pero eso, lo que ella acababa de decir hizo que se revuelvan todos mis pensamientos, creando un nudo en mi garganta, al recordar que eso mismo había hecho yo. Al cabo de un rato ella logró calmarse, pero para mí, todo era lo contrario.

\- Ella se llamaba Lori, cuando estaba por dar a luz, Maggie tuvo que hacerle cesárea - El nudo que había en mi garganta no me permitía hablar con claridad - Le disparé... ella no pudo aguantar la pérdida de sangre - Ya las lágrimas caían lentamente, haciéndome recordar todo lo que había vivido, sacó su rostro de mi cuello, dejándome ver su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y levemente hinchados. Desvié mi mirada hacía otro lugar que no fuese su cara.

\- Quizá ahora ellas están juntas, en algún lugar cuidándonos - Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi mejilla y levanto mi rostro para que la viera. Con sus pulgares limpió toda el agua salada que había salido de mis ojos, mientras hacía un esfuerzo grande en formar una sonrisa - Quizá por ellas ahora estemos con vida.

Me abrazó fuertemente, había estando necesitando ese abrazo, ahora como nunca antes, la rodeé con los brazos como ella lo hacía conmigo, tratando de transmitirle un poco de lo que ella me hacia sentir. Porque era para bien, porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba como yo.

Emily había pasado lo mismo que yo, ella podía entenderme a la perfección. El matar a tu madre, aunque fuera por su bien, es un trauma que te marca por el resto de la vida, si es que puedes sobrevivir.

Estuvimos un rato en esa posición un rato, hasta que sentí mis piernas entumecerse. Los dos abrazados en el frío piso, de una manera no tan cómoda era la razón al entumecimiento.

\- Gracias Carl - Se separó de mí lentamente.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Por hacer mi vida más feliz - Chocaron nuestros labios y danzaron de forma armónica por un momento hasta que decidí separarme gentilmente para responder a lo que había dicho.

\- Entonces también gracias a ti, por cambiar mi vida y hacerme olvidar, por lo menos a ratos, en donde estamos, por que gracias a ti estoy comenzando a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y por que gracias a ti, estoy comenzando a aprender que es el amor.

* * *

**Holitas hermosas**

**¿Cómo Andan? Espero que bien.**

**¿Me extrañaron?(Nobody:( )**  
**Hoy voy a publicar dos capìtulos, para compensar el tiempo.**

**Las quiero mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos :***

_**Sweet_G_**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Cuidado

Bob murió la anterior tarde, dejando a todos con mucha tristeza. Sasha, su pareja, fue una de las más afectadas, ahogada en el dolor de haber perdido uno de sus seres querido más cercanos. Perder a alguien es la sensación más fea que podía sentirse, te deja sumido en el dolor, recordándote a cada segundo los momentos vividos con la misma. Todo el clima entre nosotros, me hizo llevar mi mente a todas las cosas que había vivido con mis padres, que ahora no están. Dejándome desprevenida contra el mundo y quebrándome por completo junto a Carl.

El sufrió la misma perdida, y los dos seguíamos sufriendo en silencio. Pero hay que seguir adelante sin que estos pensamientos me depriman, dejándome indefensa en el momento que menos necesito eso. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Maggie y Gleen ya están en macha a Washington, ruego que logren acabar con este mundo de perdidas y dolor.

Llevo mis pasos junto a mi hermana, Noah, tratando de que esto haya logrado cambiar un poco nuestra situación.

\- Noah, ¿Podemos hablar? - Susurre cabizbaja. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, ella se dignó a dirigirme la palabra.

\- Bueno... - Suspiró. Enredé mis manos por su espalda, dándole el abrazo que hace un largo tiempo me esperanzaba con darle, un abrazo cargado de emoción y sentimiento, como si alguna de las dos muriésemos el día de mañana.

\- Perdón Noah si hice algo que te molestara, no fue mi intención - No lloraba pero eso no quita de que esté muy angustiada. Se soltó a mi agarre y me miró directamente a los ojos. Verde obscuro, así eran estos que transmitían dureza pero con enojo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y de nuevo me miró a los ojos.

\- Yo estoy grande, y también muy confundida, necesito tiempo para pensar y procesar todo.

\- Procesar ¿Qué?, Noah estamos en una Apocalipsis, en cualquier momento podemos morir, viste lo que le paso a Bob.

\- Sólo... Necesito tiempo. No me apresures, yo sé cuando estaré lista - No me quedaba de otra que aceptar sus condiciones.

\- Está bien pero llámame - Asintió. Por lo menos ella iba a intentar hacer un esfuerzo. Quería que fuéramos esas que peleábamos por cosas insignificantes, pero que al segundo se abrazaban haciendo chistes, como solíamos ser.

\- No me respondiste, y YO no me olvide querida Jonhson - Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, llevándome un susto de muerte. Mierda.

\- No me das miedo Storm, y menos si tenés los pelos como arco iris.

\- Sisi, me teneés envidia, a mi no me podrás tener miedo, pero a mi katana si, así que habla ahora o calla para siempre - Giré sobre mis talones encontrándome a Leyla con la katana entre sus manos en lo alto de su cabeza, con una cara de loca que me dio escalofríos. Pero a la vez me dio gracia.

\- Hay Leyla - Suspiré y negué con un movimiento de cabeza - No vas cambiar, me rindo.

Lanzó una risotada y bajó el objeto filoso y lo guardo en su estuche cuidadosamente, dando un golpe fuerte al final pretendiendo darme miedo.

\- Larga todo entonces.

\- Bueno cuanto te fuiste... - Me comenzó a picar la nuca. Dios. La rascó discretamente, bueno, al menos eso creo yo - Nos besamos - A medida que iba diciendo la palabra mi voz se iba haciendo notoriamente más aguda.

Pegó un grito agudo, como esos que dan las fans cuando ven a su ídolo, pero su cara se fue transformando para pasar a estar completamente seria, con sus dos cejas levantadas levemente ¿Que le pasaba?¿Por fin se habría vuelto completamente loca?

\- Mmm... yo no suelo ser chismosa, y esta no va a ser la excepción de ninguna manera. Digo... me encanta que estén en pareja y que se besen - Por un segundo me miró con cara picara, para luego seguir con la misma cara de seriedad - Pero... Tengan cuidado... - Carraspeó su garganta. ¿A qué se refería con tener cuidado? - No se besuqueen delante de todos, por lo menos no por ahora.

\- Primero no me gusta que nos observen besándonos, me da cosa - Sacudí todo el cuerpo, mientras sacaba la lengua en forma de asco - Y dos ¿Por que me estas diciendo todo esto?

\- Te dije que no pienso ser chismosa, solo trato de evitar lo que se avecina - Se cruzó de brazos y apoyo todo el peso en la parte derecha de su cadera. Ella lo único que hizo fue confundirme, ¿Por que se hacía la misteriosa?¿Que se avecina? - Hey te estoy hablando - Pude notar que ella se encontraba chasqueando los dedos frente a mi rostro.

\- Dime

\- Mmm... ¿Y que tal besa? - Movió sus cejas y rió mostrando su dentadura blanquecina.

\- ¿Tengo que responderte?

\- Claro que si - Frunció el entrecejo y yo observe mis manos - Dale responde, no ves que se está muriendo por conocerla - Esperen. ¿Cómo? - Odio profundamente que hagas eso. No puedo tener una conversación tranquila sin que estés metido ahí, Dioss mándale un caminante. ¿Que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? Ya sé que somos las belleza del nuevo mundo, pero conmigo no tienes oportunidad - Chasqueó una vez los dedos, haciendo cara de pato que me causó mucha gracia.

Por fin decidí darme vuelta y ahí estaba él, colorado hasta más no poder. Negué divertida ante la situación, metí unos de esos deliciosos caramelos a mi boca tratando de liberar la tensión que había en el aire, hasta que escucho una estruendosa risa atrás mio. Ya la perdí.

\- Hubo mucho silencio Grimes, así que lo lamento, pero besar no es tu facultad. Solo por que soy buena te puedo enseñar - Oh no, no, no y no. Le clavé la vista amenazadoramente a la rubia pero esta no paraba de negar mientras estaba claramente tentada - Hay Emily, tan solo era un chiste, acaso no tienes sentido del humor. Además a mi no me gustan los cara bonita, prefiero los rudos, así como con cicatrices y eso. Lamento arruinarte tu sueño no eres mi tipo.

Deje de escucharla, porque si no no dejaría de hablar en un largo rato. Caminé hacia Carl y puse mis brazos en su cuello.

\- No la escuches - Arrugué la nariz - Esta loca.

\- Si pero... al final ¿Que pensas de lo que dijo? - Levanté una ceja sin entender a que se refería - No nada... - Agachó su cabeza, logrando que su sobrero me golpee.

\- Auch - Me sobé la frente mientras sonreía.

\- Lo siento soy un brut... - Lo callé con un beso.

\- Soy algo lenta, pero al fin y al cabo termino entendiendo. Y yo pienso que estoy muriendo por besarte en todos los momentos del día, algunas veces inconscientemente. Y si quieres saber, me encanta como besas. ¿Era eso? - Sonrió tal cual como un bebe con un dulce - Tengo que ordenar unas cosas, pero te veo a la medianoche cuando todos duermen - Le di un pico en los labios y me fui dejándolo confundido.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Vergüenza

_Pero... Tengan cuidado... _

_Solo trato de evitar lo que se avecina..._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, no entendía a que se refería. ¿Por que no me lo dijo directamente? Solo tenía que decírmelo, y no tendría este dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora. Más tarde le sacaría gota por gota lo que me quiso decir, por que la verdad la incógnita me carcomía por dentro.

Ya se hacía de noche, y todos estábamos comiendo, una sopa de verdura, la cual yo había hecho, con un trabajo ardúo. Por que nunca cociné, siempre estuve ahí, preparada para comer, pero cocinar, realmente no conocía la palabra, eso ya lo había demostrado cuando tuve que preparara la formula de la pequeña Grimes. Solo me quedaron algunas pequeñas marcas, debido a que me había quemado, pero era algo menor, nada para alarmarse. El caldo con un trozo de zanahoria estaba en mi boca, lo saboreaba lentamente. Estaba algo caliente pero lo suficiente como para no quemarme.

A mi alrededor todos estaban callados, concentrados en la comida. Eché un vistazo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Carl, acordándome de lo que le había dicho, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. La medianoche. Esta medianoche. Había una parte de mí tenía algo de pavor, pero me ganaba la otra, de verdad quería estar con él, pero digo, hay mierda, no de esa forma. ¿Y si él llego a malentender lo que le dije? Uf ¿Por que me tiene que pasar a mi?. ¡Que vergüenza!_No, para un segundo, inhala y exhala, y tranquilízate._¿Como lo hago? _Basta, no lo pienses solo hazlo._ Ojala fuera así de fácil. _Lo es, solo que no tienes que pensarlo tanto_. Voy a tratar de seguir tu concejos conciencia.

Todos estaban terminando de comer, así que corrí al baño para higienizarme bien antes que todo se vayan a dormir. Até mi pelo en una coleta al finalizar y salí del baño. Acomodé todas las cosas sucias en el altar, ya que no íbamos a gastar la poca agua que teníamos en lavar los "Platos" por así decirlo.

Ya podía sentir ese cosquillas en el vientre que me hacían poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y no me gustaba nada. Con solo pensar, hacia que mi cuerpo temblase de algo que no solo eran los nervios, pero que de igual forma no llegaba a descubrir que era.

\- Emily buenas noches - Maggie me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y su marido, Gleen, me dio un asentamiento de cabeza. Cada día se iba recuperando más, pudiendo asimilar que su hermana no estaba a su lado, y poco a poco parecía perder las esperanzas. Yo no creo que Beth esté muerta, seguro ya encontró a quien molestar. Bendita rubia.

Saludé a cada uno de los miembros del grupo, notando como esa parte de la iglesia se iba quedando en un silencio cómodo.

En el preciso lugar en donde me encontraba parada, había asesinado a los asesinos, que ironía. Se lo merecían, y de ninguna forma iba a lamentar sus muertes.

Fui caminando entre las bancas, tocando su madera con el dedo índice, sintiendo su textura. Llegué hasta la puerta central de la iglesia, y me senté en un esquina obscura.

\- Flashback -

_\- ¡Quédate quieto, no ves que estamos en la casa Dios! -Mascullé con los dientes apretados, y con un tono de voz para que solo él me escuchara - No seas maleducado - Solté una pequeña risita._

_\- Si claro señorita educada, Jajaja justamente vos - Patrick de unos 10 años, no paraba de molestar. Sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo perversidad, indicándome que algo malo iba a hacer en cualquier momento y tenía que andar en alerta - No molestes._

_Todos sentados de la misma forma y con sus rostros serios hacían que la burla surgiera de mí sin alguna explicación._

_\- Greeny, ¿El cura nunca se enoja no? - Abrí mis ojos bien grandes. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Una cosa era a las maestras insoportables, pero otra cosa era EL CURA._

_\- Ni lo pienses - Susurré_

_\- Es muy tarde_

\- Fin de Flashback -

Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, gracias a eso estuve un mes castigada sin poder salir a pasear a ningún lado, y no poder juntarme con mis amigos. Patrick idiota, ¿A quién se le ocurre tirarle slime al cura luego de la misa? Solo a él, fue gracioso, pero muy estúpido, seguro ya esta muerto, o convertido en un caminante, si tan solo hubiéramos pasado por su casa cuando comenzó todo esto, la suerte de él podría haber sido otra.

Una sombra caminaba hacia mí lentamente, entrecerré los ojos, para poder distinguir mejor, pero no. Prepare mi pistola y me puse en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Quien sos? -Se escucho una leve risa, así que no me dejo otra cosa que quitarle el seguro al arma.

\- Soy Carl ¿En donde estas? No veo una mierda - Me reí y fui hasta la silueta de Carl que estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le plante un beso en los labios y agarre sus mejillas.

\- Acá estoy - Dije al separarme, tome una de sus manos y lo guié hacia donde hace unos momentos estaba yo. Me quedé quieta sin saber que decir o hacer, y para mi, el silencio se ponía incomodo.

\- ¿En que pensabas? - Carl cortó con el clima incomodo que había.

\- No lo se, ¿Viejos tiempos? - Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas como indio, y el imito mi acción.

\- ¿Como que? - Parecía interesado en que respondiera sus preguntas.

\- En mis amigos, bah, digo, en mi mejor amigo, porque no tenia muchos que digamos - Se quedó callado unos segundos.

\- Ah, mejor amigo - Al parecer susurro para sí mismo.

\- Si Carl, solo mejores amigos

\- Yo no dije nada - Levantó sus manos en forma de inocencia.

\- Entonces pensaste en vos alta - Reí por lo bajo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre las piernas del castaño - ¿Y vos tenías muchos amigos?

\- Si, no se - Suspiró pesadamente - En todo el tiempo que paso pude ver como la gente es hipócrita.

\- ¿Yo soy hipócrita? - Pregunté con un dejo de inocencia, pero era la verdad. Tardó unos segundos.

\- Si decís que para vos, yo soy feo, creo que estas siendo hipócrita - Se río y la sangre llegó a mi rostro, pero él no conseguía percibirlo ya que estábamos a oscuras. Decidí seguirle el juego para ver como reaccionaba.

\- Tenes razón, sos muy lindo, pero creo que en vez de hipócrita sería mentirosa - Pude notar como se tensaron sus piernas por un segundo. Me levante, quedando sentada en el suelo.

\- Ya lo sabía

\- ¿Enserio? - Me acerqué a el que dando a solo unos centímetros, con una sonrisa que invadía completamente mi rostro.

\- Si, si no, no estarías conmigo - Me separé de él con rapidez, me paré y me crucé de brazos enojada por lo que había dicho.

\- Una, yo no "estoy" con vos porque seas lindo, no soy tan superficial, me gustas, por... no se, pero hay algo que me lleva a vos - Pensé, no iba a desnudar todos mi sentimientos, porque no estoy segura del todo, y necesitaría tiempo - Y dos nosotros no estamos juntos, vos nunca... - Me callé y miré el suelo, pero al ver que no respondía, di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero él me tomo del brazo.

\- Perdón, yo no... - Miró hacia el suelo y yo tironeé para irme - No, no te vayas - Se puso adelante mio, pudiendo sentir su cercanía y sus manos en mis brazos, que se me hacia muy agradable, pero igual seguía enojada - No se como arreglar lo primero, pero lo segundo creo que es un poquito más fácil - Inhaló y exhaló, y pude sentir como temblaba ligeramente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, haciéndome hiperventilar. Traté de controlarme un segundo.

\- No - Contesté lo más seca posible, tratando que no notara mi voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Porque vos me lo estas diciendo porque te lo dije yo, no porque saliera de vos - Refunfuñe, me solté de su agarre y me crucé de brazos.

Lo miré de reojo, y se veía sus dientes a la luz de la luna, haz de luna bordeaban todo su rostro, se veía feliz, y acá yo enojada. ¿Le gusta que me enoje o que?

\- De mi boca salió, además pensé que ya estaba claro.

\- ¿Claro que?

\- Que quiero estar con vos - Sujetó mis caderas, y me apegó a sus labios, esos de los que te hacen olvidar de todo lo que existe, de esos que hacen que olvide que estaba enojada. Abrí mis labios tímidamente y puse mis manos en su nuca, rosando su sombrero. De a poco iba aumentando la velocidad del beso, pasando de esos suaves y tiernos bailes que nuestras lenguas y labios hacían juntos, a besos salvajes, llevándote a lo más profundo de las perdiciones. Me separé por falta de aire lentamente - ¿Y?¿Que dices?¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Puede ser.

\- ¿Eso es un si o un no?

\- Es un puede ser

\- Vamos, ¿Y si te beso eso podría cambiar a un si?

\- Pruébalo - Justo cuando me iba a besar corrí mi cara y fui a sentarme a el lugar en donde ya varias veces había estado.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que habíamos hablado con Leyla? - Pregunté cambiando el clima y dejándolo confundido.

\- No lo sé - Llevó su mano hacia su nuca exasperado y se sentó a mi lado - Hablaban de que ella no era chismosa, creo - Rió a corto plazo

\- Ella sabe algo que nos involucra, y presiento que no es nada bueno.

\- ¿Dices que le digamos a papá que es una amenaza?

\- No, no creo que nos quiera asesinar y todo eso. Es algo menor - El ojiazul negó moviendo la cabeza.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Bah no importa - Todavía me queda el sabor agrio de no saber absolutamente nada y quedarme con la intriga. Siento que Carl besa mi mentón, y luego mi mejilla. Muevo mi rostro para mirarlo acusadoramente, pero el justo me iba a dar un beso, y lo hace, pero en los labios. Agarra con sus labios mi labio inferior y pasa rozando su lengua en este con suma delicadeza. Yo no me quedo atrás, imito sus acciones inconscientemente, saboreando cada centímetro y milímetro de sus labios, tratando de grabar ese hermoso momento. Siento como una de sus manos está en mi cadera, pero sus dedos se cuelan por mi camiseta de color crema, e inmediatamente se me eriza la piel.

¿Que hago? Voy a tratar de no prestar atención a lo que hace con su mano y seguir con mis besos. Mierda. Es imposible ¿Como lo hace?. De la nada un sonido que nunca había escuchado se produjo en mi garganta. Con mis dos manos acaricio su cabello que es bastante largo, pero lo hace ver mas lindo. Sus manos siguen subiendo, pero por una extraña razón no me siento muy incomoda, sino que es placentera la sensación. De fondo escucho voces y me separo inmediatamente.

\- Lo siento yo... - Coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, para poder oír quienes eran, porque Michonne estaba sola allá fuera. Había hombres, o eso me pareció oír. Abrieron la puerta principal y Carl y yo apuntamos con nuestras respectivas pistolas.

\- Si están ahí, tienen a Ca...- La voz de Dixon se hizo presente. Ya volvieron. Algo se cayo a mi alrededor haciendo que los de alrededor se alarmaran. Daryl me apuntó con su voluptuosa ballesta, Michonne preparo su filosa katana y ahí había un chico que temblorosamente apunto al lugar en donde estábamos nosotros dos.

\- Soy Emily - Me hice ver con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Que haces ahí niña? - Daryl movió su cabeza y trato de observar aquella esquina. Trataba de decir algo pero no me salían las palabras.

\- Sal de ahí Carl - Michonne que ya había guardado su preciada katana se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperando que Grimes saliera de la oscuridad ¿Como?

Cabizbaja llego hasta mi lado y luego puso una cara de perrito majado que enternecería a medio mundo, bueno, de los que estén vivos.

\- ¿Que estaban haciendo?

\- Hablábamos - Respondió el ojiazul tranquilamente como si nada pasara.

\- A si que ahora se llama hablar - Me gustaría clavarle su katana para que dejara de hablar. ¡Que vergüenza! Si no estuviéramos en la obscuridad todos verían como un tomate.

\- Si solo hablar, no me hagas hacerlo a mi - ¿Como hace para estar tan tranquilo? A mi me tiembla hasta la punta de los pies.

\- Grimes, me estoy hartando de tus amenazas.

\- Bueno, si no les importa quisiera irme a dormir - Agarré la mano de Carl y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

\- No hagan ruido que estoy muy cansado - Daryl grito por lo bajo avergonzándome lo mas que podía. Llegamos a un pasillo, y antes de entrar en la habitación Carl me habló.

\- ¿Estas enojada por... lo de antes? - No le respondí nada solo le di casto beso en los labios. Y después con el dedo pulgar los acaricié sonriendo.

\- ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta?

\- ¿Que?

\- Mmm... lo de ser novios - Dije algo avergonzada.

\- Sigue en pie.

\- Entonces... si acepto.

**Holiwis ¿Cómo andan?**

**Espero que bien :)**

_Dianaa _

_siiii_  
_que te ibas a tradar mas en actualizar pero me alegra que hayas subido 2 cap. _  
_Me gusto mucho la reaccion de carl, caundo estaban bromenado de los besos._  
_Noah ya esta dando avanzes de querer hablar con emily... que bueno :)_

**Yep . No te quiero spolear nada pero bue. Bah no sé que me pasa hoy :/ no se hablar D: Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo Besos:***

**Emmm... a todas las que leen no encuentran algo extraño en la trama, bah digo, no extraño, pero algo que puede ser tracendental.?**

**Les dejo con es y me despido.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Besos :***

_**DulceSaber**_


	23. Sorry

**Perdón a todas las lectoras, no he subido no sé ¿1 o 2 meses?. Realmente les pido perdón. De ahora en más voy a subir todos los sábados. Hoy subo uno para compensar el tiempo. Disculpas**

_**DulceSaber**_


	24. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Ella está enamorada de vos.

-Narra Carl-

Desperté al cabo de oír voces. Mi sombrero cubría en totalidad mi cara, sin dejar pasar un rayo mínimo de luz. Lo coloqué en perfecta posición y pude observar quien se encontraban a mi alrededor. Pero allí en el rincón alejado a mi posición estaba ella, mi novia. Se sentía muy bien y placentero decirlo. Las únicas personas, además de nosotros eran Michonne, el chico nuevo y Noah. El que vino anoche y todavía no sé su nombre.

Fui hasta donde ella dormía de brazos y piernas cruzadas, apoyada contra la pared. Acaricié su mejilla y besé la comisura de sus labios.

\- Hermosa - La moví un poco e inmediatamente abrió los ojos asustada. Le di un pico en sus labios y sonreí - Tienes que levantarte - Asintió mientras se tallaba los ojos. Caminé hasta el marco de la puerta y la esperé. No despertaba a los demás por que seguro estaban cansados, bueno la verdad lo digo Michonne, ya que ella se quedó cuidando la iglesia hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Lentamente se levantó y la dejé entrar al baño primera, después que salió entre al baño y me cepille rápidamente los dientes e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Agradecía en parte que el baño no haya espejo, no quería ver lo tan demacrado que mi rostro estaba, pero igual lo quería hacer, porque hace mucho no veo mi reflejo, y prácticamente e olvidado como soy, no digo que me importe mucho, pero solo quiero saber. Abrí la puerta, dispuesto a irme a desayunar, o a lo sumo comer algo, pero me topé con Noah que parecía sonámbula. Solté una risa y ella me miró sorprendida.

\- Hola Noah - Dije feliz

\- H-hola Carl

\- Hee, bueno te dejo el baño - Caminé descuidado hasta donde todos se encontraban hablando.

\- Toma - Emily me dio pequeño plato con cereales y un vaso de jugo de naranja, que se veía que lo había preparado con el polvillo ese que se le agrega al agua. Me acerqué a su odio y le susurré un "Gracias hermosa", logrando que se sonrojara.

\- Hey hijo ven conmigo después de que desayunes - Asentí cortantemente y él hizo lo mismo.

Comí, saciando mi hambre mañanero, sentándome en uno de las bancas más alejadas del altar, mientras mi mente se encontraba en blanco. Veo como el nuevo se le acerca a mi novia. Ella se ríe acompasadamente y siento como mi rostro va tomando calor. Miré mi mano, estaba apretando muy fuerte el mango de la cuchara, logrando que mis dedos estén blancos al no llegar la sangre. _Cal-ma-te, no pienses cosas que no son, no cague una relación que lleva a penas un día._ El chico que tendrá unos 17 se acerca más a ella, para agarrar el desayuno. _Pero ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_ _De qué se re tanto Mi novia._ Ya esta, no puedo más, como lo último que queda en el plato, tomo lo queda en el vaso, y voy a donde ellos están hablando.

\- Hey ¿De qué hablan? - Dije apretando los dientes ligeramente y me posicione al lado de Emily.

\- No de nada - Sonrió él mostrando los dientes blancos - Por cierto mi nombre es Noah - Alargó su manos en gesto de saludo.

\- Carl - Correspondí a su saludo educadamente.

\- Y ustedes son...- Dejó una pausa para que respondiéramos, así que no pude desaprovechar mi oportunidad para que se alejara de ella.

\- Somos novios - Agarré su cintura posesivamente. Dios, ¿Cómo hago para dejar de sentir esto?. La miró a ella esperando su respuesta.

\- Tu padre te llamaba Carl - ¿Porqué esta evitando responderle? - Ah, y si Noah somos novios - Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, haciéndome saltar de la alegría.

\- Bueno, me voy a ver que quería - La besé dulce y pausadamente en los labios. Es hermosa, me encanta ella, pero en parte sabía que era para que él viera y no se acercara a ella de esa forma.

Fui con mi padre, y me dijo que ayudara a colocar maderas en las ventanas, para asegurar la iglesia, siendo que ellos partirían a buscar Carol y Beth, que por suerte estaban con vida, sanas y salvas. Al principio le dije que quería ir, pero el respondió que tenía que quedarme cuidando el lugar, por si algo llegara a salir mal, y pensando lo bien tiene razón, soy un hombre, y tengo que hacerme cargo del lugar.

(***)

\- Volveremos pronto - Dijo Rick.

\- Lo sé

Se fueron y Judy comenzó a llorar, Leila la agarró y comenzó a mecerla silenciando su llanto. Comencé a clavar la tabla en la puerta, con ayuda de Michonne y Emily.

Estuvimos media hora clavando las tablas en la puerta, y al terminar, vi a Gabriel raspando con la uña, y con un retazo de tela tratando de sacar los restos de sangre de los tipos de Terminus. Pensé que era hora de que comience a utilizar armas, o por lo menos saber defenderse. Agarré distintos tipos de armas y las puse delante suyo.

\- Escoja una... tiene que aprender a defenderse... nosotros podemos enseñarle.

\- ¿Defenderme?, ellos dijeron que se irían.

\- Eran mentirosos y asesinos

\- Igual que nosotros

\- Nosotros solo nos protegimos... nos querían matar. Tiene suerte de que su iglesia haya resistido tanto, ya nadie puede quedarse en un mismo lugar, no demasiado tiempo. Y cuando esté ahí afuera, enfrentará problemas de los que no podrá ocultarse. Necesita saber como pelear - Él duda antes de escoger algo, pero al cabo de unos momentos toma el machete negro - Buena elección, pero no lo sostiene bien... Tiene que poder hundirlo con fuerza, porque a veces los cráneos no son muy blandos, y tiene que lograr...

\- Si, lo lamento, no... - Lentamente se levanta del suelo - necesito descansar - Asentí y vi como él se retiraba del lugar. Me da pena ese hombre, el que no quiere lastimar a nadie, no durará mucho.

Me senté junto a Michonne, sin saber que hacer. Ella me miró fijamente y a la velocidad en el que camina una tortuga, ella sonrió. Levanté las cejas.

\- Ya estas grande Grimes, puedo ver cuan has madurado.

\- No he madurado, creo, estaría mejor la fase "Me he adaptado".

\- Las dos cosas Carl, crecistes físicamente como mental - Lo que ella me dice, hace que se infle un poco el pecho de orgullo, nose si lo dice enserio o no, pero me enorgullece.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- De nada - Cabeceó rápidamente.

Fuí a tomar un poco de agua, ya que mi garganta estaba seca.

\- Hey - Unas manos golpearon suavemente ambos lados de mi cintura. Dí la vuelta con vaso en mano y la vi a ella.

\- ¿Si? - Sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se acercaba para chocar nuestros labios, pero a pareció Leyla interponiéndose entre los dos, haciendo que nos alejáramos unos metros.

\- ¿Qué haces Storm? - Objetó Emily.

\- No recuerdas lo que te dije - No entendía nada. Alguien tiene que explicarme.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - Las dos me miraron. La rubia con una expresión seria y la ojiverde con cara de no entender nada al igual que yo.

\- No se besen acá, ¡Mierda!Que ¡¿No entienden?! - Se exasperó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me lo dices ahora mismo Leyla, no pienso aguantar tus indirectas - Emily estaba enojada, y la ojigris lo único que hizo fue mirar el suelo. ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar?!. Esta última hhabre la boca para decir algo, pero viene Noah y no la deja sacar palabra.

-Emily, mmm..., puedo hablar contigo... a solas - Inmediatamente se fueron dejándonos a Leyla y a mí solo.

\- Dímelo. Dime eso con lo que tanto estas molestando.

\- No es algo para tomarlo a la ligera Carl. Me prometes no decirle nada a Emily por ahora, siento que no está preparada - La miré y esperé pacientemente - Además... puede que se aleje de ti - No eso nunca. Por fin que estamos juntos ya hay algo que nos caga lo que recién comenzamos. No lo iba a permitir.

\- Decímelo ya.

\- Mmm...- Rascó su nuca - Conste que lo hago para protegerlos a todos, no de chusma.

\- Dilo - Mi voz sonó fría, siendo capaz de transmitir miedo.

\- Noah... - Comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, inquietándose - Noah... ella está... - Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza y miró el suelo - Ellaestáenamoradadevos.

\- ¿Que? - Respiró sonoramente.

\- Ella está... enamorada de vos.


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Déjalo morir

Fui al baño y me mojé el rostro con agua, para limpiar un poco la suciedad que había en ellas. Tenía las manos sobre la cara, y podía sentir como mis mejillas estaban más voluminosas, estaba sonriendo, y todo en cuestión del momento, porque no se que llegará a pasar el día de mañana, pero en este momento, puedo ser aunque sea una pizca feliz. Mis padres, ellos podrían sentir la felicidad nuestra, las dos pase lo que pase estaremos juntas. Siempre lo haremos.

Salí del baño, escuchando un ruido un tanto peculiar, era el golpe de dos cosas, o algo así. Justo detrás de la puerta de Gabriel provenía en sonido. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Vistes cuando ves a una persona, y ya sentís que te cae mal, no lo conoces, está mal prejuzgar a cualquiera, pero es algo interior, sin poder evitarlo te cae mal, bueno de esa forma me siento yo.

Miré a través de la cerradura, lo vi a él. Con algo estaba golpeando el piso, pero no podía ver, no lo lograba por la limitada vista panorámica que me dejaba el pequeño agujero de la cerradura. Después se movía para a un lado y dejaba ¿Madera?¿Acaso estará desarmando el piso?.

Al cabo de un rato terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y desapareció de mi vista ¿Qué hizo? No tengo la menor idea. Él desaparece y yo acá, como una estúpida mirando por el agujero de la puerta. Espere unos segundos. Entré a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido. En el suelo había un espacio considerable, en el que podía ir al exterior. Salté y apoyé mi cuerpo bien pegado al suelo, dejando este todo sucio por la tierra.

Vi como se cayó al suelo, al parecer se lastimó la pierna o el pie. Después se levantó y rengando se fue a quien sabe donde, a través de las lápidas de lo difunto que allí se encontraban.

Es un completo idiota, sale así nomas si saber defenderse, ni con algo con que defenderse. Camina por unos 15 minutos, mientras yo lo sigo a varios metros de distancia, sino él escucharía mis pisadas. Tengo el arma en mano. Gabriel se para en seco. _Mierda, de seguro me escuchó._ Gira su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el dueño del sonido, pero no era yo lo que el cura había escuchado, sino que era el caminante de una mujer. No era solo ese. Detrás mío un caminante se abalanzó sobre mi, perdiendo la estabilidad. Pude recomponerme y clave la daga, luego de sacarla, en su frente.

Me puse de pie y divisé que Gabriel luchaba con el caminante. Corrí a su lado y apunte al cuerpo putrefacto que trataba de probar su carne. _Si lo dejas morir ya no molestará._ Una voz sonó en mi mente._ Puedes decir que no pudiste ayudarlo. Te creerán. Te creerá_. Noté el miedo en sus ojos. Mis manos temblaban pero no era de miedo. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. Pero en mi mente habían dos frases que luchaban por tener un efecto en mí: Dejarlo morir o darle una oportunidad._ Solo es cuestión de esperar, no gastarás balas. Él no sirve déjalo morir._

Suboca estaba en su cuello, apunto de poder lograr lo único que saben hacer. Matar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el mareo que se apoderaba de mí. Apreté el gatillo. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, esperé unos segundos hasta que el mareo se detuvo. Miré al frente. Gabriel yacía en el suelo boca arriba. Su respiración era acompasada.

\- Por un momento creí que me dejarías morir - No sé lo que pasó por mi mente, esa no era yo, nunca fui yo.

\- Creo que todavía hay una gota de humanidad en mí - Agarré mi cabeza entre las manos y la apreté ligeramente. Maldito dolor de cabeza.

\- No confían en mí, yo no confío en ustedes.

\- Eso todos lo saben - Me paré imponiendo rudeza y seguridad - Como todos no dudarán en matarte si te metes con alguno de nosotros - Me levanté del suelo volviendo por el camino hacia la iglesia. Tres pasos y paré - Conste que por una promesa no te dejé morir. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé si tal humanidad existe. Si llega a haber una próxima vez considérate muerto - ¿Eso salió de mi boca?, no lo creo.

\- No, no, no, NO - Desperté llena de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Sentí frío mucho frío, y estar transpirada no me ayuda en nada, solo empeora todo. Eché un vistazo a la pequeña Grimes. Esta dormía plácidamente en el sillón del cura. La tapé bien con su manta para que no pasara fresco ya que había un hoyo grande en el suelo por donde salimos cuando se llenó de caminantes dentro de la iglesia. Todavía se puede sentir su olor nauseabundo.

Deambulé hasta llegar al baño. Ya estando en este me mojé y cambié mi ropa, secándome con la sucia, ya que no hay toallas. Hoy fue un día agitado.

Traté de acordarme cual fue el motivo por cual me desperté. Nada mente en blanco. Toqué mi frente, estaba caliente. Aún seguía con los mareos.

La iglesia estaba silenciosa, ni un alma exceptuando la mía. A paso lento y tanteando con mis manos la paredes para poder sostenerme. ¿Que mierda me agarró? Llegué al altar, me apoyé en este, y agarré fuertemente el borde sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo desmayada.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Alguien habló, pero no me podía concentrar. Otra vez es frío que me hiela hasta los huesos. Levanto mi cabeza. ¿Papá?

Esto no es real, él está muerto. Pero está ahí, parado observándome con una sonrisa en sus labios, vestido con ese traje que tanto le gustaba usar, limpio y cuidado. Se acerca unos pasos. Pero sigue estando lejos. Sus ojos verdes brillan. Mira hacia atrás y alguien se acerca.

\- Greeny - Patrick, como la última vez que lo vi, parado al lado de papá. Levanté la mano saludando, pero la vista se me hacía borrosa - ¿Nos extrañaste?

En mis ojos se fueron acumulando las lágrimas. Mamá apareció entre las sombras tal y como lo hicieron ellos dos. Mostró sus dientes, con su hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? - Mamá estiro su mano para que yo vaya a su lado.

\- ¿Y Noah?

\- A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, no todo es color de rosas.

\- No la quiero dejarla sola.

\- Ven con nosotros, ya no existe el dolor ni la necesidad.

\- Lo siento ma no la quiero dejar sola - Corrí para abrasarla choqué contra su cuerpo. Pero hubo un cambio, algo cambio en la forma de su agarré. Levanté la vista y vi al que la violó sin piedad alguna. Todo rastro de ella desapareció. Rápidamente me fui para atrás cayéndome al duro piso. Me da miedo. Se va acercando a mi lentamente con sonrisa sínica y depravada. Arrastró mi cuerpo con las manos hacia atrás con ayuda de los pies.

Esto es mucho para mi cerebro que en cualquier momento va a explotar. Mis vista nuevamente se hace borrosa. Abro y cierro los ojos lentamente. Lo último que llego a ver son unos ojos azules. Mi vista se obstruye y ya no siento nada más.


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Tristeza

Estoy sobre una superficie dura, como si estuviera en un suelo, pero este se mueve. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero eso me es imposible. Siento como alguien acaricia suavemente mi cabello, y luego lo hace con una de mis mejillas. No logro escuchar nada con claridad, solo pequeños murmullos, y un ruido de fondo. Las voces cada vez se hacen más limpias permitiéndome entender el contexto en el que estoy, o siquiera con quienes me encuentro. Porque estando con los ojos cerrados privada de varios de mis sentidos, me siento incapacitada y muy vulnerable, como si a un escorpión le llegaran a quitar su aguijón, sería inofensivo al mundo y muy fácilmente cualquiera podría acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Cuando se despertará? - Dijo una voz grave a lo lejos. Me sonaba conocida pero no la pude asociar con nadie todavía.

\- En cualquier momento lo hará, solo tuvo una gripe, y por no tomar la precauciones necesaria, se intensificó, pero no es nada muy grave, también se le pudo sumar el estrés que esta viviendo, pero quédate tranquilo - Otra voz, la de una mujer respondió la pregunta a aquella otra persona.

De a poco todo se va esclareciendo, y los sonidos se escucha ya más limpios. Pruebo abrir los ojos esta vez, y lo logro. Lentamente la luz va chocando contra mis ojos, molestándome. Se encuentra todo borroso por un momento, hasta que logró vislumbrar un gorro ya muy conocido por mi persona.

-Emily, despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Carl hablaba preocupado, pero a cierta distancia, a pesar de que mi cabeza se encontraba en sus piernas. Asentí pesadamente, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿En donde estamos? - Le pregunté mientras observaba a mi alrededor. Ahí estaba Maggie, Michonne, Gabriel, Noah, Eugene, Leyla y Rosita, y obviamente Carl que estaba sosteniéndome la cabeza en sus piernas.

\- Estamos sobre un camión, en marcha a Atlanta - Me fui levantando de esa posición - Beth está viva - Mi cabeza giró muy rápido, y sentir un dolor agudo en mi cabeza. Esto hizo que me mareara por un segundo, que todo me diera vuelta - ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

\- Solo fue... nada ya estoy mejor - Toqué mi frente, y mi estomago a la vez. Nauseas. No como la comida del otro día sube por mi garganta. Coloque mi mano en la boca para tratar de retener lo que seguramente está por venir.

\- ¡Una bolsa! - Carl grita a mi lado, y en su voz un leve dejo de desesperación. Trato de aguantar lo más que puedo hasta que veo la bolsa, y lo dejo ser. Iuh que asco. Me siento mal, muy mal. La mano de mi novio acaricia mi espalda suavemente, tratando de ayudar, o siquiera contener, pero no puede controlar mi estómago.

Luego de unos segundos, eliminando los restos de comida, podía apreciar el sentimiento de alivio, al parecer algo me cayó mal. Me levanté del suelo con la apestosa bolsa en mano y por una abertura suficientemente grande la lancé hacia al exterior. Pasé el dorso de la mano por mi boca para limpiarla.

\- Fue algo que comí, creo - Solté mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlos, ya que me encontraba en la parte de atrás.

\- La fiebre no es de algo que comiste, pero puede ser que se te haya juntado eso con una gripe algo severa. Es mejor que te quede tranquila en un lugar.

\- Necesito un poco de aire - Abaniqué mis manos frente al rostro - ¿Falta mucho para llegar? - Cambié de tema interesada en lo que lleguen a responder. Me senté a un lado a distancia de todos.

\- No lo sé desde acá no se ve nada, pero por lo que llevamos viajando, tenemos para un largo rato.

Pude saborear, para mi mala suerte, en todo el camino el feo gusto que el vomito me había dejado en la boca. Trataba de no hablarle a nadie de muy cerca, porque realmente no quería espantarlos. Después de llevarme a la boca, una pequeña porción de frutos enlatados, con el que todos de ahí adentro comimos para ahorrar cada porción que sería fundamental para nuestra supervivencia, fui al lado de mi hermana, la cual estaba muy callada, y ninguna sonrisa se asomaba por su bello rostro.

\- Noah ¿Pasa algo? - Me miró con una expresión de no entender, pero a la vez reprochándome algo, no se como explicarlo. Ella solo frunció el ceño mientras levantaba una ceja. Pero luego cambia su cara a seriedad pura.

\- No, Emily yo solo estoy... cansada. Tengo una pregunta... - Comenzó a mirar hacia arriba para después dirigirme la mirada nuevamente - Carl... mmm... y vos... ¿Que hay entre ustedes dos? - Sentí como mi rostro se comenzaba a enrojecer. Pero no pude decirle nada ya que Leila vino de la nada y comenzó a hablar sobre los autos, y de que hace mucho que no viajaba en uno. Todos a mi alrededor hablaban con alguien, excepto Carl que jugaba con algo en sus dedos, su pierna derecha se encontraba estirada, y la otra flexionada, apoyando el antebrazo en su rodilla.

Solo le dije a mi hermana que después hablaríamos de lo que ella quiera. Me fui a su lado, la verdad me encontraba muy inquieta, estando en un lugar tan pequeño. Dejé un espacio entre nosotros, algo notable, y lo observo. Está muy sumido en sus pensamientos, así que no pudo notar mi presencia. Miraba su dedo pulgar con el índice mientras los frotaba lentamente. Sus labios estaba entreabiertos, y algo secos. Él, cuando todos comimos, aunque sea poco, no lo quiso hacer. Tampoco había tomado nada, y parecía que de verdad lo necesitaba. Me paré de el lugar y le pregunté a Michonne si tenía algo de agua, me la concedió y volví a mi lugar.

\- Hey Carl - Susurré mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo para llamar su atención. Al cabo de salir de su trance me miró. Tenía sus pupilas dilatadas, y su expresión parecía de tristeza, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo me daban la casi la certeza de que él estaba triste. Cambié mi expresión a una de preocupación - Tienes que tomar algo, morirás deshidratado.

El ojiazul solo negó y siguió haciendo lo suyo, me evadió.

\- ¿Qué hice? - Simplemente esas palabras salieron de mi boca, así sin más.

\- No quiero tomar nada - Dijo apretando los dientes enojado. Ahora si, ¿Que yo había hecho para que me tratase de esa forma?, que yo recuerde no hice algo erróneo, creo.

\- No me importa si quieres, no voy a dejar que te desmayes, por tan solo un capricho.

\- Que seas mi...- Miró ambos lados y luego prosiguió más bajo - novia, no significa que tengas que comportarte como mi madre.

Esas palabras hirieron, pero no me iba a dejar guiar solo por la faceta que esta mostrando, porque cueste lo que cueste lograría encontrar la razón, y ahí trataría de sacar el problema de raíz.

\- Decime que pasa por una maldita vez, eh, decimelo, porque te vez como una mujer en sus días, tan solo estas bien, y al segundo estás ardiendo Troya. ¡Por Dios! - Por suerte estábamos alejados de todos, y con nosotros hablando, si es que se puede decir así, débilmente. Se silenció por unos segundo, pensando, como me lo daba a ver.

\- Acaso... acaso vos... ¿vos me ves como un monstruo?.

**Holiwiis hermosas**

**Primera pelea de novios :') hay deus.**

**Estoy acá con dos capítulos nuevos, espero que les guste.**

_:O.o_ _Wow... eso si no me lo esperaba!_ _no pense q noah llegara a enamorarse de Carl o_O ... con razon estaba enojada con emily :-[ esto omplica las cosas._ _PD: ya te habias tardado en actualizar... te extrañaba XD_ **O.O, eso va a alterar un poco las cosijirijillas uajajaja. Pero cabe destacar que nuestra querida Noah no sabe nada acerca de su relación, osea O:.** **Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero como dije puedo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por unos meses, pero lamentablemente me tendrán que ver la cara por un largo rato más jajaja** **Se las quiere mucho,besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :* el otro sábado ;)** _**DulceSaber**_


	27. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Esperanza

(Segunda Parte de Sadness)

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté, pensando que lo que a mis oídos había llegado solo fue una equivocación, algo erróneo. Pero él me miró con mala cara y después la desplazó evitándome. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Por qué mierda él llegaría a pensar que lo veo como un monstruo? No hay forma ni lógica para llegar a pensar eso, acaso yo no soy su novia - Carl mírame - Su cuerpo no se movió una minúscula parte, y yo seguí ahí mirándolo esperando algo de su parte, algo, cualquier cosa - ¿Como puedes pensar eso? por favor Carl. Yo te qui,,, - Me quedé paralizada, sin poder decir una palabra. Carl giró su rostro hacía mi lentamente. Tenía que aclarar mi mente, porque este daba vueltas como una calesita. Yo siento algo... algo más que gustar, eso yo lo sé. ¿Y que es eso que yo siento? - Yo te quiero, y nunca te vería como un monstruo, tampoco tu me diste razones para hacerlo - Lo miraba directamente a esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto me hacen delirar mientras le hablaba. Estos, hacían lo mismo, estaban muy atentos.

\- Lo...¿Lo dices de verdad? - Le sonreí lentamente y me apoyé en él, dejando que colocara su pera sobre mi cabeza.

\- Si, ahora... más que nunca lo hago. Te quiero Carl - Agarré su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrosadas - no te beso porque bueno... ya sabes - Negué mientras reía.

\- Emily yo también te quiero hermosa - Sentí como dejaba un beso en mi nuca, logrando que se me erizaran los cabellos y me rodeaba con su mano libre.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste antes de desmayarte? - Negué frunciendo el ceño - Ya no tiene caso Emily

\- Si, no me dejes así, Carl dímelo - Parecía una pequeña de 5 años encaprichada con algo y el lo único que hacía era reírse de mí en estos momento, que desconsiderado.

\- Bueno, mmm - Se tardó un segundo antes de seguir - vos corriste a abrazarme, pero después no se, tan solo te alejaste de mi susurrando que... No importa lo que dijiste en particular - Puso una dedo sobre mis labios, anticipando lo que iba a hacer. Quejarme, o molestarlo para que termine cediendo - No fueron muy agradables.

¿Que dije?

\- Luego solo te arrastrabas para atrás, como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, y así lo sentí. Me sentí lastimado, porque en parte, siempre luché con esa mentalidad monstruosa.

\- ¿Tu también tienes esos pensamientos? - Susurré

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esas voces o ordenes que te hacen perder la razón, no sé como explicártelo. Pero es malo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, uno que no era incomodo, si no que era uno reflexivo, para pensar acerca de lo que hablábamos. Pero con su silencio, confirme mis sospechas. Los dos teníamos malos pensamientos, no de esos puercos, al contrario, malignos, aterradores, escalofriantes. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

\- Pase lo que pase, consciente o inconsciente te voy a querer ¿Sabes? - Con las yemas de mis dedos acariciaba las líneas que están formadas en las palmas de todas las manos - Nunca lo dudes.

Rió abiertamente, que para mis oídos era como una hermosa melodía, tan agradable de escuchar. Pero acaso ¿Él se estaba riendo de mi?

\- ¿Que te pasa Carl? - Dije molesta sin entender nada.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez, en la prisión? - En mi mente pasaron como flashes todas las imágenes de la situación. Me reí con él.

\- Si, como te había mordido el labio. ¿Te dolió? Soy una bruta

\- Fue un beso salvaje - Hizo un ruido queriendo imitar el rugido de un león, pero solo le salió un grito ahogado. Logrando que me atragantase con mi propia saliva mientras me carcajeaba.

\- Hay Carl - Suspiré con una mano sobre mi estómago.

\- Caíste a mis pies hermosa. Viste, tenés un novio adivino. ¿No es genial? - Alardeó con aires de grandeza.

\- Predice el futuro para mi si es así - Levanté una ceja. Miró hacia el techo, colocó el dedo y índice y el del medio en su sien para luego cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

\- Este apuesto adivino a partir de un segundo se va a tomar vacaciones.

\- Sos un falso - Golpeé su hombro suavemente dejando reposar mis labios por un segundo en su levemente sonrojada mejilla.

Hace unos pocos segundos el vehículo había parado, el motor apagado, y nosotros nos alertamos. Ya a solo unos pasos de reencontrarnos con Beth. De volver a abrazar a esa rubia que desapareció, y nunca pudimos volver a visualizarla, no hasta ahora. Todos salían con lentitud por la parte trasera. Con arma en mano de que cualquier percance sucediera. El corazón me latía de una forma extraña, quizá con miedo, quizá no, pero la rara sensación de que algo llegase a ocurrir la siento.

Piso el suelo firme que ya a un para de días no pisaba, me dolía el trasero y el cuerpo. Me estiré un segundo para luego sentir una agradable reconfortación. Cada uno se acomodó a los alrededores del camión. Pude ver la alegría que mostraba el rostro se Maggie. Por fin se reencontraría con su hermana. Días y noches llorando por fin valen la pena. La ojiverde me dirigió su mirada y con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir me sonrió. Gratamente se la devolví y asentí.

Sentí los intestinos estrujarse en mi vientre por el nerviosismo, pero le hice caso omiso.

Fueron saliendo uno por uno. Ella todavía no salía de aquel hospital. Observé mis alrededores, el lugar daba algo de pena, o nostalgia si así se puede decir. Hace mucho tiempo no me crucé con la cuidad. Siempre que estuvimos solas con mi hermana andábamos en pequeños pueblitos, o bosques pero nunca estuvimos en una cuidad desde que comenzó el Apocalipsis.

Volví la vista hacia la entrada de el Grandy Memorial Hopital, el último en salir fue Daryl, pero no se encontraba nadie más. Beth no estaba. La desilusión se mostró en todos los aquí presentes.

Un caminante se acercaba hacía donde nosotros estábamos. Acomodé mi pistola en la parte trasera de mi jean y saque la navaja que estaba en mi cintura. Con agilidad y precisión clave la hoja afilada entre medio de las cejas, y después de eso, a zancadas volví al lugar en donde anteriormente yo me encontraba.

-... no estaba. Dijeron que escapó como lo hizo Noah. Le entregamos los suyos, por Noah, él quiso quedarse con nosotros - Dijo Rick con una voz algo frustrada. La mayoría tenía la cabeza gacha. No era para menos, solo si hubiéramos llegado un tiempo más temprano, podría ser que ahora, este con nosotros - Beth podría estar cerca. Se escapó hace unos días.

Nuevamente tendríamos que comenzar desde cero. Desde el principio. Puede que yo no haya colaborado casi nada en su búsqueda, pero haría lo que esté en mis manos o fuera del alcance de ellas para volver a ver a esa amiga que perdí. Y solo me rendiría sabiendo que ella está muerta, pero enfrente de mis ojos.

Porque nunca, se debe perder la esperanza.


	28. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Para alejarse de mí

(Tercera parte de Sadness)

El calor que emanaba el sol a estas horas era sumamente agobiante. El mediodía, en donde el sol estaba en su punto más alto, a todo esplendor, en su auge. Los miembros de grupo caminaban lentamente, arrastrando sus pasos uno detrás del otro, como caminantes. No tenían energías ni ánimos, les faltaba de todo para estar bien mínimamente. Los rayos del sol golpeaban contra el pavimento rebotando de lleno contra nuestras caras. El camión, ese en que viajamos por la ruta unos kilómetros, nos dejó varados hacia unas semanas, se le había fundido el motor, dejándonos desolados, a la merced de la naturaleza.

Mi estómago ruge sonoramente, alertando a Carl que caminaba a la par mío, pero sin más que hacer, me dio una sonrisa torcida. Llevo mi mirada hacia abajo, justo hacia mi vientre, cubierto por una remera manga larga bastante holgada. Una de mis manos toca la costilla derecha, mucho más notable de lo que hace tiempo solía ser. Tengo demasiado hambre, no sé si pudiera llegar más lejos, en este deplorable estado.

\- Tomemos un descanso papá. No ves que lo necesitamos, lo único que vas a lograr es que nos insolemos o nos descompongamos - Dijo Carl a viva voz a mi lado, cansado de todo esto, para Rick que estaba mucho más adelante con la pequeña Judy en sus brazos. Grimes padre se dio la vuelta y asintió con pesadez luego de unos largos minutos. Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos, regalándole un pequeño apretón de sustento y apoyo.

\- Primero tendremos que encontrar en donde quedarnos -Dijo alguien que no logré distinguir quién fue, gracias que me había distraído con Carl, mirándolo detalladamente. Me perdí en sus labios, hice lo posible por no hacerlo, pero me parecían muy tentadores, demasiado. Y él lo notó. Sentí mi rostro tomar más calor de lo que ya atravesaba, moriría de calor allí mismo, literalmente. Susurré un leve "No hagas eso" a lo que el se rió de mí, y lo peor, es que tenía razón al burlarse, si es eso lo que él hizo. Nos alejamos de la carretera hacia un lado, comenzando a entrar por el espeso bosque. La humedad era terrible, al cabo de no dejarte respirar, o cuando lo hacias era con pesadez. Estaba sudando como un cerdo. Mi boca está literalmente seca y mis labios a punto resquebrajarse.

\- ¡Miren! - Tyresse dijo señalando entre medio de los árboles. Miré hacia el sector con curiosidad, agotando las pocas reservas de energía. Parecía un oasis, porque en el medio de todo el desierto, Tyresse encontró un acantilado. El agua caía con poca violencia, que hacía que escuchásemos el golpe de las aguas como una caricia al oído.

Con cuidado, si tener en peligro de resbalar, o tropezar con ninguna raíz llegamos. Era maravilloso. Me arrodillé en la orilla, forme un cuenco con mis manos comencé a beber agua con demasiada necesidad. Sentía como el agua bajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Me hará mal si tomo el agua de la manera en la que lo hago, pero estar varios días con una muy limitada cantidad de agua hace que quieras beber toda el agua del lugar de un vez.

Tara, Maggie, y Rosita ya se encontraban flotando placenteramente en el agua. Muchos se les iban sumando para alivianar su calor. La más disparatada fue Leyla, que hizo carrera y después se tiró de bomba al pequeño lago.

\- ¿No te vas a meter? - Dijo Carl que estaba de cuclillas igual que yo.

\- No lo sé, quizá - Resto solo un momento para que parara y comenzara a caminar para adentrarme al lago.

Se sentía realmente bien el agua fría que templaba el calor que emanaba mi piel. Me hundí debajo del agua conteniendo la respiración. Ay, no me puedo sentir mejor, de lo que ya me siento ahora. Me saqué la goma del cabello que juntaba este en una cola de caballo baja rápidamente y refregué mis manos en mi rostro, queriendo sacar todo rastro de mugre, tierra. Salí a la superficie echando la cabeza para atrás. Tomé una bocanada de aire y sonreí.

\- Dios que felicidad - Gritó Leyla en oído. Saqué el agua de mis ojos y le grité lo mismo a ella - Me vas a dejar sorda querida, no vez que con vos no se puede hablar tranquilamente sin tus locuras. Por dios que chiquilla más insolente - Llevo la mano a su pecho haciéndose la ofendida con una de las voces deformadas que ella crea.

\- Eres única Leyla - Reí.

Los únicos que no estaban metidos en el agua era Daryl, Rick, Gabriel, Noah - el que dijo ser amigo de Beth - y Tyreese. Algunos de ellos solo optaron por refrescarse con agua, pero nada más de ahí.

Carl estaba en el agua, pero cerca de la orilla con Judy, esta reía alegremente mientras aplaudía y lograba salpicar la cara del ojiazul dulcemente. Noah - Mi hermana - se acercó a ellos, con su hermosa sonrisa impregnada en sus labios, pero algo raro pasó. Pude ver como Carl se tensó al percatarse de su presencia. Los dos se quedaron viendo, pero él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me fui acercando a paso de tortuga y disimuladamente. Pero no llegué ni a la mitad de mi recorrido ya que Noah había partido de allí algo desilusionada.

¿Que paso? Quizá ella quiso tener a Judith y Carl le dijo que no. Seguro es eso, o algo parecido.

(***)

-...largo - Hizo cara de perrito, con sus hermoso ojos azules quién sería capaz de resistirse.

\- Solo uno - Me acerqué a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Junte nuestras frentes y con algo de tortura le rocé los labios, dejándolo con ganas demás.

\- ¿Y? Sigo esperando - Dijo él con voz reprochadora.

Lo agarré de la solapa de la camisa con violencia, no tan fuerte para él, y junté sus labios con los míos. Eran tan suaves y acolchonados, tan embriagantes y prohibidos tanto que con uno solo de sus besos él lograba mandarme a lo más alto de los cielos. Aprisioné entre mi boca su labio inferior, saboreando cada centímetro y milímetro, pasando tímidamente la lengua sobre ellos. Él rápidamente imitó mi acción tomando el control. Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura me atrajo hacia sí posesivamente, limitando cualquier espacio que se hallaran entre nuestros cuerpos. Hize lo mismo, pero con su cabeza. Esto era estar en el cielo mismo. Una de sus manos subió por mi columna vertebral, dejando a su paso un placentero cosquilleo. Nuestros labios comenzaron a danzar al compás de una melodía inexistente, una melodía que estaba en nuestras mentes, y solo nosotros nos precatabamos de ella. Seguramente para la vista de otros nos veríamos como dos babosas, así de pegados. Le susurré en su oído un "Te quiero" con las pocas reservas de oxígeno en mis pulmones.

\- Yo más hermosa - Volvió a tomar mis labios entre los suyos, pero con menos velocidad. Disfrutando de la situación, aprovechándola todo lo que nuestras almas pudiesen grabar muy dentro de nosotros. Se escuchó ramas crujir, y nos percatamos de la presencia de alguien. Carl y yo nos separamos con algo de rapidez, pero dificultad. Coloqué mi manos derecha sobre mis labios tratando de ocultarlos, porque seguro estos estarían rojos e hinchados descomunalmente, sin embargo Carl estaba igual, y si que no lo ocultó.

Noah estaba ahí paralizada, parada de una forma estática, pero sus ojos verdes estaban muy brillosos, aguados. De repente comenzó a caminar de espalda, para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. No entendía el por qué de su reacción, no entendía nada, pero la seguí, seguí esa corazonada que me indicaba que la siguiera, aunque todo podría salir mal.

\- ¡Noah, Noah! - Grité bajito para no atraer caminantes mientras corría atravéz de los árboles que dificultaban su camino, el cual era junto a ella.

Corrí y corrí, a duras penas logré conseguir divisarla a lo lejos, a unos metros de distancia.

\- Noah ¿Qué te pasa? - Dije tomando una bocanada de aire, por el tramo corrido. No comí mucho, solo lo que venía comiendo desde hace unas semanas, igual de escaso, y eso hacía que no obtuviera esa energía que tuviera que tener, la necesaria que tendría que tener para no sufrir mucho impacto al usar de sus músculos, de su cuerpo.

\- Los traidores me pasa ¿Sabías? - Las lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas hasta la mandíbula.

\- No entiendo a que te referís. Por favor explícame.

\- Tú, tú sabías que estaba enamorada de él - Me congelé y abrí los ojos a más no poder - Sabes, eres una mierda de hermana. Me traicionaste.

\- Yo... no sabía nada - Susurré tratando de procesar todo.

\- Lo sospechabas, yo claramente siempre lo insinuaba - Sus ojos obtuvieron una gama de verde obscuros - ¿Tan idiota podes ser? - Fue puro instinto, realmente no lo quise hacer, pero mi mano fue a parar a su mejilla en un golpe. Me arrepentí al instante de haberlo hecho. Sus ojos, esos verdes que alguna vez te transmitían alegría, ahora solo destilaban odio e ira.

\- No te juro que... no quería.

No me dijo nada, solo camino, camino para volver al grupo, para alejarse. Para alejarse de mi.

* * *

_Diana:_

_¿Que fue lo q le dijo emily a carl? _  
_ Beth tiene q sobrevivir! q no pierdan pa esperanza._

**Con el capítulo que venga, hago un especial, para que se resuelvan todas tus dudas. Eso nunca! xD jajajaj  
**

**Otra vez me tardé, tendrían que matarme, soy tan irresponsable :'( , perdón otra vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos, las quiero :***

_**Sweet_G_**_


End file.
